


Hero by Daylight

by IslandStorm



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Gore, Don't worry, F/M, He get's Chased out by spooky boy, It makes sense though, Maybe - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Not Beta Read, OOC Midoriya Izuku, Tags Are Hard, The non-con you see is only mentioned, We Die Like Men, We'll find out >:), Yanagi Reiko is in 1-A, and his sleep schedule, not yet at least, rip author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandStorm/pseuds/IslandStorm
Summary: Izuku has strange dreams. Dreams of generators, of totems, of exit gates, and of dangerous killers. Through these dreams, Izuku discovers his quirk. It gives him strange abilities that don't make sense. Watch as Izuku attempts to use his odd and dangerous powers to become a hero while trying to discover what his dreams are about, and where his powers come from.DISCLAIMER: You do not need knowledge of the game Dead by Daylight to enjoy this fic, I will be describing everything in detail about the powers that Izuku receives. If you want to play Dead by Daylight, it is a FREE mobile game that I highly recommend.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yanagi Reiko, Midoriya Izuku/Yanagi Reiko
Comments: 1177
Kudos: 806





	1. Spine Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, get ready to embark on Izuku's wonderfully weird adventure! This chapter introduces my favorite perk in Dead by Daylight: Spine Chill. Let's watch Izuku deal with a strange power from another world. Oops! I said too much >:)

Izuku hoped that he would get his quirk soon! Maybe it would stop Kacchan from hurting him.  _ It wouldn’t _ . Maybe he could be a hero!  _ If that is what he so chooses _ . He could smile like All Might and save everyone!  _ Then he shall accomplish his dream _ .

One night Izuku has a strange dream. He was standing in the middle of a corn field. Out of nowhere his heart started hammering in his chest. What is this? In the right corner of his vision there is a strange symbol, a square turned diagonally in the shape of a diamond. The square was a faded green with a white mark on the border and a cat in the middle in a scared position, back arched, hair on end and tail standing straight up. Before Izuku could make sense of what was going on, the mark lit up a brighter green and Izuku heard a chainsaw being revved behind him.

Izuku gasped awake in a cold sweat. The four year old boy looked around and saw that he was in his room. It must have been a nightmare. Then he noticed that that odd symbol was still there in the corner of his vision. No matter where he looked it would stay in the same place. He tried to touch it and a strange panel opened up in front of him. On the panel it had a picture of the symbol, three more empty slots in the same shape as the symbol, above that there was a square with two smaller squares next to it, and finally a hexagon on the right of the smaller squares. Above the symbol and empty slots there was the word “Perks”. Likewise above the squares there were the words “Item” and “Add ons.” Finally above the hexagon there was the word “offering.” Under the “Perks” area there was the symbol but smaller with more empty slots in three columns with rows of five. Above this was “ **Inventory** /Perks.” He clicked on the symbol in the “ **Inventory** /Perks” area and it read:

**SPINE CHILL** : An unnatural tingle warns you of impending doom. Get notified when the killer is looking directly in your direction and standing within a range of 36 meters. While  _ Spine Chill _ is active, Skill Check trigger odds are increased by  **10 %** with success zones reduced by  **10 %** . While Spine Chill is active, your Repair, Healing, Sabotage, Unhooking, Vaulting, Cleansing, Exit Gate Opening, and Chest Searching speeds are increased by  **2** / **4** / **6** %.

The 4 and 6 were a dark purple and dark red respectively. Izuku was confused. Killer? Who was the killer? Did it mean villains? And what was with all of the things that were increased? Izuku was very confused about this, but decided that it was best to talk to his mom tomorrow and figure it out then. Was this his quirk? Izuku forced himself to calm down, he doesn’t know that. For now he needs to figure out how to get rid of this screen. He pressed on the symbol again, but the panel just closed and reopened to the first panel with the empty slots. A little worried, Izuku pressed the air next to the panel and the panel went away.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t be a hero if most of his vision was blocked by an odd screen. Izuku layed down and went back to sleep, this time without a dream.

When Izuku woke up he saw that the symbol for Spine Chill was still there. Deciding that this was  **definitely** his quirk, Izuku jumped out of bed and ran out into the living room. “Mommy! My quirk came!!” His mother popped out of the kitchen as fast as possible “What?!” Izuku smiled brightly and said “Can’t you see it? It’s right here!” He pressed Spine Chill, the panel popping up in front of him again, blocking his mother from view. “No sweetie, what are you talking about?” Inko walked over and kneeled next to her son and looked at him in concern.

Izuku looked confused for a second, closing out of the panel and looking at the floor. Then Izuku snapped his fingers and smiled “Only I can see it!” Inko sat on her heels next to her son “Can you explain it?” Izuku nodded and told her of Spine Chill, the panel, and Spine Chill’s description. Inko looked concerned about the description “Who’s this killer?” Izuku shrugged “Well whoever it is I’ll know when they’re looking at me, then I can run away!” Izuku smiled brightly at his mother. Inko was concerned about this “Killer,” but she decided that if there was going to be one, at least Izuku knew when they were nearby.

“Well, let’s set up an appointment with the quirk registry for as soon as possible, maybe they’ll know more about it!” Inko said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Izuku beamed and ran into the kitchen after his mother “Can Kacchan come over too! I want to tell him about my quirk!” Inko smiled and nodded, sending a text to Mitsuki while she was on hold with the quirk registry. Izuku ran around the house thinking of everything he could do with this quirk. Maybe he really could be a hero!

Katsuki and his mother arrived a few minutes later and Katsuki stalked over to Izuku and said “Deku, show me your quirk! Come on!” He pulled Izuku to Izuku’s room as Mitsuki went into the kitchen to talk with Inko. Once in Izuku’s room Katsuki sat down on his bed with a scowl “Now, show me” Izuku looked sheepish “I-I can’t show you, only I can see it” Katsuki scowled and stood up “Don’t lie Deku, show me!” Izuku backed up and repeated “I am the only one who can see it! It’s this little-” Izuku couldn’t say anything more as Katsuki let loose a small explosion right near Izuku’s head “I said! Show me!”

As Izuku trembled, he felt a tingle run down his spine and felt his heart rate skyrocket. He looked at Spine Chill, seeing that it was lit up. “MOMMY!!” He cried in fear. Katsuki leaped back in surprise and scowled. Inko burst through the door and asked “What’s wrong baby?!” Inko slid over to Izuku’s side and grabbed his shoulder. “It’s my quirk! Whoever the killer is, they’re looking at me!” Inko’s face paled. She ran out of the room and locked the door to the outside, grabbed her phone and dragged Mitsuki into Izuku’s room.

“Can you tell how close they are, Izuku? Inko asked, dialing 110 and getting ready to hit call “I don’t know! Wait! My heart started pounding when they looked at me! Maybe my heartbeat gets stronger when they’re close!” Inko was shaking “Are they close?” Izuku nodded and opened his door “Where are you going Izuku?!” Inko asked. “I’m going to find out which direction they are in by using my heartbeat!” Inko nodded and followed him, telling Mitsuki and Katsuki to stay in Izuku’s room despite Katsuki’s protests.

As Izuku got farther away from his room, his heartbeat started to calm down. Instead of thundering in his chest, it was just beating hard. Izuku looked confused, if he stood in front of his door Spine Chill was active, but if he moved in any other direction it deactivated. “They’re near my room” He said to his mom, walking back into his room, feeling his heart rate skyrocket again. Izuku started to walk around his room, but as he got farther from the middle where Mitsuki and Katsuki sat, his heartbeat would lessen. Suddenly Izuku had an idea: “Auntie Mitsuki, look at the door” he said. Mitsuki looked at the door in confusion. “Now you Kacchan” Katsuki huffed, but did it anyway. When he looked away, Spine Chill deactivated. Izuku felt that he knew what was going on.

“Now look at me Kacchan” Katsuki was scowling now, clearly angry. When he was glaring at Izuku, Spine Chill activated. Now Izuku was sure of it. Izuku turned around “Now look away Kacchan” Spine Chill deactivated. “Now Auntie Mitsuki count to a random number and tell Kacchan to look at me without me knowing” After about 30 seconds Spine Chill reactivated “Kacchan is looking at me”

“How do you know that sweetie?” Inko asked. Izuku turned back around “I think that when my quirk says “Killer” it just means someone who it has perceived as a threat to my safety. Kacchan let off an explosion near me so maybe my quirk thought that he was a threat and activated!” Inko looked relieved and put her phone down “Is that what your quirk is telling you?” Izuku nodded “When I’m near Kacchan my heartbeat goes really fast and when he looks at me Spine Chill lights up!”

Inko and Mitsuki breath a sigh of relief, before Katsuki leaps out of his mother’s arms and stalks over to Izuku “Stupid quirk! I’m only a threat to villains!” Katsuki sat there scowling at Izuku who shrugged and said “It’s still active, sorry Kacchan, maybe it’ll go away later?” Katsuki huffed angrily before stalking over to his mother “Come on Old Hag, let’s get out of here” Katsuki stomped his way out of the room, being followed by a concerned Mitsuki “I’m glad you got your quirk Izukun, I hope that you can find a good use for it”

The farther away Katsuki got from Izuku, the calmer Izuku’s heartbeat got before his heart was completely back to normal. Then Izuku saw some more symbols on the left side of his vision, these were red circles with the words ”Boldness: MAX,” and “Chase: MAX '' next to them. Izuku tried tapping on it, but nothing happened. When he opened the panel using Spine Chill there weren’t any changes. This was disheartening, but he decided that he would figure it out later. For the rest of the day Izuku wrote all of the ideas for using his quirk that he could think of.


	2. Self-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets another perk

The night after Izuku got his quirk he had another dream. This time he was in what appeared to be an old slaughtering house, there were dead pigs hanging from the ceiling, large red lockers of some kind, and a set of stairs that led down into darkness. There was also a large set of open doors leading to what looked like a corn field. When he looked at where Spine Chill was, this time there was another perk to the left and below the darkened Spine Chill. This one was also green, but permanently the light green that Spine Chill was when active and was a picture of a stretched out arm being bandaged by a hand. This new symbol also had the odd white mark that was present on the side of Spine Chill.

Before Izuku could press on it to see what it did, his heart started beating hard. “Kacchan, are you out there?” Izuku called out to the corn field. Spine Chill activated. Then Izuku heard the sound of a Chainsaw revving coming from the corn field and knew it wasn’t Katsuki.

Izuku once again was awoken to a cold sweat and sat up. This time it was already morning. Izuku saw that the new symbol was still next to Spine Chill. Clicking on it brought up the panel once again. He saw that the new symbol had filled in the empty slot next to Spine Chill in the “Perks” area and the “ **Inventory** /Perks” area. Izuku clicked on it and like Spine Chill the panel had a picture of the symbol as well as the description:

**SELF-CARE** : Unlocks the ability to heal yourself without a Med-Kit at 50 % of the normal Healing speed. Increases the efficiency of Med-Kit self-heal by  **10** / **15** / **20** %

The 15 was purple and the 20 was red, just like with Spine Chill. Izuku was immensely happy with this however, because this had the ability to be incredibly handy for healing himself and others. Izuku ran out and told his mother of this new revelation and she said that she was very happy for him. Izuku smiled largely and ran to his room to get his notebook. Inko let out a sigh, good thing that they were going to see a quirk specialist tomorrow, maybe then this would all make more sense.

After having breakfast, Inko and Izuku went to the park to play. Izuku’s heart started pumping and he looked around, but couldn’t see Katsuki anywhere. That’s when Spine Chill activated. Izuku looked around and finally saw a man staring at him a little ways down the path. When the man saw him looking he smiled and walked over. Izuku started backing up before turning around and starting to run, but before he could get very far he fell and skinned his knee.

Izuku’s heart pounded in his ears as the man squatted next to him “Hey little buddy, I see that you got hurt, I have some bandaids in my car, come with me” Izuku’s breath caught in his throat before it thundered out of his mouth in the form of “MOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!” The man’s eyes blew wide before he took off running down the path the way he had come.

Inko came running down the path from the opposite direction “What’s wrong baby, what happened?!” Izuku started crying and hugged his mom, his heart slowing to a normal pace “T-t-there wa-wa-was a m-man a-a-and Sp-Spine Chill l-lit up” Inko was confused for a second before her eyes filled with realization as to just what sort of person her son had run into. She hugged him close so that he wouldn’t see the absolute  **FURY** that set her eyes ablaze. “Honey, do you remember what the man looked like?” She felt Izuku nod into her chest and pulled out her phone.

As Inko gave the report of the incident and the description of the man to the police, a man in a beige trench coat walked over and kneeled next to Izuku “Young man, is what your mom saying the truth?” Izuku looked over at the man and nodded shakily. The man sighed sadly and stuck his hand out to Izuku “I’m Detective Tsukauchi, what’s your name?” Izuku shook hands with the detective “Midoriya Izuku”

“Midoriya Izuku huh?” the detective smiled “Well Midoriya, you were very brave today, good job” Izuku smiled brightly at the detective “Oh! Midoriya, you look hurt, do you want a bandaid?” Izuku looked at his knees and saw that they were red and still bleeding lightly. That’s when Izuku remembered his new perk! “Nope! I wanna test something out!” The detective looked confused as Izuku tapped on Self-Care.

All of the sudden, a roll of bandages appeared in Izuku’s hand, shocking both of them. Izuku felt the urge to start bandaging his knees, so he started wrapping the bandages around his right knee. After he had gotten his knee completely covered, he switched to his other knee and bandaged that too. Once he was done he had the urge to drop the bandages, and when he did they disappeared. “That’s some quirk you got there” said the detective. Izuku smiled happily. He liked his quirk.

Inko walked over to the two and smiled “Thank you for patching up my son officer” The detective stood up and stretched out his hand “I’m actually a detective, and I didn’t do anything” Inko looked confused before remembering Izuku’s new perk “You did that Izuku?” Izuku nodded happily and gave her a hug “Yep! My quirk is awesome!” Inko smiled and picked up her son, and after thanking the detective for watching him, they set off for home.

When they returned home, Izuku took off his bandages to see that his knees were completely healed. Izuku was overjoyed by this and wrote everything down in his notebook. He had a lot of ideas on how to be an awesome hero. When Inko came in to check on him, she found him asleep on his notebook, so she tucked him into bed and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what perk I'm going to give our resident green bean next? I'll give you a hint, it's an exhaustion perk.


	3. Sprint Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gains another perk, goes to the doctor, and busts a creepy nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter is Sprint Burst! Thank you guys for all of the support! Pretty soon we're going to do some time skips to get us closer to cannon events, so I hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy the chapter cuties

Once again Izuku had a dream. This time he was inside some sort of shack with those red lockers again. It had two doorways, one led out to an area with walls and more corn, while the other led out to some trees and a large can on fire. In the doorway leading to the corn there was a large wooden plank that Izuku felt like he should throw down when in danger. Finally there was a window leading out to a large black brick wall. Izuku looked at his perks and saw yet another perk, this one sitting directly across from Self-Care, and to the right and under Spine Chill. Similar to his other perks, this one was light green with a white marking on it. This perk’s image was two white sneaker clad feet running.

Just like his earlier dreams, before Izuku could discover what this perk does, he heard a chainsaw, this time though, it was coming towards him. Spine Chill lit up.

Izuku woke up again, this time used to it, he immediately clicked on the new perk, bringing up the panel where he clicked on it again. The description read:

**SPRINT BURST** : When starting to run, break into a sprint at  **150** % of your normal running speed for a maximum of  **3 seconds** . Causes the  **Exhausted** Status Effect for  **60** / **50** / **40** seconds.  **SPRINT BUST** cannot be used when  **Exhausted.** You do not recover from  **Exhaustion** while running.

Izuku excitedly jumped out of bed to run and tell his mom… And slammed face first into his door… Izuku saw a little icon appear next to his perks. It had a white heart that was only filled in a little and when he clicked on it, it read  **Exhaustion** 56 seconds. “Oh so that’s what that means” Izuku said, feeling very tired. Inko opened the door and asked “Izuku honey, are you ok?” Izuku smiled up at her and said “Yeah! I got a new perk!” Inko sighed and smiled “Another one? Well tell me what that one does when we are heading to the doctor’s appointment”

When they arrived at the doctor’s office Izuku was busy writing new ideas in his notebook, very excited about the developments in his quirk. After waiting for a few minutes (Inko is always 5 minutes early) a nurse calls for them. She checks Izuku’s height and weight before leading them into a room and telling them that the doctor would visit them in a few minutes. As they waited, Izuku continued writing in his notebook when suddenly his heartbeat picked up. “Mommy” he said “Someone bad is here” Inko looked over at her son for a second before dialing 110 and pressing the call button. “Hello, can I speak to detective Tsukauchi? It’s urgent” Inko waited for a few seconds before saying “Hello detective, it’s Inko Midoriya… Yes from yesterday… Well, do you have the report that I filed? It should explain how Izuku’s quirk works… Yes, someone at the doctor’s office has set off Izuku’s quirk… Great, please get here fast”

Inko and Izuku waited for a few minutes, every so often Izuku’s heartbeat would increase and decrease in intensity, when finally the detective arrived with two police officers. “Now, young man, can you show me this bad person?” Izuku nodded with a serious expression before leading the detective out of the room. Using his quirk as a sort of hot and cold, Izuku led the group to a room and pointed inside. The detective knocked on the door and said “We are coming in” One of the officers opened the door and let the others enter. In the room there was a young patient girl, no more than 4 years old with white hair, a doctor with a large moustache, and a nurse with a ponytail. “Which one Midoriya?” the detective asked. “Everyone turn around,” Izuku said. The group of three looked confused, but the officer that had held the door open said “Please face the wall” The group of three turned around, still obviously confused. “Um… doctor look at me please” the doctor turned around and looked at Izuku, nothing. “This is ridiculous” the doctor said “What are we-”

“Please turn back around sir” the officer said. The doctor let out a huff, but turned around again “Little girl, look at me please” the girl turned around and asked calmly “What’s going on?” Izuku shook his head, nothing again “Turn back around. Nurse, please look at me” The nurse didn’t move. “Ma’am, please look over here” The nurse turns around and glares at Izuku. Spine Chill activates. “It’s her,” Izuku says. “Sorry ma’am, you’re under arrest” the detective says and gestures to the police officers who begin to walk towards the nurse. The nurse’s eyes blow wide and she takes a step back before yelling “I’m not going to jail!”

The nurse’s fingers changed to needles and she jabbed them at the officers “Don’t come any closer!” The doctor ran over to the opposite side of the room, leaving the young girl to fend for herself. The girl looks over at the nurse without fear. The nurse is about to lunge at the girl when all of the sudden the nurse’s needle fingers are yanked into a nearby counter where they get stuck. The police officers grab the nurse and put her in quirk resistant cuffs. “Ms. Krueger, you are under arrest” The girl looks over at the doctor and says “That was my quirk, I can move things with my mind” The doctor nods and sheepishly walks back over to his patient.

“Well, now we are going to have to find out what that nurse did to upset your quirk Midoriya” Detective Tsukauchi said, scratching the back of his head “Well,” the doctor said “we have had patients complain of drowsiness and loss of memory whenever she deals with them alone. We looked, but could find no evidence of foul play” The detective glared at the doctor “Then why did you not call the police?” The doctor paled. The detective sighed “Whatever, we will look into it, it is possible that that is related to her quirk, thank you Midoriya” With that the detective walked out.

Izuku and his mother returned to their room where their doctor was waiting for them. They ran through some tests. They had Izuku run and timed how long it took for  **Exhaustion** to run out. They gave Izuku small cuts and had him heal himself to see how it worked. Thankfully they didn’t have to test Spine Chill as it had already spoken for itself. They tried having Izuku open his panel and sticking things through it. The items they stuck through disrupted the panel, but Izuku could still manipulate it.

“Well kid, all that’s left is to name your quirk” The doctor said, stroking his black beard. Izuku thought for a moment before having a great idea “I’ll call it Perk, after all, that’s what it says when I open it!” The doctor nodded sagely “Good name sonny, now, how would you spell it?” The doctor was odd, dressed in an all red suit with the sides of his head shaved and a boomerang hanging from his belt. “Um.. P.E.R.K.?” Izuku said, confused. The doctor nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard before standing up “Welp, come back in a month and we’ll see if anything new has appeared with it” Suddenly the door burst open and a man with a bald head and blue arrow tattoos called in “There’s an emergency, someone got into the cactus juice!” The doctor gasped “Not my cactus juice” The two odd men ran out of the room.

“Are we sure that was the doctor?” Izuku asked. Inko thought this was a good point and talked to the nearest nurse. Turns out that was a doctor, he was just very… odd. The Midoriya’s went home and had a party to celebrate Izuku’s quirk. Did you know cake tastes really good after a bowl of Katsudon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Izuku is best child. Can anyone guess the important hidden details? I'll tell you if you can guess it! For those confused, Izuku's "doctor" was actually Soka from Avatar the Last Airbender in his therapist outfit from before their attack on the fire nation during the eclipse. Now! Question of the week for my cuties who play DBD: Who is your favorite killer and why? See you guys next week!


	4. Mettle Of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another perk under Izuku's belt, and his first assist for a villain take down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for four year old Izuku, the next two chapters are time skips to introduce new aspects of Izuku's quirk. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Izuku found himself once more in an odd dream. He saw some bails of hay, trees, a large red and motionless generator, the same corn stalks from his previous dreams, and strangest of all a small construction made out of what Izuku knew were distinctly HUMAN bones. Izuku checked his perks and saw that once again there was a new symbol. This symbol was of a super cool looking gauntlet once more white on green with the white tally mark on it. Like Spine Chill, this new perk wasn’t lit up, so Izuku thought that it must have requirements to activate. Izuku felt his heart rate pick up, hearing the noises of chainsaws in the distance, and saw Spine Chill light up.

Izuku jolted awake, starting to get used to waking up sweating and a slowing heart rate. Looking over at the clock, Izuku saw that it was 6 oclock in the morning. Izuku tapped on his perks and read the newest icon sitting in his inventory of perks. It was called Mettle of Man, and read:

**METTLE OF MAN** : Evil has a way of finding you. After you earn 3  **Protection Hit** Score Events,  **METTLE OF MAN** activates. Once activated, the next occasion that would put you into the  **Dying State** from the  **Injured State** is ignored. The next time you heal back to full health, your aura will be revealed to the Killer when you are farther than  **12** /  **14** /  **16** meters from the Killer.  **METTLE OF MAN** will deactivate the next time you are put into the  **Dying State** . Increases the odds of being the  **Obsession** . The Killer can be  **Obsessed** with only one survivor at a time.

Izuku wasn’t happy about the whole killer being able to see his “aura” and being the “ **Obsession,** ” but he did realize that that could be incredibly useful for being a hero! Jumping out of bed, the small boy ran to his mother to tell her the good news.

When Izuku arrived at his Pre-School, he was excited to tell Katsuki all of the cool new aspects of his quirk. He searched around for the boy before finding him and his cronies over in the far corner of the playground. Izuku happily skipped over to the boys, feeling his heart rate pick up, but reasoning that it must be his quirk still freaking out about Katsuki for whatever reason. When Izuku arrived he saw Katsuki and the other boys picking up stones and throwing them at a girl.

Before Izuku knew what was happening, his body forced him to use Sprint Burst to run in front of the boys. The stones that they were throwing at the girl bounced off of Izuku’s body, giving him cuts and probably bruises later on. Izuku didn’t care however, focusing on keeping the girl behind him safe. Glancing at his perks, Izuku saw that Mettle of Man was now lit up, meaning that the boys had given him the 3 protection hits needed for Mettle of Man to activate.

“Move out of the way Deku! We’re busy testing her quirk, we can test yours later!” Katsuki growled. Izuku shook his head and stood his ground “No Kacchan! It’s not ok to hit people with rocks!” Before the boys could continue arguing, they heard someone chanting something. It was a man with a crazed look in his eyes chanting “Flesh! Flesh! I want flesh!!”

Suddenly the man’s eyes locked on Katsuki and he smiled insanely, throwing his mouth open wide. His teeth grew incredibly fast and shot at the explosion quirked boy. Katsuki’s eyes blew wide and he threw his hands up in front of his face, eyes slamming shut as he waited to be skewered. When the pain never arrived, his eyes slowly opened to see Izuku standing before him with his arms stretched out wide. “D-Deku?” Katsuki asked, afraid that his once best friend had protected him with his life.

Out of nowhere the crazed man was tackled to the ground, his quirk cutting off and his teeth returning to their normal crooked selves. The man who had tackled the crazed villain slapped quirk suppression cuffs on the villain and looked up to see the brave boy who stood in front of the onslaught of teeth. Besides some cuts and bruises that were obviously not done by the teeth, the boy was fine.

Izuku looked to his perks to see that Mettle of Man had gone dark. He was grateful that his quirk had protected him because that would not have been a fun experience. The man who had captured the villain slammed his head into the concrete below him and walked over to the boy “Hey kid” the young man said, his tired eyes tracing the boy’s injuries “are you alright?”

Izuku nodded “Yes, thanks to my quirk I’m alright. Are you a hero?” The young man gave a small smile “Yep, but don’t tell anyone, I’m an underground hero, the name’s Eraserhead, I just graduated a few months ago” Izuku’s eyes widened in wonder, but before he could ask any questions, the young hero moved over to the villain and said “Now I have to go turn this guy in to the police, see you later kid”

“WAIT!” Izuku yelled, causing the man to turn back around. Izuku was holding out a notebook and pen “C-can you give me an a-autograph?” The young hero looked surprised before he smiled once more. He walked back over to the boy and signed the notebook “To my first and only fan -Eraserhead” With a small rustle of Izuku’s hair, the hero was off to the police station with a smile that he tried desperately to hide behind the gray scarf that hung around his neck.

Izuku stood there in a daze staring at his notebook as Katsuki said something about “not needing your shitty help” and the girl he had protected blandly saying “Thank you for helping me” Izuku was too busy being amazed at getting his first autograph from a hero. Not only that, but it was the first autograph that the hero had ever signed apparently. This was going to be his prize possession for the rest of his life.

Inko understandably freaked out when she heard about the attack at the Pre-School and was grateful to Izuku’s quirk that it saved him and everyone else from getting hurt, even if she was suspicious of how it came to activate. Izuku was still in awe of the mysterious hero that had saved him, having spent the rest of the day writing in his notebook about the young hero.

Inko got a call later from a woman who talked about how Izuku had protected her daughter from some bullies throwing rocks at her. This explained how Mettle of Man had activated, but Inko was worried that similar things would happen in the future and Izuku would just heal himself and pretend that nothing happened. The mother on the phone explained that they were pulling their daughter out of the school and moving, but wished that Izuku and her could have been friends.

Inko was still worried about Izuku pretending that everything’s fine, but her pride in her son won out in the end. She ended up making Katsudon for the third time in four days, not that Izuku was going to complain. That night as she tucked her already asleep boy into bed, she snuck a glance at his notebook, seeing that the first few pages covered the more famous heroes, namely All Might, but discovered that after the autograph almost the entirety of the rest of the notebook was dedicated to Eraserhead. She found drawings, theories about his quirk, even names for possible super moves depending on the quirk that the man had. As she got closer to the end she saw costume designs based off of the hero. She saw hero names like “Perkhead” and drawings of what was clearly Izuku standing next to the freshly minted hero.

With a soft smile, Inko set down the notebook and kissed her son goodnight once more before walking out of the room and closed the door behind her, determined to keep an eye out for anything related to this “Eraserhead”

  
  
  
  


_ My boy had a good day. I knew  _ **_METTLE OF MAN_ ** _ would be the best choice. My boy has always wanted to be a hero. I must think of more ways to help him. What perks would be useful to him? Hmmmm, more food for thought. For tonight we’ll put him inside the Thompson House and give him…  _ **_QUICK AND QUIET_ ** _ … Yes, my boy will like that perk. Good for stealth he’ll say. I’ll do anything to keep him safe. Anything for MY BOY! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Can anyone guess wo\ho the speaker is? This is going to be an important chapter much later on because of one special detail that I hope you guys notice. Now, for the chapter after next, I need a survivor to interact with Izuku. I was thinking of having it be Steve, but you guys can vote in the comments, and I'll use whoever gets the most votes! (Unless nobody gets more than a two votes, then I'll just stick with Steve) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Have a good day cuties!


	5. Skeleton Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku discovers a new aspect of his quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! I totally forgot to upload yesterday! My alarm clock wasn't set so I woke up later than I had wanted to, so I didn't think about it! Anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!

**~TIME SKIP 4 YEARS~**

Izuku once again found himself dreaming of the strange corn field. Just because he was always in the same area did not mean that the dream did not change. Long ago Izuku had realized that his dreams were some odd part of his quirk. Every time he would awaken, another perk would be added, or improved upon. Last night he got the final upgrade to his final perk, and now he was curious to see what he would get next.

Izuku looked down at his perks, but saw that they were the same four perks that he always used, ironically the first four he had gotten. He loved all of his perks, knowing each and every one of them had its own purpose and use, but his first four were his favorites for various reasons. Over the years he had used Spine Chill along with his heart beat to locate criminals, he has had Detective Tsukauchi’s phone number on speed dial for at least 3 and a half years now. He has been called in to testify a few times, and with the backing of Detective Tsukauchi’s quirk, it became known that his quirk was the best at picking up hidden criminals, bar none.

Tonight Izuku was working on a generator. Over the years the dreams had started having him do things. He has worked on generators, destroyed the creepy piles of bones, hidden in lockers, thrown down what he now realizes are pallets, and vaulted windows. It seemed to him that the dreams were training him for something. Izuku found that he had perfect knowledge on how to fix generators, and that his body has become more and more toned as the years went on. Muscles slowly built under the skin of his arms and his baby fat melted away, except from his face for whatever reason.

Izuku was going about his business, moving gears and fixing pumps, when he heard what sounded like footsteps approaching. This was something that didn’t happen often, only once or twice over the four years of having his quirk, so Izuku was understandably excited. The dream made him keep working on his generator when someone appeared from the corn. It was a man, he had black hair, black glasses, a dirty white button up shirt with a brown, black, and orange tie, dark pants, and strangest of all, a key clutched tightly in his right hand.

The man paused, seeing Izuku working on the generator “Oh no, don’t tell me a kid wound up in this god awful place. What’s your name kid?” The man slid in next to Izuku on the generator and started working on it, much to Izuku’s surprise “Um… I’m Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. What’s your name?” The man sighed, looking around while working “Dwight Fairfield at your service kid. Now tell me, how did a kid like you-” A chainsaw revved in the background, Izuku’s heartbeat picking up. Dwight’s eyes blew wide “Never mind that now, here kid, if you find the hatch, don’t hesitate to get the fuck out of here. It’s much worse if he catches you” Dwight stopped working on the generator and placed the key on the ground. “It has an add-on so that you keep it even if you use it, and one so that if you get caught… well let’s hope that you don’t get caught. I’ll take his attention, please get out of here kid, for all of our sakes”

With those words, Dwight ran off in the direction of the sounds. Izuku discovered that he could stop working on the generator, so he picked up the key. His eyes widened when he saw a box appear above his perks. This one was pink with a white key inside. Before Izuku could ponder any further, he heard the chainsaw start up before someone let out a pained cry.

“DWIGHT!” Izuku screamed, sitting up in bed. He looked down at the key in his hand, and remembered what Dwight had said. He hoped that he was alright. “BOOM!” His mother charged into the room, knives held in the air with her quirk “IZUKU! WHAT HAPPENED?” Izuku sighed and stood up to comfort his mother. After telling her what had happened, Inko hugged her child close to her, telling him that she was glad that he was ok, and that if she ever met Mr. Fairfield, she would have to thank him.

Izuku messed around with his perk screen after realizing that he couldn’t let go of the key in his hand. After a while he found out that if he clicked on the key it would bring him to an item inventory, and if he clicked on it again it would be “unequipped” so to speak. He got dressed and headed off to school, thinking about Dwight the entire way. He was so distracted that he ran into someone “I-I’m so-sorry, I w-w-wasn’t looking w-were I w-was go-” Before he could finish, he was slammed into a wall “Stupid Deku!” It was one of his many bullies.

Because of his supposedly “Weak quirk,” something that when stated would send an odd rush of anger through him, Izuku was bullied on a daily basis. This boy was one of the worst. There were two factions that bullied him, one that was led by Katsuki and one led by this boy, Ran Kichida. Ran held Izuku off of the ground by his shirt collar, an impressive feat considering the muscle that Izuku had packed on over the years. “What do you think you’re doing here?” Ran asked, his breath smelling like rancid milk “U-um… G-g-getting an e-education?” Izuku said, not really thinking about his words.

The larger boy growled “You shouldn’t have said that Deku, now you’re going to get it!” Izuku trembled at those words. Ran dragged Izuku along by his shirt collar until they arrived at a door. Ran grabbed the door handle and threw the door open before tossing Izuku inside. Izuku’s back crashed against the back wall and he let out a little groan, looking up into the eyes of one of his many tormentors. Ran smirked from his position in the doorway of the janitor’s closet “Good luck getting out now, Deku”

As the door slammed shut, Izuku started to panic. He couldn’t be late for class, his teachers would kill him! Dwight’s face flashed in Izuku’s mind. “ _ I really wish Dwight was here, he’d know what to do” _ Izuku curled into a ball, holding onto his legs tightly as he resigned himself to a lecture, detention, and, of course, waiting until someone ended up opening the door. Then Izuku remembered the key. Quickly equipping it, he slid the key into the slot in the door. “ _ No way this can work, it’s not even the right key!” _ Even as he thought this, he twisted the key before pushing the door open, allowing light to flood onto him. “ _ Thank you Dwight, I hope we meet again _ ”

Izuku unequipped the key, seeing that one of the add-ons was now missing, supposedly the add-on that allowed him to keep the key when he used it.

As Izuku was running home, something that was routine to him after the years of torture at the hands of his two factions of bullies, all he could think about was meeting Dwight again and thanking him for the key. Hopefully they will meet again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, the first item Izuku will acquire. Dwight is going to play a larger part in this story. I want him to be someone special to Izuku... well... you'll see what I mean in later chapters. Now! Question of the week! What is your favorite survivor item/offering and why? Leave your answers in the comments below, or just stop by to say hi! Comments greatly help me to stay motivated for this story and my other one, so even just saying that you like this story is a big help! Anyway, have a great day cuties!


	6. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a horrible dream, a run in with Katsuki, and is attacked by a villain all in one day. But to make up for it, he meets All Might and develops new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my proudest chapters for both this fic, and in general! I'm sorry about the awkward time-skip, but I wanted to get to this point sooner rather than later. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments. Before we start this chapter though, I found a really awesome video that I think is super awesome if you're a big fan of DBD like I am. Now I don't know the person that made this, I didn't have any hand in making it, and take no credit for it... but it's fucking AMAZING! Here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uewAQPrVmE8&list=LL6uGMxTRTvk1dcDV9J4Natg&index=2&t=0s  
> Now on with our regularly scheduled programing!

**~TIME SKIP, LAST YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL~**

Izuku was cleansing a hex totem near a generator. They were linked to the killer’s perks, and destroying them would take away that perk for that night. Since that night four almost seven years ago, Izuku has seen many things. He has talked to other survivors, finding there to be much more than he’d expected. Thankfully they were all nice to him. The killers on the other hand? Not so much.

Izuku had had experiences with them. They would chase him all over the place. There were so many different killers, the Hag, the Doctor, Pyramid Head, the Trapper, and so many others. Of course there was also Billy. Izuku hated him the most. No matter how long the killers chased him, just before they hit him he would wake up in bed, sweat dripping off of him as if he had taken a bath in it.

Finishing the totem, a loud thrum rang out throughout the arena that Izuku found himself in this time. Mackmillian estate, his brain supplied. Turning to the generator, Izuku found someone working on it. He was dressed in a blue sailor’s outfit with a white cap that read “ _Scoop’s Ahoy!”_ This was Steve Harrington, one of Izuku’s favorite survivors to interact with. Steve never treated him like a child, he saw that Izuku was stuck here like the rest of them, at least for the night, and would talk to him like a person. Steve would also tell him interesting stories about his time in America. Before he was brought to wherever this is, he lived in a place called Hawkins Indiana in the 1980s.

This was a sad fact to learn for both Izuku and Steve, as that was over 300 years in the past, but Steve said that it felt like he had only been there a few months, so while he was sad that he was likely never going to see the world or his family again, he accepted that it was the truth of the matter and he would help Izuku whenever they saw each other.

“How ya doin’ kid?” Steve asked, peaking over at Izuku from his position on the generator. Izuku sighed “Well, I could be better. How are you?” Steve chuckled “I could be better, too. So, still gonna try being a pro hero?” Unlike a few survivors, Steve was very supportive of Izuku’s dream to be a hero. He said that Izuku could be whatever he wanted to be regardless of the fact that his quirk was a non-combatant type. Steve told him of when he and some of the kids that he knew from his time beat the Demogorgon with nothing but a baseball bat, a bear trap, some gasoline, and a gun. Izuku thought that he might have been over exaggerating a smidge, especially since he had talked to Nancy Wheeler who was there and she said that it was embellished.

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of ideas on how to use my quirk for good! I just hope that Kacchan won’t try to stop me… again” Steve scowled, he had never been a big fan of Katsuki. Before they could say more, Spine Chill lit up, but there was no heartbeat “Steve, run! It’s a killer without a terror radius!” Steve’s eyes widened and he stopped repairing the generator. Before he ran off, he looked at Izuku like he wanted to say something before deflating and saying “I believe in you kid” As Steve ran off, Izuku realised that the generator was almost finished. Izuku was about to finish it as he heard heavy breathing behind him and a little jingle. It was the worst killer to go up against. Micheal Meyers. Suddenly Izuku felt a large hand grab him and yank him off of the generator before he was slung over a shoulder. Izuku realised that this was what it was like to be carried by the killer.

He struggled, pounding his fists against Micheal’s back. “No! Kid!” Izuku turned, still trying to get loose, and saw Steve and another survivor, Ash Williams, running over to where Izuku was being carried by Micheal. Before they could do anything, Micheal grabbed Izuku by his waist and lifted him off of his shoulder. Izuku’s eyes widened as he was suddenly slammed down on a hook, the pain was excruciating as the metal pierced the back of his shoulder and emerged out of the front. Izuku heard screams of pain, his hands clutching the offending metal as his body spasmed and tried to pull him off of the sacrificial hook. Izuku saw Steve running over to Izuku as his consciousness faded to black.

Inko Midoriya was used to Izuku’s nightmares, sometimes he would wake up with a yell of fear because he had been caught, but this was nothing like that. She was standing in the kitchen sipping coffee when she heard Izuku _wail_ in pain. Her mug smashed on the floor as she wrenched Izuku’s door open to see him clutching his shoulder and curled up in the fetal position. Inko rushed to her son’s side and pulled him into a hug, tears streaming from their eyes as she held him close and whispered to him that everything would be alright.

**~SCHOOL~**

Izuku was exhausted, not only did he actually get caught this time, he got hooked! And as if that wasn’t enough, Ran’s faction had been messing with him all day! Izuku was so done with this that he barely heard the teacher call him out on wanting to go to UA. Thanks, teach. The class laughed at him, but he noticed that Katsuki had stood up. “Deku!” he snarled, slamming his hands onto the desk “I told you, your quirk is useless for being a hero! You’ll just die and force everybody else to pick up the slack!”

Izuku shrunk back into his chair “I-I-I c-can t-take care o-of myself” Katsuki growled “Prove it” This was when their teacher decided to half-heartedly speak up “Now now boys, settle down, no fighting” Katsuki growled once more before pushing himself off of Izuku’s desk and stomping back to his own to finish out the class. It was funny, Izuku could stand in the face of massive killers the size of All Might and hardly flinch, but whenever his Katsuki activated Spine Chill he acted like a scared child.

The bell rang before Izuku was fully packed up, so he had to scramble to shove his papers and notebooks into his backpack and leave. He was reaching for a notebook labeled “ _Hero Analysis For The Future #13_ ” When Katsuki snatched a different notebook off of his desk. “ _Perk Combinations #4_?” Katsuki read aloud before flipping through a few pages and staring at the contents “This is just like your quirk Deku… useless for hero work” Katsuki slapped his hands together with the notebook between them. He let off an explosion, charring the book before he tossed it out of the window. “Do something different with your life Deku. Heroes don’t run away like you do” With these words, Katsuki and his followers left the classroom.

Izuku found his burned notebook in a koi fish pond being eaten by its inhabitants. After _fishing_ it out, Izuku started his trekk home. How could his day get any worse? A villain attack of course! Izuku was passing under a bridge when his heartbeat picked up and he heard a rumble. Izuku looked behind him to see some disgusting jell-o like substance slipping out of a storm grate. Izuku started to walk faster, not knowing where the killer was and as such not wanting to waste his Sprint Burst.

Out of nowhere Izuku felt a long tendril snake around his waist. Before he could fully comprehend that that was a bad sign, he was engulfed by the nasty sludge. “Thanks kid, I was needing a medium sized suit to get away from that cursed hero!” Izuku struggled, flashes of being hooked left him panicked and sobbing. “Shhh, it’s alright kid, I heard death wasn’t bad for those who weren’t evil. Maybe you’ll even enjoy it” The villain sounded just the slightest bit remorseful, but Izuku couldn’t hear him anyways. Izuku felt his consciousness fading and knew that this would be his end. Then he felt more than heard an aggressive voice “ ~~ **_NOT MY BOY!_ **~~”

Izuku felt a weight in his left hand as his right grabbed at something. With a yank or two, Izuku felt the thing in his hands roar to life. Izuku was jerk right and left, the item whipping him around in a jerky sort of dance. The tar around him fled from him as he was dragged forward by the life saving tool. As quickly as it had started, the roaring device sputtered to a stop. Izuku breathed heavily, now a few feet from the villain. When he looked down Izuku saw something that shocked him to his core. It was LEATHERFACE’S chainsaw in his hands. Before Izuku or the villain could recover from the shock of Izuku’s spontaneous weapon summoning, the sewer grate popped off and a hulking figure crawled out.

“NO! HE CAN’T BE HERE YET!” The villain yelled, lunging at Izuku in one last desperate attempt. Izuku revved the chainsaw, but before he could fully activate it, a booming voice rang out “FEAR NOT, FOR _I_ AM HERE!” The figure leaned back and threw their fist forwards, the air pressure enough to splatter the villain and throw Izuku into the wall behind him.

When Izuku came to, he felt a hand lightly tapping at his face and an emptiness in his hands. “HELLO MY BOY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Izuku’s eyes snapped open, seeing the massive figure of All Might himself leaning above him. “All Might?!” Izuku cried, scrambling back a little bit. All Might let out a booming laugh “YES, IT IS I!” Izuku stuttered, trying to ask for an autograph before looking next to him and seeing his “ _Hero Analysis_ ” notebook open to All Might’s signature!

Izuku scooped up his notebook and bowed, a few tears streaming down his face. All Might laughed again “WHAT IS YOUR NAME KIDDO?” Izuku sputtered out “I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya s-s-s-s-” All Might sweatdropped at the young fan boy, mentally viewing him as a scratched record. A light pat on the back brought out a “-s-sir” All Might flashed his signature smile “I’M GLAD YOU’RE OK MY BOY, THANK YOU FOR DISTRACTING THE VILLAIN AND I APOLOGIZE FOR GETTING YOU CAUGHT UP IN MY FIGHT” All Might bowed to Izuku who felt like he was going to simultaneously implode and explode “NOW, I MUST BE OFF! SAFE TRAVELS!” All Might dropped into a deep crouch, and before Izuku could really comprehend the matter, he was dangling from All Might’s pants a few hundred feet in the air.

All Might landed on a nearby building, and after dislodging a frightened Izuku, made to leap again when Izuku cried out “All Might, can I be a hero with a useless quirk!?” All Might paused before he was engulfed in steam. Out walked a frail man clutching his side “Of course you can Young Midoriya” The man began coughing up blood into his hand and leaning on his knee.

Izuku panicked and rushed to help the man, a purple medkit being equipped with a flurry of hand motions “Where are you injured sir?” The man looked up at the boy in surprise before letting out a bloody chuckle “A simple first aid kit can’t help me Young Midoriya” he lifted his shirt to reveal an angry purple scar on the left side of his stomach. Izuku gasped before looking more determined than ever “I think I can heal you sir, my quirk gives me an incredible healing power!” The man looked up at Izuku stunned before removing his shirt slowly “Might as well give it a shot”

Izuku brought out a roll of gauze from the medkit and began wrapping it around the man’s body with surprising speed and skill. Once Izuku had fully wrapped the man’s torso, he tore the gauze and the medkit disappeared, used up. The man looked shocked, already feeling better. “By my best estimate, if you keep that on for at least a week, you should be fully healed. I can give you my phone number just in case something happens and you need me to rebandage you”

The man rubbed at the gauze covered wound in complete disbelief. “As I told you Young Midoriya, you can 100% be an amazing hero” Izuku tilted his head in confusion “How do you know my name?” The man scrunched his face up a bit before a puff of steam surrounded him and where there was once a frail looking man, All Might stood in all his glory. The steam surrounded All Might and the man appeared once again “I am All Might”

Izuku freaked out for a few seconds before asking All Might to explain. All Might explained how he was involved with a villain a little over five years ago and received the wound to his chest, causing him to only be able to maintain his hero form for a few hours a day. Izuku was shocked, putting the pieces together in his mind and seeing that it all made sense. “Now Young Midoriya, to return to your question” Izuku looked up at his idol once more “I believe that anyone with the drive and passion can be a hero, strong quirk, weak quirk, no quirk! The first heroes were quirkless after all! Of course, training and mastering some kind of gadget or device to help with fighting against villains would be mandatory, but anyone can do it! And young man, you have already proved yourself a hero! You immediately went to work helping a complete stranger. You are already more of a hero than some pros” Izuku burst out crying, holding his head in his hands as All Might proclaimed “Young Midoriya! You will not become just a hero! You will become a GREAT HERO!”

Izuku sobbed and held his chest, allowing his tears to freely flow down his face. This was all he’s ever wanted to hear.

Then he heard an explosion in the distance, and he was off like a shot. All Might looked after him as the door he had flown through banged against the wall. He smiled before chasing after the boy, eager to see what he would do next.

When Izuku arrived at the scene, he couldn’t see what was happening, just that the heroes weren’t doing anything. Moving around, he tried to catch a better glimpse, not noticing All Might come skidding to a stop beside him. All Might hadn’t felt this good in years! Then, Izuku saw what was happening. The slime villain had returned, and this time the hostage it was holding was none other than… Katsuki Bakugo. “ _I need to save him, but HOW?!”_ Izuku screamed into the abyss of his mind. “ ~~**_LIKE THIS_ **~~” Izuku felt his joints popping and his muscles tearing, but all he cared about was saving Katsuki.

Izuku was moving before he knew it, now much taller and heavier than any of the people around him. Izuku was guided by a feeling in the back of his mind. His hands were held down at his sides facing the villain, he was hunched forwards, and his face was split into five sections with jagged teeth. He let out a mighty “ _HISSSSSSSS_ ” before he lunged forwards. His long grey arms shot out and dug into the sludge, grabbing Katsuki into a sort of hug before he pulled himself back. Everything was dead silent. The sludge villain began to back away, forming gooey tendrils and lashing out at Izuku with them.

They missed as Izuku pulled Katsuki and himself away from the villain, his head once again opening to let out a mighty roar, spittle flying everywhere. Just then, All Might emerged from the crowd in his hero form “LEAVE HIM AND RUN YOUNG MIDORIYA, I’LL HANDLE THIS!” Izuku listened to his hero and ran off, his feet pounding at the concrete as he sped off. He heard All Might’s voice boom with a “DEROOOIT SMAAAASH!” Izuku found a safe space and allowed his body to return to normal, not seeing the small bar at the bottom of his vision about 1/5 full. He sprinted home, not sure what to think about transforming into the Demogorgon.

**~TIME SKIP NIGHT TIME~**

That night, Izuku’s dream was different. In a very bad way. He stalked through Mackmillan estate, not in control of his body. He was taller now, more muscular. His breathing was heavy, and there was a knife clutched in his hand. He spotted a boy working on a generator. His power activated as he watched the boy, **EVIL WITHIN** reaching level two before he surged forward and grabbed the boy off of the generator.

The boy banged his arms and legs against Izuku, but Izuku was much stronger than the boy. His body moved towards a hook, Izuku trying desperately to stop and to let the boy go. He finally reached the hook, grabbing the boy by the waist and hoisting him up… before brutally slamming him down onto the hook. The boy _howled_ in pain as Izuku looked at him hanging on the hook, seeing his own face staring back at him.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Shape, AKA Michael Myers_ ** : Michael is a no terror radius killer, meaning that a survivor’s heartbeat will not pick up when he is near unless he is in tier three, see later notes for more details. Michael’s power is called **EVIL WITHIN**. Michael can activate his power to stalk survivors. The more survivors he stalks, and for longer, the higher tier he reaches. Upon reaching his final tier, tier three, he may instantly down a survivor. (Downing a survivor is when a killer hits a survivor two times, when at full health, rendering them only able to crawl and recover until they are hooked, or healed by another survivor).

 **Strategy** : Use Spine Chill (See Perk Book) to identify when Michael is looking in your direction. If it lights up, hide where he cannot see you. Try not to allow him to see you at all costs.

**_The Cannibal, AKA Leatherface, AKA Bubba_ ** : Bubba’s power is that he has a chainsaw. When he starts up his chainsaw, he moves slightly quicker and swings it erratically. If he hits a survivor during this, he will instantly down them. (See **_The Shape_ ** for details about downing). If he still has charge on his chainsaw, he can continue to swing it, allowing him to down multiple survivors at once. There is a small cooldown between uses of the chainsaw.

 **Strategy** : Cause Leatherface to run into an obstacle while using his chainsaw, this will cause him to stop and be unable to walk anywhere while the chainsaw is still active. **WARNING:** This will NOT stop his chainsaw, and if you get too close, you may still be downed.

**_The Demogorgon_ ** : The Demogorgon has two powers at its disposal. The first is a simple lunge. It can prepare to lunge at a survivor, and is slower while doing so. The second power it possesses are tears into what is referred to as “ _The Upside Down_ ” by survivors Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler who have extensive experiences with it. These tears allow the Demogorgon to travel at incredible speeds from one tear to another and are invisible to survivors until used. When emerging from the tear, the Demogorgon temporarily has no terror radius. This usually only lasts a few seconds, but can be dangerous.

 **Strategy** : Destroy any tear that you come across, and if you see the Demogorgon readying to lunge, start to zig-zag, as it can only travel in a straight line when lunging. Spine Chill (See Perk Book) is recommended in case you miss a tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the chapter? Again, I'm super proud of this chapter despite the rushed bits, so I hope that you like it as much as I do! Did I do a good job describing the killers used in this chapter? Let me know as this is the way it will be formatted until I've explained all of the killers. Now question of the week! What is your favorite map to play on? Let me know down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi, or tell me what you thought of that video! I thrive on comments and it always makes me happy to see them! Bye for now cuties, have a great day!


	7. Exam Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku takes the entrance exam with his newfound powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the large time skip, but there wasn't really enough to explore Izuku testing out his powers, so I didn't want to write a chapter that was either too full or not full enough, so this is what we got. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**~TIME SKIP DAY OF THE ENTRANCE EXAM~**

Izuku was Leatherface tonight. Ever since the Slime Villain incident, Izuku no longer dreamt of being a survivor. No, now he was the killer. He found that he was not in control of his actions throughout the night, his body moving on its own. In the first few weeks the dreams taught him how to use the killers and their powers.

Izuku downed two survivors. His body picked up Detective Tap and began its trek to a nearby hook. No matter how much Izuku struggled, Leatherface just kept walking. Finally he made it to the hook, Leatherface pulled Tap off of his shoulder, and with a mighty heave threw the poor detective right onto a hook. It was that moment every night that Izuku woke up, tears and sweat dripping off his face. Izuku hated this side of his quirk, but he knew that he could use it for good! If only during the day.

Izuku could now turn into 21 unique killers. He could also use their power while looking like himself. This all came at a price though. Izuku had no idea what it was, but there was a bar at the bottom of his vision whenever he used his killer powers. Turning into one killer was a flat rate and he guessed that he could do it about 10 times before the bar filled up. Using the killers’ powers as himself charged him a small amount for each time he used it, but he could do it for much longer. Plus he wasn’t in the body of some sort of mass serial killer.

Izuku arrived at UA, gazing up at its gates in wonder. Not even the horrors of his quirk could spoil his mood! “Deku!” Well, that might do it. Katsuki thundered his way over to Izuku before leaning in his face “Get out of here with your weak ass quirk nerd, you’ll only get yourself killed” Katsuki stomped off, leaving Izuku by himself at the gates, his mood thoroughly ruined. “I’ve been killed every night for the past 6 years” He grumbled, before walking in to take his exam. What he didn’t notice was a grey head of hair watching the encounter.

Izuku breezed through the test, his years of thinking up ways to be a hero with his quirk having trained his brain to be fast and precise at thinking through problems. Unfortunately Katsuki was seated next to him in the auditorium. Present Mic explained the rules of the exam and the point system, the only problem was that a blue haired boy stood up and yelled about there being four robots instead of three. Mic told the students that it was worth zero points, and thus should just be left alone.

As Izuku mentally brought up his list of killers that would be best suited for the exam, he noticed some commotion to his left. “ARE YOU TRYING TO DISTRACT THAT BOY! HE WAS CLEARLY CONCENTRATING” It was the blue haired boy… whoopy! Izuku saw that he was berating a grey haired girl around his height. No that wouldn’t do at all.

Izuku marched his way over to the two and cleared his throat, stopping the conversation “I will assume that you were talking about me?” At blue-boy’s nod he continued “Well, how do you know she was even coming over to me?” blue-boy stiffened “The only one being distracting here is you, and not only here, but also in the presentation. You need to calm down and allow people to speak”

Everyone around them was staring at Izuku and blue-boy in shock when Present Mic’s voice rang out “ **STAAAAAART!** ” Izuku smiled “Welp, that’s my cue!” He took off towards the gates of the mini city in a run. His bones popped and grew, his body swelling like a balloon as spectral armor appeared around him. When he passed through the gate, his transformation was finished. He was well over seven feet tall now, and larger than All Might in terms of muscle. He was dressed in light samurai armor with a red demon mask on his face, long bushy white hair, and was holding a large katana in his right hand. He was the  **ONI** .

Coming across his first robot, he swung the sword before it could react, instantly cleaving it in two. His left hand stretched out, red orbs flying from the defeated robot body into his palm. He continued through the exam slicing through robots like a 1,000 degree knife through butter. He had stopped and dropped his transformation to heal other examinees that he saw that looked like they were in some trouble, but otherwise he was racking up points quickly.

It was then that the small city rumbled. Izuku turned his masked head towards the noise and saw what could only have been the Zero Pointer. It was much larger than he had anticipated. The other students funneled past him, running towards the exit when he heard it. A voice rang out in pain, and he could see the red orbs that appeared whenever he was the Oni and someone was injured. It was the grey haired girl from earlier! She was trapped under a large piece of rubble.

Izuku was storming his way towards her before he knew it. When he had processed his charge, he activated the Oni’s power. A rage flowed through him, and he let out a mighty roar! Red mist flowed out of him as his katana switched into a large spiked metal club. He held the club with both hands and held it by his side, charging forward with astounding speed. The Zero Pointer reared its arm back and threw a punch at the helpless girl. Izuku made it before the robot’s arm did, and with another roar, he swung the club up into the giant’s hand.

The arm crumbled like paper, and explosions blasted their way up the arm until the robot’s head popped off of its body. The now lifeless robot crashed into the pavement and lay motionless. Izuku turned to the girl and saw her staring up at him with wide eyes. It was odd though, where Izuku expected to see horror and fear, there was wonder and awe. Izuku’s rage mode faded, and he raised his foot. With two hard kicks, the rubble split in two, and Izuku moved it off of the girl.

Izuku allowed the transformation to drop before he whipped out a green medkit. He gently grabbed the girl’s ankle and began wrapping it in the gauze that he pulled from the medkit “Sorry if I scared you, my killer forms are all pretty frightening” The girl stared at him for a few seconds before replying “Nay, you were most valiant. I could not feel horror at your display of chivalry” Izuku was confused by her way of speaking, but smiled at the compliment “Thank you, this should be fully healed in an hour or so”

Before Izuku could say more, he heard some sort of tapping “Hello? Is there anyone injured over here?” Izuku’s head shot up “Over here! I’m taking care of it, but she should be carried or assisted to the bus while her foot heals. Recovery Girl appeared from the ruins of the city and looked at Izuku strangely before her eyes widened in realization “You need to come with me sonny, I have someone who needs to thank you”

Izuku was confused, but when two robots walked over and put the girl on a stretcher, he decided to follow Recovery Girl. He didn’t notice the grey haired girl reach out to call to him before he was out of sight. Izuku and Recovery Girl took a smaller shuttle to the main UA building which they entered. Izuku was busy trying to not geek out to notice that they had reached the nurse’s office. Recovery Girl opened the door and gently pushed him inside. Izuku saw a large man sitting on one of the cots. He had long blonde hair and was very tall. He was skinny, but nowhere near the emancipated look he had sported ten months ago. “ALL MIGHT?!”

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Oni_ ** : The Oni has a very interesting power, when he injures a survivor he collects red orbs that appear as the survivor moves. Once he has collected a certain amount, he can enter a rage mode where he has a club instead of a katana. While in this rage mode, he can sprint at an incredible rate, break pallets quickly, and instantly down a survivor. His rage mode will persist even after downing a survivor.

**Strategy** : Heal as quickly as possible so that the Oni may not collect enough orbs to activate his power. If his power is activated, stick close to walls and other objects. When the Oni sprints, it is much harder for him to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? The Oni is going to be one of Izuku's main killers because of how strong he is and how versatile the uses for his power are when taking out villains. Question of the week! What is your favorite map? (Nobody answered this last week, so yall don't get a new question >:P) Anyways, let me know in the comments, or pop by to tell me anything that you like! Any sort of comment makes me happy to see so as long as you're not being mean then comment anything! Have a great day cuties!


	8. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being a short chapter, but I have been busy with school having started up again. I didn't really have a good idea on what I wanted this chapter to be. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! And make sure to check the end of the chapter for a vote!

“ALL MIGHT?!” Izuku was very confused as to what the Symbol of Peace was doing at UA in Recovery Girl’s office. “ **Hello Young Midoriya** ” All Might smiled, his voice deep like it was in his hero form but it wasn’t as booming as it usually was “ **How have you been my boy?** ” Izuku was doing his best not to freak out “I’ve been alright All Might, but why are you here?” All Might and Recovery Girl looked at each other before All Might spoke again “ **My boy, do you understand what you did for me?** ”

Izuku was scared at first, but upon seeing the smiles of the two pros, he relaxed “I don’t All Might, I’m sorry” All Might merely chuckled before getting out of his seat “ **Young Midoriya, you have done what no one else in the world could. You healed me, allowing me to continue being a hero. That means that every life that I have saved and will save from that day forward were also saved by you. For this, you have my eternal gratitude** ” With this, All Might got on his knees and touched his head to the floor at Izuku’s feet. Izuku stumbled back with wide eyes “A-A-All M-Might, g-g-g-g-get up! Y-you c-can’t kneel t-t-to someone l-like m-m-me!” All Might sat on his heels “ **My boy, you are my hero, I am expressing how thankful I am. People have done this for me hundreds of times, and I can only do this much for all of the people who will be thankful to you without ever knowing it** ”

Izuku was reeling. Recovery Girl offered him a seat and he gladly collapsed into it. All Might got off of the floor and sat down on the cot once more “ **Young Midoriya, can we ask you for one more favor?** ” Izuku nodded so fast that Recovery Girl was wondering if he was missing a vertebrae in his neck “ **We would like to run experiments on the gauze that you used to heal me, do you have any left?** ” Izuku nodded and equipped a purple medkit “My quirk generates as much as I need, but I don’t think that this will work”

Izuku pulled out a little bit of gauze and cut it off before handing it to Recovery Girl. She took it from him and hobbled over to a microscope nearby, but before she could slip the gauze under it, the gauze disintegrated in her hand. She sighed “Seems like you were right dear, drat!” Izuku felt bad, but he did warn them. “ **Now, onto the last topic of discussion** ” All Might’s piercing blue eyes delving into Izuku’s green “ **Izuku Midoriya, you have the heart of a true hero. You have shown time and time again that you wish to do only the right thing. For this reason, I have deemed you worthy of inheriting my quirk, ONE FOR ALL** ” Izuku’s eyes widened. Inherit a quirk? That seemed impossible.

“ **One For All is a sacred torch passed down for hundreds of years to defeat evil anywhere it may appear. I am the eighth wielder and I believe that you are the most suitable candidate to be the ninth.** ” Izuku’s jaw dropped as he thought about it. He could be as strong as All Might, even with his evil quirk… His quirk. He hadn’t thought about that. “How does One For All effect quirks?” Izuku asked, already feeling guilty. All Might looked at him in confusion before replying “ **Well, it boosts their power quite a bit. I wouldn’t really know** ” Izuku looked down sadly “I’m sorry All Might, I can’t accept this power”

Al Might did a double take “ **W-what? Why not Young Midoriya?** ” Izuku fidgeted in place “My quirk… it’s evil. And not in the sense that it makes me look evil, as in it truly is” All Might’s expression fell “My powers come from people trapped in a place that we do not understand, and from creatures that hunt them down. The one that you saw me transform into on the day we first met is the Demogorgon and is the cause for hundreds of real deaths. I know. I looked it up” All Might couldn’t believe his ears. “I’ve come to terms that it is evil, that’s why I’m going to be a hero anyways. To make up for the deaths that have come from the killers of my quirk”

All Might looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t know how to start “I’m so sorry All Might, I wish it was different” With this Izuku stood, bowed low, and walked out of the room. Izuku stood for a second outside of the door. Then with the aid of Sprint Burst he took off down the hall, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t see All Might watching from the door he left. Nor did he see the gray haired girl watching him run out of the gate.

**~TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS~**

Izuku was surprised. For the past two weeks he didn’t have any dreams, although he felt much more tired than he usually did. He had been feeling awful since he got home from the entrance exam. His mom had tried cheering him up, but nothing that she did seemed to work. Izuku was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when it happened. “IZUKUUUUUU! IT’S HERE!” His mom came crashing through the door with an envelope in her hand.

Izuku took the letter from her and sat down at his desk. Opening the envelope revealed a small black disc. “ **I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!** ” Izuku’s heart sank as he saw his hero in holographic form “ **YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU DID AMAZINGLY ON THE WRITTEN EXAM! SCORING HIGHEST OUT OF ALL OF THE OTHER HERO EXAMINEES. AS FOR THE PRACTICAL EXAM YOU SCORED 54 POINTS! THIS WOULD LAND YOU 5TH PLACE, IF NOT FOR ONE THING! RESCUE POINTS! AND YOU GOT THEM IN DROVES! FOR HEALING OTHERS IN THE EXAM, AND SAVING A GIRL TRAPPED IN RUBBLE, YOU WERE AWARDED 100 RESCUE POINTS! YOU NOW HOLD THE RECORD AS THE HIGHEST SCORING PERSON ON THE EXAM! BEATING ME BY 10 POINTS! HAHA!** **WELCOME, YOUNG MIDORIYA, TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!** ” All Might’s smile shrunk a little “ **AND MY OFFER STILL STANDS YOUNG MIDORIYA, IF YOU SO WISH TO TAKE IT** ”

With that the recording shut off and Izuku was left to his thoughts. He was happy with his results, and he wondered what it would be like to inherit One For All, but he can’t help but see the dangers in it. It was something to think about later. For now, he had some packing to do.

**~POV SWITCH~**

Katsuki Bakugo could hardly believe it. Izuku had beaten him. How? Did he know something that Katsuki didn’t? That’s absurd! The damn Deku was only going to get himself killed. It must have been a fluke! Yeah! That has to be it! A FLUKE!

**~POV SWITCH~**

She watched the video of the boy who saved her. She was certain that most people would be horrified by the large demonic man charging at them, but she could tell. The spirits told her that he posed no threat to her. In fact he was an old friend of hers. She replayed the disc for what felt like the 5th time. She found it hard to believe that she was going to the same school as him, she was just… well… her! Nothing special. She watched as the video was brought up again. She watched as the Oni charged down at her before saving her from the clutches of the giant robot. Her savior in red.

**IMPORTANT!!!**

You guys get to decide what happens with Izuku and One For All. There are three options:

Option 1: Izuku doesn't accept One For All and helps All Might decide who to give it to

Option 2: Izuku takes One For All and shit hits the fan

Option 3: Mystery option where shit gets interesting (This is a surprise tool that will help us later)

Let me know your choice in the comments below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was a good chapter despite its flaws! Question of the week, who is best girl for My Hero? Duke it out in the comments! Have a great day cuties!


	9. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the quirk tests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes have been collected! Drum roll please! The winner is....!  
> Option 3! With 26 votes!  
> Up second was option 2! With 18 votes!  
> And coming in the rear with 9 votes is option 1!  
> Now that I'm looking at them, it's weird that they are all x2 each other... Odd.... Anyway! That means that it is the mystery! And it won't happen until waaaay down the line, so I hope that ya'll are happy with your choices! Also, I was thinking about making a discord, what do ya'll think? Anyways onto the chapter!

Izuku was the Nurse tonight. The rocks and trees of Mackmillian estate making it difficult to teleport. He blinked across the map paying close attention to the generators. Finally he found a survivor, Meg. He felt bad about hurting anyone in his dreams, but he knew that the longer he waited, the longer he would be here. Smacking her once, he watched as she ran into the building aptly named “Iron Works of Misery.” He blinked into the building to find her on the catwalk. After another two blinks he was behind her and knocked her to the ground.

He glumly reached down and lifted her onto his shoulder, but when he looked up he noticed someone else standing there, Dwight. Shocked and overjoyed, Izuku floated forwards, forgetting the situation. Then Dwight lifted something in his hand, a flashlight. This stopped Izuku, confused. The light came on and burned his eyes, the whole world turning white. He felt the weight of Meg leave his shoulder and he reached up to rub his eyes, only to find himself in his bed.

This new discovery along with what this day was sure to hold significantly brightened Izuku’s mood. He leapt out of bed and began his morning routine. After getting ready, and having a fight with his tie, Izuku was ready for the day! He wished his mother a good day with a kiss to her temple and a smile before walking out the door.

The train ride was smooth, and Izuku couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him. He skipped through the gates and down the halls of UA, his eyes staring in wonder at the halls of hero trainees. His heartbeat picked up, meaning that it was likely that Katsuki was around, but he hoped that he was in class 1-B and that it was just close by. He reached the door of his classroom and was given quite a shock, it was huge! Probably to support students that were the size of the Oni or other large killers. He slid open the door to find something that dampened his mood. There was the blue haired boy from the entrance exam AND Katsuki. Dammit. The blue haired boy noticed him standing there and quickly approached him “My name is Tenya Iida from Somei academy!”

Izuku cut him off with an unenthused smile “I heard… Hey there Kacchan” Katsuki growled in his seat. “It’s you!” a faint voice spoke from his left. He turned to see an oddly familiar head of grey hair “Oh hey! You’re that girl from the exam! Are you alright?” Izuku was about to continue when he heard a voice grumble from below them “If you’re here to make friends then you can get out”

Looking down, Izuku found a yellow caterpillar with a face. While Iida looked shocked and slightly fearful, and the grey girl looked disgusted, Izuku didn’t react. He had seen much worse. “It took all of you 8 seconds yo quiet down, a villain could have killed 10 people by then. Work on it.” The caterpillar rightened itself, and unzipped, allowing the form of a man to escape it. “I’m your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Put these on and meet me outside in 10 minutes”He set down gym uniforms and with that the hobo left the room.

Izuku calmly grabbed his uniform and began his trek to the locker rooms. He reached the locker room and was already removing his shirt when Katsuki burst in, closely followed by other students. Izuku finished changing and left the chaotic room, arriving outside to see their teacher standing there expectantly. When Izuku arrived, Aizawa raised an eyebrow. Izuku shrugged “I learned to get things done before things get me done” A small smirk grew on his teacher’s face, and Izuku felt like he had made a good first impression.

After the rest of the students arrived, Aizawa began to explain what they were doing “You have taken part in school athletic competitions since you were children, but they never let you use your quirks. I say that is ridiculous. Midoriya!” Izuku stepped forwards “You scored first on the entrance exam. How far was your ball throw in middle school?”

“42 meters sir” Aizawa smirked again, pleased with the way he was addressed.

“Now try it with your quirk. You only need to stay inside the circle” Izuku nodded and took the ball from Aizawa’s hand. He stepped into the circle and took a deep breath. Throwing the ball up in the air as high as he could, he activated the Oni’s power. Red mist floated off of him as the Oni’s club appeared in his hands. The ball reached its peak and came back towards him. He wound back and struck the ball with all of his might, launching the ball with a loud “ **_CRACK_ ** ” and a shockwave.

Aizawa waited for a little while and showed the class the score “800 METERS!” Most of the class looked flabbergasted, the only two that didn’t have to pick their jaws off of the floor were the grey haired girl who looked proud for some reason, and Katsuki who looked ready to take his ball throw too. With Izuku as the ball. “DEKUUUU!” He thundered, his explosions boosting him forwards until something happened and he fell flat on his face. “Thank you Eraserhead, that would have been annoying to deal with”

Aizawa looked impressed, so Izuku took that as a good sign. “Wow! This might be fun!” Then a dangerous look flashed in Aizawa’s eyes “Fun you say? Well the person who gets last will be expelled. Welcome to UA kids!”

The next event was the 50 meter dash, and Izuku had a plan. He had had his normal perks at the ready, Spine Chill, Self-Care, Mettle of Man, and a relative newcomer Vigil.

**VIGIL:** You look over your friends even in dire situations. You and your Allies within a range of  **8 meters** recover from  **Exhaustion, Hemorrhage, Mangled, Hindered,** and  **Blindness** Status Effects  **10** / **15** / **20** % faster. Once out of range, this effect persists for  **15 seconds** .

He used Vigil to help out anyone he came across if they were hurt or tired. He switched out Self-Care, as he didn’t see the problem of having to heal himself in the immediate future, for Sprint Burst. Lining up at the starting line with Katsuki, he could see the boy glaring at him. He edged a little away from Katsuki. He may have more confidence, but he wasn’t ready to face him yet.

The shot rang out and Izuku took off, Sprint Burst activating. “3.04 seconds” rang out as he crossed the finish line. “3.25 seconds” Was Katsuki’s score, and he looked very upset at this outcome. Izuku slumped over to the group of students, panting.

Izuku couldn’t think of any other uses for his quirk for the next few events, like the side steps, situps, and seated toe touch. He ended up doing relatively well, but nothing special. Then there was the long jump. He grasped the nurse’s power, a hacksaw appeared in his right hand, and his left hand glowed gently, his feet lifting off of the ground. Izuku thrust out his hand, blinking up and towards the end of the sandbox. He blinked once, past the sandbox, twice, another sandbox length, and thrice, coming to a stop and releasing the nurse’s power. His feet hit the ground and he stood there as Aizawa measured the length. He nodded once with an almost imperceivable smile.

Izuku was feeling proud of himself for how he was doing. There weren’t any problems until one test. Grip strength. Everyone did their best, some getting ridiculous scores, namely a girl with black hair who could create anything, and a masked boy with six arms. Izuku looked down at the meter that measured his killer usage. It wasn’t even 1/4 full, so he decided it was safe to push himself a little bit.

The class stopped what they were doing when they heard grotesque snaps and pops. 20 heads whipped around to see a horrifying sight. Standing there was a large grey creature with long spindly limbs, and a face like a flower bud. The petals of the disgusting flower opened, revealing a sharp toothed maw. The creature brought one of the grip strength measurers up to its oddly shaped head and chomped down on it aggressively. It sat for a few seconds before dropping the poor reader. The numbers on it flashed “999” before it sputtered and died.

Izuku had just finished testing out the strength of the Demogoron’s jaws when he heard a cacophony of sounds. First there was horrified screaming, then guttural war cries, followed by the pounding of feet and roar of explosions. He turned to the noise, ready to take action when several things hit him. Literally. There was a rock-hard punch to his stomach, a strong slug to his left shoulder, and an explosion to his, thankfully closed, face.

He tumbled backwards, rolling back a few meters before digging his claws into the dirt. He stood up on his hind legs as he saw three people glaring at him, quirks at the ready. First he saw Kacchan, explosions popping in his hands, next he saw the red haired boy whose skin now looked like stone, and finally there was the big lipped boy who looked a little out of it. Izuku backed up, unintentionally letting off the bubbly growl of his transformation.

“STOOOOP!” An angry voice echoed across the field. The three boys in front of him were wrapped in Aizawa’s capture tape as he stormed his way over to stand between them “WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

Everyone froze, clearly not expecting this reaction from their teacher. “I was killing this villain teach, now let me go!” Kacchan struggled against his bonds. “That’s not a villain you idiot, that’s your classmate!” Aizawa hissed loud enough for the whole class to hear. They stared at him in shock before turning to their classmate. “I’ll give you three guesses as to who that is!” Aizawa rubbed his nose with his fingers.

“That creature of the night is Midoriya, Mr. Aizawa” the grey haired girl stepped up “Thank you Yanagi, you are correct. This is part of Midoriya’s quirk, he can transform into creatures like this one” He jabbed a thumb at the massive boy. Izuku let his quirk slip and with the sickening pops, returned to his normal size.

The class gasped as his normal form returned. He grabbed his shoulder and stomach, feeling the attacks that the three boys had given him. “You ok Midoriya?” Aizawa released his attackers and turned towards him “Yeah, it shouldn’t physically affect me, but I still feel the pain” Aizawa nodded “Well you’re done for now, the only thing left is the ball throw. If you keep feeling this way let me know and I’ll send you to the nurse’s office” Izuku nodded and took a shaded spot under a nearby tree, far away from the rest of the class.

A few of the students looked like they wanted to approach him, namely the red haired boy, but they were too focused on the ball throw. After that Aizawa brought up the scoreboard. Izuku was proud to have claimed second place, just behind the black haired girl. “Oh, and about someone getting expelled? I lied, I wanted you to do your best” A few kids looked upset by this, but the purple boy who had gotten last wept tears of joy.

When they entered the changing room, the red haired boy and the boy with big lips apologised to Izuku. He told them that it was alright and he had nearly crapped himself the first time he saw it too, but then something happened that would cement his place as the scariest kid in class. “BLESS THE STUDENTS WHO CAME BEFORE US!” The purple midget cried, kneeling on the ground and staring at the sky “What is it Minta?” asked a blonde boy with electric powers.

“They left us the greatest gift of all!” The boy was now slobbering all over the place “A peephole to the girls’ locker room!” At this Izuku froze, once glance at his meter told him all he needed to know. “Now! Come to papa ladies!” He was about to lean against the wall and look through the hole when a loud scraping noise stopped him.

Slowly turning around, Mineta saw an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. There was a large man with a large pyramid for a head, slowly dragging a knife his own height towards the pervy grape vine. Mineta jumped up and sprinted out the door, not paying attention as he ran straight into his teacher. “Hello Mineta, we were just talking about you” His head slowly turned up to see Aizawa with his arms crossed. There was a girl next to him with jacks instead of earlobes. Mineta gulped, knowing he was in big trouble.

Izuku let his transformation fall, changed and left, not wanting to deal with his classmates anymore. When he arrived at the classroom door, a bawling Mineta walked out and trudged away holding his backpack. Aizawa dismissed him, saying “Go home and rest, problem child. And good work today” Just before Izuku was going to make it out of the UA gates, a yell stopped him. “Deku!” Izuku turned around to see Katsuki standing there glaring at him “I don’t care if it was you there that day, but you didn’t save me, you got that!”

Izuku turned and left. He didn’t care what anyone else was going to say, he WOULD be a hero!

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Nurse_ ** : The Nurse is a ghostly woman who can teleport, called blinking, becoming intangible and passing through anything she comes across. After blinking she hunches over and breathes heavily for a few seconds before being able to move and blink again.

**Strategy** : When the Nurse blinks towards you, turn around and run to where she was standing before she blinked, this can cause her to swing wide and miss. It is also a good idea to zig zag, as she can only blink a certain amount of times before tiring out.  **WARNING** Pallets and windows can be rendered useless as the Nurse can just blink through them, so be wary.

**_Pyramid Head, AKA the Executioner_ ** : Pyramid Head is a large man with the head of a pyramid who carries with him a large knife. Pyramid Head can stab this knife into the ground, carving a trail, causing survivors who walk into it to become “tortured”. When in this state, Pyramid Head can send them to cages instead of hooking them. If the survivor would be dead on hook, Pyramid Head can kill them instantly. Pyramid Head can also flick his knife while it rests in the ground to send out a wave that can damage survivors.

**Strategy** : DO NOT STEP IN THE TRAIL UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY! If Pyramid Head stabs his knife into the ground while chasing you, immediately turn in a different direction, as it is likely that he will hit you. Trails will disappear after a period of time, so watch for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I liked this chapter! Now question time! What do you guys think of the movies? Which was your favorite and why? This song has been stuck in my head all day and its a jam, so here you guys go: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVI2QZxrifE  
> Leave a comment, and have a great day cuties!


	10. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has his first official day of school and makes a new friend along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION RESIDENTS OF THE FOG! I HAVE MADE A DISCORD AND ALL ARE WELCOME TO JOIN! Here's the link: https://discord.gg/BbenXT I hope to see you there! Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!

Izuku heard a snap ring out across the Midwich school. He lumbered over, his large blade gripped tightly in his right hand, the other holding a bear trap. In this nightmare Izuku was the Trapper. He was hoping that he could get this night over with as fast as possible, he wanted to get to school. After finding that the poor survivor was a nice girl named Kate, Izuku picked her up out of the trap and started his sorrowful trek over to the nearest hook.

Izuku sat up slowly, used to being the killer by now, even if he hated it. He climbed out of bed and walked over to where his uniform hung. After getting dressed, Izuku made himself some breakfast, kissed his mother goodbye, and walked out of the door. He sat on the train to UA while looking at the daily hero news when someone stood in front of him. Normally he would ignore everyone else on the train, but the person in front of him spoke “Finally, I have the great opportunity to talk to you”

Izuku looked up to see the grey haired girl from his class “O-oh! I-I’m sorry I n-n-never c-caught your n-name” Izuku cringed a little at his stutter. He thought that he had gotten rid of that for the most part. The girl sat next to him “My parents have graced me with the name Reiko Yanagi, and yours has given you the name Izuku Midoriya, am I correct?” Izuku nodded, slightly confused at the girl’s manner of speech. “D-do y-you need s-something?”

“I merely wished to give you my gratitude for rescuing me from a most horrible fate” Yanagi replied “W-w-well that’s j-just what he-heroes do, r-right?” Yanagi’s normally emotionless face looked shocked for a brief second before she nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, Izuku too socially inept to start a conversation with an admittedly beautiful girl. Just as Yanagi seemed about to say something, they arrived at their destination. This killed any potential conversation, and they walked to UA in silence. As they arrived outside of their classroom, Yanagi had gathered some courage and asked “May I have the pleasure of being seated with you at the meal of mid day?”

Izuku gave her a confused look, but nodded “Sure, it would be great to have a friend to sit with” Yanagi’s blank face grew a small blush “Me, a companion to you?” Izuku’s heart sank “I understand if you don’t want to be my friend, my quirk is pretty horrifying”

Yanagi shook her head “NO! I-I mean simply… what have I done to deserve to be a companion of yours? I have yet to prove that I am worthy of such an honor!” Izuku chuckled “You don’t need to accomplish something to be my friend, I would love to be your friend, and friends eat lunch together, right?”

Yanagi’s mouth hung open a little before she nodded with a small smile “You have my many thanks, oh brave hero” Izuku giggled and opened the door “Well we don’t want to be late, do we, oh princess?” The blush that had faded from her face returned with a vengeance, and she wore a small giddy smile all the way to her seat.

As Izuku went through his first full day of classes, he noticed that besides the heroes that taught the class, of which he got every autograph, the classes were pretty normal. He noticed that some kids were more comfortable with certain subjects, or in the case of a few, none at all. Thankfully Izuku was an over-studier. He may or may not already know most of what the teachers were talking about during class. After literature with Cementoss, the class headed to lunch.

Izuku quickly got his lunch and sped over to a table in the corner. He started to devour his lunch. He wanted to be done and to leave as soon as possible so as to not get bullied. He might have a new lease on life with his new confidence and aspects of his quirk, but that didn’t mean that words didn’t still hurt. He had forgotten that he had promised to eat lunch with his newest friend, so when Yanagi sat down across from him, his head shot up to look at her. Her face held its blank expression for a second before she held up her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. 

Izuku now remembered that he had made a friend, but he was confused as to what she was laughing about. His eyebrow shot up as he slowly slurped.. his…. noodles…. He had noodles hanging out of his mouth… oops. Izuku slurped up the last of his noodles before laughing along with her and rubbing the back of his head. When they had settled down, the both began to eat. Izuku was slower about it this time, knowing that the teachers here wouldn’t allow any bullying.

It was surprising to Izuku, but the two awkward teens managed to make smalltalk after they had finished their meals. They covered small things, favorite colors (her’s turned out to be green and red), their favorite food (udon), and their favorite heroes. Or well, Izuku talked about how All Might was his favorite hero, but all she said about hers was that they weren’t popular yet and that he wouldn’t know them. They ended lunch with Izuku trying his best to guess the hero’s name.

Then came the class that Izuku had been both the most excited for, and dreaded coming the most. Heroics. The class talked excitedly amongst themselves about who would be teaching it, and what they would be doing. Izuku’s heart was pounding, and only half of it was related to being seated behind Katsuki. Maybe he could talk to Aizawa about being moved.

That was when a voice rang out “ **I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** ” All Might burst through the door with his muscles flexed. Izuku was a mega fan boy, so while the others in the class commented on his old costume, silver age, Izuku noticed something only he could. All Might was larger. Not in the sense that he had grown in height, but his muscles looked… bigger… more full. Izuku’s wide smile faltered. He was proud that he could heal his hero, but at the same time he couldn’t help but remember his offer.

All Might spared a small glance in his direction. His eyes were less sunken than they had been before. Then he laughed “ **TODAY’S SUBJECT FOR HEROICS IS THIS!** ” he held up a card “ **BATTLE TRAINING! BUT BEFORE YOU CAN BE A HERO, YOU MUST DRESS THE PART!** ” he pressed a button and one wall opened to show a bunch of cases. “ **NOW MEET ME DOWN AT GYM GAMMA! HURRY UP LITTLE HEROES!** ” With that All Might left the class.

The students grabbed their cases and ran down to the locker rooms. Izuku was excited to see if the support class had gotten his design right. His mother had wanted to make a costume based on his childhood drawings, but after turning down the hero that they were based on, Izuku couldn’t bring himself to wear one, so he kindly told her that he would ask the support course instead. She understood and wasn’t upset, she just gave him a hug and told him that she was proud of him.

Izuku quickly changed into his new costume, the shirt was a little snug, but he chalked that up to him not noticing he had grown larger after working out for 10 months. He had worked on his quirk at Dagobah, but to keep up with it he made sure that he was in great shape. He looked at himself in the mirror and was proud of the hero looking back at him. Because he didn’t really need anything to help him with his quirk, his costume was more about aesthetics and protecting him while he wasn’t in his killer form.

His arms and chest were covered in tight dark green leather armor, the thick material placed just right so as to not limit his movement. He wore black cargo pants, the pockets filled with various things that he felt would help him or others. He had a black belt with a dark silver buckle of a skull, something that he didn’t ask for, but he thought it was pretty cool nonetheless. He had forest green boots that were covered by the pants. His outfit was rounded out with a black respirator that covered his mouth and nose, and a black bandana. When he tied the bandana around his forehead, he noticed that it had red tally marks on the front that added up to five.

Izuku walked out of the locker room and began his trek to gym gamma. When he arrived, he looked around and saw that his classmates all had extremely cool costumes. Then he noticed the black haired girl from yesterday, Yaoyorozu if he remembered correctly. Her costume was way too revealing, even for her quirk He made a mental note to talk to her about it when he could.

“Midoriya?” A feminine voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Yanagi, whose costume left Izuku a blushing mess. She wore what appeared to be a white robe that only came down to around her mid thigh, fluffy red fur that lined her collar, black boots that came close to reaching her knees, a black and red belt, and a black mask that covered the bottom of her face. The amount of skin that she was showing was causing Izuku’s face to melt.

“ **NOW THAT YOU LOOK THE PART, IT’S TIME TO SORT OUT THE EXERCISE!** ” All Might said, pulling out some notecards “ **NOW WE ARE PLAYING WHAT IS ESSENTIALLY A MORE COMPLEX VERSION OF THE HEROES AND VILLAINS GAME THAT YOU PLAYED AS CHILDREN! THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT NOW YOU HAVE A WAY TO WIN! THE HERO TEAM NEEDS TO TOUCH THE FAUX BOMB, OR CAPTURE THE VILLAINS. THE VILLAIN TEAM NEEDS TO GUARD THE BOMB FOR 10 MINUTES OR CAPTURE THE HEROES!** **THE TEAMS WILL BE DECIDED BY LOTS TO REPRESENT THE RANDOMNESS OF THE REAL WORLD** ” The class nodded, and lined up to draw from a box that All Might pulled from behind his podium.

Izuku looked around and saw that his card matched Yanagi’s, she wore a small smile, and they stood next to each other as All Might brought out two more boxes “ **THESE SHALL DECIDE WHICH TEAMS WILL FACE OFF AGAINST EACH OTHER!** ” he reached into the villain’s box and pulled out a ball “ **TEAM A WILL BE VILLAINS!** ” Izuku’s shoulders dropped a little, but he knew it was just luck “ **AND TEAM… A WILL BE HEROES?** ” the class collectively raised an eyebrow “ **HAHA! THAT’S SOME FUNNY LUCK! NOW, TEAM… G! TEAM G WILL BE THE HEROES** ” Izuku looked around and noticed Katsuki smirking at him while an armored student stood next to him.

This wasn’t going to end well.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Trapper_ ** : The Trapper’s powers are simple, but deadly. He has the ability to place traps around the map. Based on what add-on is used, the Trapper’s traps can knock survivors down instantly, injure them when they disarm it, or leave them completely unharmed. This is a strategic killer, be wary.

**Strategy** :Watch the ground when running, especially when in tall grass. Traps can be placed almost anywhere, so jumping through windows and throwing down pallets can be dangerous. Be cautious at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please join my discord! I only have one person so far, and I'd really like for it to blow up! Now for the question of the week! Who would be the most afraid of Izuku's transformations in your opinion? Who would be the least afraid of them? Let me know in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! It always brightens my day! Have a great day cuties!


	11. Battle Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Trial commences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION WALKERS OF THE FOG! I HAVE MADE A DISCORD SERVER! JOIN ME HERE: https://discord.gg/arktTe  
> If the link does not work, comment and I'll send you a new link! Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku was muttering up a storm while he and Yanagi walked into the building, plans raced through his head at lightspeed and were discarded just as quickly. “Mayhaps we should discuss my quirk. Then you may devise the best plan for this exercise” Yanagi said, continuing their walk to where the bomb had been placed.

Izuku’s head shot up at the mention of a new quirk, and he whipped out his notebook “OK!” Yanagi giggled a little “My quirk, at its base, allows me to pick things up and move them with my mind. I can lift at the heaviest one person” Izuku furiously scribbled in his notebook before his pencil suddenly stopped “I have an idea!”

Bakugo was glaring at the building as he paced in front of it, small pops ringing off of his hands to build up sweat. Iida was chopping his arm and trying his best to get his partner’s attention, but he was focused solely on where Izuku might be in the building. Finally they heard All Might yell “ **HERO TEAM YOU MAY ENTER THE BUILDING! YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!** ” Bakugo raced towards the doors, Iida hot on his trail.

Bakugo burst through the door and immediately turned towards the stairs “Why are we going this way Bakugo?” Iida asked, his quirk flaring to keep pace with the boy “Deku’s smart enough to have realized that the bomb did not need to be inside, so it’s definitely on the roof. We need to get up there quickly because we don’t know if he has any transformations stronger than the one he used yesterday”

They arrived at the stairway and began climbing the steps at a slower rate to conserve energy. They had just made it to the first landing when it happened. With a loud shout, Izuku popped out from nowhere. Bakugo launched into action, swinging his right hand in a large hook.

His eyes widened in surprise when he passed straight through the other boy. He had overextended, so his foot slammed down to balance himself. When his foot hit the ground, a loud snap was heard and Bakugo grabbed his leg in pain. There was a bear trap, sitting in the middle of the stairwell. Iida took a step back in shock, when the image of Izuku was swallowed into the ground, only to be replaced by the real Izuku.

Izuku shifted into a hunched creature with a cane, orange goop dripping from where his face was hidden under his hood. Iida took another step back, inching towards the door, when Izuku lifted his head. A glowing orange mouth dripped glowing orange sludge, as two beady eyes of the same color glared at him.

Iida threw open the door behind him and activated his quirk, flying down the hall. He heard the creature behind him release a screech. Turning to look behind him for a second, he saw the monster hurtling at him with its cane raised. Iida slowed down and turned a corner, hoping to lose the dripping horror, when it slammed face first into the wall.

He skidded to a stop, wondering if it had been hurt, when the creature spun towards him like a top and released another screech. It lunged forward and smacked him with its cane, sending Iida sprinting down the hallway.

Bakugo watched as Izuku took off after his fleeing teammate as he struggled to release himself from the trap. He never expected Izuku to have something like this up his sleeve, it seemed too dangerous for hero work. That’s when he noticed that despite the pain, he wasn’t bleeding. “ _ That damn nerd is looking down on me! Even though he was so weak before now!” _ Finally Bakugo forced the bear trap open. He expected to stand up in victory and find where the bomb was hidden, but instead he dropped to the floor. He couldn’t find the strength to push himself up, no matter what he tried. Deciding that he would win anyways, he started crawling up the stairs to victory.

Iida was hiding in a room, hoping that he lost the beast. Blood was dripping from his costume, and his side hurt as he leaned against a wall. Then he heard it, a clicking noise coming from the hall outside. He covered his mouth, hoping to hide the sound of his breathing. He heard the clicks stop outside his door before they started to fade. When he felt it was safe, he let out a sigh of relief.

Then a screech rang out and the monster slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room before whipping around to face him. It released another screech and barreled down on him, cane raised.

Bakugo was halfway up the third floor’s stairs when he heard All Might’s voice ring out “ **IIDA HAS BEEN CAPTURED! FIVE MINUTES REMAINING!** ” Bakugo growled, continuing to crawl. He wouldn’t let this stop him! As he reached the fourth floor, he heard a door slam open and footsteps pound up the stairs. He stubbornly kept crawling, determined to win. Suddenly Izuku was at his side. Before Bakugo could even try to activate his quirk, Izuku tied the capture tape around his head and pulled out a first aid kit.

“ **BAKUGO HAS BEEN CAPTURED! VILLAIN TEAM WINS!** ” Izuku started wrapping some gauze around Bakugo’s stomach “Sorry Kacchan, I shouldn’t have slugged you like this! I had hoped Iida would have gotten stuck in one of my traps so I could come back to fix you up” Bakugo found that he could now stand with some difficulty. He tried to push Izuku off of him, but he smacked him on the head “I have to heal you, or you could bleed out, hold still!”

Bakugo reluctantly stopped moving so that Izuku could wrap the gauze around him. After a while he found that he could stand without issue. He pushed Izuku away and growled before walking down the stairs. Izuku walked down behind him, and when they reached the outside they found Iida and Yanagi waiting for them.

Yanagi wore a blank expression on her face, but when she saw Izuku the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. Iida, Izuku, and Yanagi walked together as Bakugo stomped ahead of them.

They arrived in the observation room to applause. Izuku blushed and wrung his hands in front of him, Iida looked down and to the side with a sad smile, Yanagi’s face returned to its completely blank state, and Bakugo looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. “ **GOOD JOB EVERYONE! NOW, LET’S TALK ABOUT THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE BLOODY OF THIS TRIAL! WHO WANTS TO TAKE A GUESS AT THE MVP?** ” A girl with black hair raised her hand, after briefly glancing at her Yaoyorozu was the name that popped into Izuku’s head “It could only be Midoriya sir! Bakugo was not cautious enough and got caught in a trap right away, Iida abandoned his partner, and Yanagi just didn’t have the chance to do anything”

This was when Izuku moved in front of Yanagi and bowed to her “I’m sorry about that Yanagi! I did everything and didn’t let you take part in the exercise! I apologize!” The room went silent, watching as Izuku bowed to the girl, the only noise was a boy in the back saying something along the lines of “That’s so manly!”

“Please don’t bow!” Yanagi sounded a little flustered “You merely did what a hero, or villain in this instance, would do! You resolved all of the problems that you could! I’m sure that there shall be more exercises in the future!” Izuku looked up to see Yanagi with a large blush on her face and wide eyes.

“ **HAHA! IT’S ALRIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA! SHE’S CORRECT! YOU DID PERFECTLY FINE! BESIDES, YOU HAD A PLAN DID YOU NOT? WHY DON’T YOU EXPLAIN YOUNG YANAGI’S PART IN IT?** ” Izuku shot up and nodded “Well, I was thinking that they wouldn’t fall for that trick, so when they reached the top floor Yanagi would float the bomb to the ground and I would defend her while she would pull the enemies into my pre-laid traps around the roof”

All Might nodded “ **THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PLAN! IT WOULD HAVE PLAYED TO YOUR STRENGTHS AND SURPRISED THE ENEMY TEAM! WELL DONE EVERYONE, THERE IS MUCH TO LEARN FROM THIS BATTLE AND I HOPE THAT EVERYONE TOOK SOMETHING TO HEART! NOW FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!** ”

The rest of the battles went smoothly, almost everyone being able to show off their quirks which Izuku was more than happy to write about. Bakugo stayed by himself in a corner, but Yanagi and Iida were happy to stand with Izuku and talk about what he was writing, and about his quirk. Izuku told them about the addons that he had used. Iida told him that he played his role as a villain, and that he had truly terrified Iida, something that would be handy for deterring real villains. Izuku decided to take that as a compliment.

After everyone took their turn, the class changed and went back to class. Aizawa reminded them to do the homework and told them that they could go home. As Izuku walked out of the classroom, Yanagi and Iida rushed to keep up with him. “Midoriya, we should walk to the train station together!” Iida said with a chopping arm “Um, sure Iida, that sounds like a good idea!” Izuku and his new friends walked towards the train station chatting happily. They didn’t notice the blonde watching them with a glare.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Hag_ ** : The Hag is an emancipated corpse of an old woman. She has jagged claws that she uses to injured survivors. The Hag can place symbols on the ground that are tripped when a survivor runs past. This causes an image of the Hag to appear, the Hag can then teleport to the triggered trap and hit the survivor if they are close enough.

**Strategy** : Crouch walk in places where you suspect there might be a trap, traps will not be triggered while crouching. If you have a flashlight then you can destroy the trap by shining the flashlight on it. If you trigger a trap, run away from the trap, hopefully you can get away before the Hag teleports to the trap

**_The Blight_ ** : The Blight is a hunched over mutilated man with a cane. The Blight can run at high speeds, and when it runs into something it can rapidly change directions. If the Blight does not run into something after a certain period of time, he will have to stop and rest before he can run again.

**Strategy** : Find the nearest pallet or window and jump over it, this will likely make it hard or impossible for the Blight to catch you. If there are no pallets or windows nearby, make the Blight run into as many objects as possible, this will waste his power and make it harder for him to chase after you.

**~ADDONS~**

**_Padded Jaws_ ** : Addon to the Trapper’s bear traps. The trap will no longer do damage to a survivor that walks into it.

**_Honing Stone_ ** : Addon to the Trapper’s bear traps. If a survivor is caught in a trap, they will be downed upon being freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Yanagi play a larger part in this against Iida, but I liked the idea of the Blight chasing him around, sorry about that! I hope ya'll enjoyed! This chapter will play a larger part in the overall narrative later on, so remember it! Did you guys like how I set up the Trapper as a character last week? I did a smart! Now for the question of the week! What thing in the story are you most excited to see? I already have mine, and none of you will guess what it is >:) Let me know what you guys think down in the comments, OR in my discord! I would love to hear from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	12. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, Reporters, and Villains! Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION READERS IN THE FOG! I HAVE MADE A DISCORD SERVER! PLEASE JOING IT HERE: https://discord.gg/rWSvkw  
> If the link doesn't work just leave a comment and I will send you a new invite :)  
> Sorry for the late update, I have had a very busy few days. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

Izuku’s bell rang out as he found the injured Jeff and became visible once more. Jeff tried to run, but it was much too late. Izuku swung his bone mallet and knocked Jeff to the ground. He silently lifted up the poor man and carried him over to the nearest hook. After awakening, Izuku hugged his legs close. He had been a killer in his dreams for over 10 months now, but that doesn’t mean that he was used to it. Some nights were worse than others, and the Wraith is one of the killers he is least adverse to being, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Izuku felt his heartbeat pick up as he neared UA. Yanagi watched in confusion as he stopped and peered around “Midoriya, is there something about this morrow that bothers you?” Izuku spotted Bakugo, and calmed down, it must just be him. “I’m fine Yanagi, thanks for asking” When they turned the corner, they saw a large group of people crowding the gate and harassing the students.

They saw Iida chopping his hand as he answered someone’s question. Izuku groaned internally, but kept walking. When Izuku and Yanagi reached the group, some of the people turned to them. Izuku now recognized them as hero news reporters and wished that there was another entrance. The nearest reporters started shoving their microphones in the teens’ faces, asking them questions about having All Might as a teacher. “We’re general studies students” Izuku deadpanned.

Immediately the reporters turned away from them and began asking other approaching students. They passed through the gate with no more problems, and Izuku could see that Bakugo was stalking off ahead of them. “Why did you provide them with such false information Midoriya?” Izuku rubbed his nose and sighed “I just want to get to class, besides it would have sucked if we got separated. Izuku missed Yanagi’s small blush and smile when he saw that Spine Chill lit up.

Izuku’s head snapped to where Bakugo was, but he was walking into the building. He turned and looked at the chaotic group behind him, fear piercing his heart. He saw Aizawa coming from the building and ran up to him “Mr. Aizawa!” he cried. Aizawa stopped and gave him a tired glare “There’s a villain in that group!” Aizawa scowled “How do you know?”

“It’s part of my quirk, sir! I can tell when there is a villain nearby. My heart rate picks up, if they’re near, and one of my perks lights up when they look at me” Aizawa looked doubtful, but nodded. “Then go talk to the principal, I’ll keep an eye out on the gate. You won’t be punished for arriving late to class” Izuku nodded seriously before running off into the building, leaving a wide-eyed Yanagi behind him.

Izuku rushed through the halls, heading towards the principal’s office, when he ran into All Might. “ **YOUNG MIDORIYA? WHAT IS WRONG MY BOY?** ” Izuku gazed up at the hero “I have to get to the principal! Mr. Aizawa told me to talk to him about a villain at the front gate!” All Might’s eyes widened, revealing glowing blue pupils “ **THEN I SHOULD GO HELP OUT!** ”

“NO! There is a rabid group of reporters at the gates trying to see you! They’ll start a riot! Can you help me get to the principal’s office? He’ll know what to do!” All Might’s smile grew “ **OF COURSE YOUNG MIDORIYA!** ” He scooped the boy into his arms and raced off to the office. He gently placed Izuku in front of the door and knocked “ **PRINCIPAL, THERE IS A SITUATION!** ” The door opened and they entered the room.

“What seems to be the problem Mr. Midoriya?” Nedzu asked, sipping his tea. “There’s a villain in the group of reporters, sir! My quirk tells me when there is a villain nearby” Nedzu just nodded and stood up “Detective Tsukauchi told me when I saw that you had helped the police on record. I’ll handle this, thank you for bringing this to our attention. You may head off to class. All Might, if you will?”

All Might leaned over and picked up the chimera, gently setting him on his shoulder “ **HAVE A GOOD DAY YOUNG MIDORIYA!** ” And with that the hero and principal disappeared down the corridor. Izuku sighed and made his way to his class. When he entered the classroom, everyone turned to look at him. Iida started his robotic chopping “Midoriya! A hero student should never be late to anything!” Aizawa interrupted him before he could continue “Midoriya was informing the principal that his quirk sensed a villain close to the school. Principal Nedzu and All Might are taking care of it now”

Iida bowed to Izuku and shouted a quick apology before turning back to Aizawa. Izuku chuckled awkwardly and sat at his desk. He noticed that Yanagi was staring at him, and he waved at her slightly. She just kept staring at him as if looking at him in a new light.

**~TIME SKIP~**

At the end of Midnight’s class, she received a call on the class phone, and hummed in agreement with the person on the other end. The bell rang for lunch and Midnight called out “Can someone take these papers to the teachers’ lounge? Principal Nedzu needs me at the gates” Izuku raised his hand “I will!” Midnight smiled and winked at him before handed him the papers “Thanks Midoriya”

Izuku blushed, but grabbed the papers and marched down the hall. He got lost very quickly, not having been to the teacher’s lounge before. But after getting pointed in the right direction by a nice upperclassmen, Izuku heads off in the right direction. Before he got to the final turn, an alarm blared around him “WARNING! LEVEL THREE EMERGENCY! WARNING! LEVEL THREE EMERGENCY!”

Izuku’s heart rate picked up. He quickly switched out Vigil for a perk called  **Premonition** :

**PREMONITION:** Get an auditory warning when looking in the direction of the killer in a 45 degree cone within a range of 36 meters. _ Premonition _ has a cool-down of  **60** / **45** / **30** seconds each time it activates.  _ Premonition  _ trumps any of the Killer’s stealth abilities.

Izuku looked towards the teachers’ lounge, and Premonition activated. Izuku scowled and felt the Wraith’s bell and mallet appear in his hands. The bell rang out ominously as he cloaked himself and raced towards the lounge. When he arrived at the door, he saw a man in a black hoodie close the door and run down the hall. Still invisible, Izuku flew after him.

The man was fast, so Izuku quickly equipped the fastest addon he had for the Wraith, and picked up speed to sprint beside the figure. Soon they arrived outside, and Izuku followed him to the gate. The man checked his phone before stepping out of the school. He watched as the man left through the destroyed gate, and entered a portal that opened and closed so fast that Izuku thought he had imagined it for a second.

Izuku ran through the halls of the school, desperate to find the principal. After making it to the principal’s office, he stopped in front of the door and uncloaked, the bell ringing his arrival. “Come in Midoriya” he heard from inside the room. He entered and bowed to the principal “I’m sorry for the intrusion, but someone infiltrated the premises” He had switched to what Detective Tsukachi calls his “detective mode”.

“Yes Mr. Midoriya, the school knows this. That was why the alarms went off” Nedzu explained “I understand sir, but I was the only one to see who it was” Midoriya replied. At this, Nedzu’s eyes widened “What do you mean Mr. Midoriya? It was the press who entered the school”

“No, sir. It was a villain. He entered the teacher’s lounge and I followed him invisibly as he left the premises. He entered some sort of portal directly outside of the UA gate. I believe that the man who I saw is responsible for the damage at the gate, and has also destroyed the cameras that would have seen him, sir.” Midoriya responded, giving his report as he had done many times in the station and a few times in court. Nedzu nodded and pulled out a notebook and pen “Describe the villain for me please”

“Yes, sir. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, black tight jeans, and black skater style shoes. I was unable to get a good look at his face as he was incredibly fast and kept his head down. I did notice something else however. He used only four fingers to do things, despite having five fingers. I believe that he has some sort of destructive quirk that requires five fingers to activate. That or it is an odd habit, which is unlikely.”

The principal nodded as he took detailed notes on the figure that Midoryia described. After he was done listening to the description of the man and the events that transpired, Nedzu set down the notebook “Thank you Mr. Midoriya, we will look into this matter. You may head back to class, I will contact Present Mic so that he knows what you have been up to. You can stop by Lunch Rush’s kitchen and pick up something to eat. You are dismissed” Izuku nodded and left the room.

As he walked towards the lunchroom, Izuku wondered why the man had done something so bold as to infiltrate UA. And when he will do so again.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Wraith_ ** : The Wraith is a tall humanoid with a mask on its face. It has a mallet that it uses to ring a bell that it carries, this allows it to turn invisible. While invisible, the Wraith moves and does actions much faster, however it is unable to attack survivors. It is still slightly visible by the distortion of air around it as it walks.

**Strategy** : Pay close attention to your surroundings. It is easy for the Wraith to sneak up on you, and the only warning that you will get is the ringing of its bell. It does have an addon that makes this silent however, so being vigilant is incredibly important. Good perks to use when facing the Wraith are Spine Chill and Premonition as they can warn you for when the Wraith is near.

**~ADDONS~**

  
**_Windstorm Blood_ ** : This addon tremendously increases the Wraith’s movement speed while cloaked, at the cost of slightly decreasing the Wraith’s movement speed while decloaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the question of the week! What would you want your quirk to be if you were in the MHA universe? Let me know down in the comments! Or just swing by the comments (OR THE DISCORD HINT HINT) and say hi! I love hearing from you all and it always brightens up my day! Have a great day cuties!


	13. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/sWz2f9

Izuku floated in an empty black void. This was terrifying to him, as he had had dreams of being either a survivor or a killer for as long as he could remember. He felt something scraped past his leg. It was sharp and rough like tree bark, but cold and damp. Izuku felt like he was being watched from all sides, as if some Lovecraftian horror had engulfed him. He lay there for what felt like hours, the odd thing poking, prodding, and brushing him. He woke up in a cold sweat for the first time in years. Something was going to happen today. Something big.

Yanagi could tell that Izuku was nervous today. He was fidgeting in his seat more than normal, looking around with wild eyes. She gently laid her hand on his “My dearest friend, what has you so agitated?” Izuku’s head whipped around to her. After taking a deep breath, he calmed down. “I-I had a nightmare last night. There’s something coming”

Yanagi tilted her head “I understand that you experienced a terror of the night, but that does not mean that today will be a day of judgement” When she said that, Izuku’s eyes blew wide and he froze “That’s it. Today is a day of judgement” Yanagi squeezed his hand “You don’t understand Yanagi, I have had the same type of dream since I got my quirk. The fact that it was different last night is an omen. We are in danger” His hand tightened around hers, and her face exploded in a blush. They exited the train with hands still locked.

Izuku was on edge the whole day. He was constantly looking around and trying to find what could be wrong, but the day was relatively normal. Before heroics class Bakugo turned around to look at him “Yo nerd! Whatever is going on with you, you need to get your shit together” Izuku stopped moving, staring at Bakugo in surprise. Was he… checking up on him? And since when did he not trigger his heartbeat or Spine Chill?

“Alright everyone, it’s time for your heroics class” Aizawa said, slouching into the room “Get your costumes and go down to the busses” With that he immediately turned and left the room. Most of the kids chuckled at his actions, but Izuku raced to get his case. If there was going to be an emergency, then he was going to be prepared!

~TO THE BUSSES!~

(A/N I just realized I never had a chapter where they picked a president *facepalm* I’m so sorry guys, just assume that the events happened like they do in cannon minus Izuku being there to see Iida do the emergency exit thing. Again, I’m so sorry) Iida blew a whistle that he got from… somewhere… and had everyone get with a partner for their seats. Yanagi immediately latched onto Izuku’s arm, blushing at the muscles that she felt under his costume. After getting on the bus the kids realized that the bus was laid out differently. Izuku patted Iida’s shoulder as they all sat down.

“Midoriya, I’m pretty blunt about what I say” Izuku nodded at this, not noticing Yanagi’s slight scowl at the girl. “I was wondering how many transformations you have, kero” Izuku gave a half smile “I have about 21, but I feel like there are more that I haven’t seen yet. The problem with them is that they are evil” at this the bus went quiet, staring at him “They are murderers and psychopaths. Some are even famous”

That was when Ashido interrupted “Like who?” Izuku ran through his mental list of killers, and contemplated if it was a good idea. Deciding that he was likely safe with the cooldown, he shifted into a recognizable killer. He grew larger, a mask appearing over his face. A large butcher’s knife sliding into his hand. There he sat as the hardest killer to go up against. Ashido gasped “I KNOW HIM! THAT’S MICHAEL MEYERS!”

The class shuddered as Izuku slowly turned to look at her, his breathing audible through his mask. Izuku dropped the transformation, the class relaxing. “As I was saying, they are evil. I can only hope to use them for good” Yanagi gently grasped his arm again “You have already done an outstanding job, Midoriya!” Kirishima nodded “Yeah! Plus that’s super flashy! My quirk is not super great in terms of visuals” Izuku shook his head “I think that your quirk will draw lots of attention! You will be the impenetrable shield of the hero world!” Kirishima smiled wide “Thanks bro! You’re super manly!”

That was when they pulled up to a large building “Alright, everyone get off” Aizawa grumbled from the driver’s seat. The class funneled into the building, looking around with wide eyes. “This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short” said a spacesuit wearing hero “That’s Thirteen the rescue hero!” Izuku exclaimed “I’m glad that I have fans” The hero giggled.

Aizawa walked up to the pro and whispered “Where’s All Might? I thought that his time was getting better?” Thirteen nodded “He was called away on a mission, he won’t be coming today” Izuku barely picked up this conversation, and he freaked out a little. Yanagi placed a hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath. That was when he noticed it. He could feel his heartbeat more than he normally should be able to.

“ERASERHEAD WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!” He shouted hysterically, his eyes roving the USJ looking for villains. “What’s wrong Midoriya?” That’s when he spotted a purple mist in the middle of the courtyard “VILLAINS!” he shouted, pointing at a hand emerging from the purple cloud. Aizawa whipped around and saw the villains “He’s right! Everyone to the exit NOW!”

Before they could move, the doors slammed shut. “The class is here, but where is All Might? He was supposed to be here today!” A villain covered in hands shouted “Be patient Shigaraki, we will find him” Said two yellow eyes floating in the mist “Kurogiri if you weren’t our way out of here I would kill you” Shigaraki said, scratching at his neck “I understand young master”

“Thirteen protect the kids, I’ll deal with the villains” Aizawa said, pulling up his goggles and leaping down the stairs. “Come on kids, I can still get us out!” Thirteen tried herding the teens along, but Kurogiri appeared in front of them “I’m afraid I can’t let that happen” Kirishima and Bakugo leapt forward, ready to attack. They passed harmlessly through the mist villain, and he sighed “Now to separate the rest of you. Goodbye”

The mist exploded across the students, sending them to various parts of the USJ. Before they could get teleported, Yanagi reached out and grabbed a firm hold on Izuku’s arm, the boy pulling her into a hug. They hurtled through a void of purple and black. When they reached the other side, Izuku saw a large lake with a boat in the middle of it.

He quickly activated the Nurse’s powers and blinked once, twice, three times onto the deck. Izuku and Yanagi crashed onto the deck, Izuku twisting them so that he was on the bottom. They lay there dazed for a moment before something slammed onto the deck beside them. They both took a battle pose, before realizing it was just Mineta, Tsu jumping over the railing a few seconds later.

“Now I wish that they had just expelled me!” Mineta cried, tears streaming down his face. Yanagi and Tsu glared at the boy, while Izuku peared over the edge of the boat. He saw a bunch of villains swimming around aimlessly. “Guys, I have an idea, but it’s going to be really dangerous” The teens looked to him, and paled, but nodded.

Aizawa was not having a good day. First he had been roused from his nap to take the class to the USJ, he knows that it was in the lesson plan but that didn’t make his sleep deprivation any better, then when he gets there villains show up! He slugs one in the gut before kicking another in the balls as hard as he could. But of course All Might just HAD to be called off! He slammed two villains’ heads together. This was just a fine mess, wasn’t it!

The battle was wearing him down. He could feel his eyes itching, and his breathing getting heavy. “You’re slowing down Eraser” Shigaraki said “Too bad, too, you haven’t even made it to the bossfight yet” He finished off the last of the small fry for now and turned to the last two villains. Shigaraki raced towards him, hands at the ready.

Aizawa made to elbow the man in the face, but he grabbed his elbow. Aizawa activated his quirk and watched the villain, trying to pull his elbow out of the man’s grip. “You’re really cool, you know that Eraser? Too bad that you have to die here” He couldn’t take it, and he blinked. His arm lit up with pain. He jumped away from the laughing villain and saw that the skin on his elbow had peeled away, leaving the muscle and nerves exposed.

“Ah, that was fun. Now I think that it’s time to end this. Nomu, take care of Eraserhead for me” The black bird headed villain suddenly appeared in front of Aizawa and slammed him into the ground. Aizawa felt his skull crack on the ground, and multiple bones snap. He definitely had a concussion. This day couldn’t get any worse… maybe he shouldn’t have thought that.

After Izuku had explained his plan, Yangai vehemently disagreed “That is far too reckless! I will not stand to see such heedless actions!” Izuku smiled sadly “That’s too bad” He then threw Mineta at the girl. She quickly used her quirk to stop him before turning up to ask why he did that… only to find him gone.

They ran over to the side of the boat to see Izuku crash into the water. Several villains gave cheers of excitement, rushing towards him. Then the water appeared to fizzle with electricity, the villains screaming and clutching their heads. They began to swim away as fast as they could. A few in groups would randomly scream again before swimming harder. That was when Tsu grabbed the two other heroes in training and jumped for shore as planned.

When they made it, they saw Izuku trudging through the water towards them soaking wet. “S-sorry Yanagi, I had to make sure that you couldn’t use your quirk on me” She huffed and smacked his arm “Just do not ever repeat that horrid misdemeanor” Izuku chuckled “I’ll do my best”

That was when the teens heard a scream echo from the courtyard. They spun to watch as their teacher was pinned to the ground aggressively by one of the villains. Shigaraki scratched at his neck “Well if All Might won’t be coming, then I guess I’ll take my anger out on some kids” he looked over at them, Izuku’s Spine Chill activating full force “Why not that one right there!” Izuku followed his gaze to Yanagi, and scowled. Not on his watch.

Shigaraki raced towards them, and everyone was surprised when Izuku climbed out of the water to meet him. “M-Midoriya! Y-you said-” Yanagi began “I said that I’d do my best. And right now, my best involves saving you guys. After all, I’m much scarier than any villain… R̵͇͚͙̝̯̟͚͐͋̍̉̿͑̎Ḯ̶̧̛̮̱͈̎̇͜ͅG̷̣̝͇͊͂̒͊Ḫ̷̡̥̬͕͓̼͍̺̣̓̈͜T̸̢̡̛͙̘̳̹̘̻͚̳̆̈̀̅̂͆͒͘͠?̶̧̛͈̻̝̠͎̈” Izuku’s body cracked and groaned. He grew taller, reaching at least 7 feet tall. HIs shoulders widened. His outfit turned into a lab lab coat with no sleeves, an odd metal headgear materializing on his now bald head. Finally a large spiked metal club appeared in his right hand. The Doctor was here, and he wasn’t here to play. Yanagi’s eyes watered, and she held out a hand whispering “not to me”

Shigaraki kept running despite this, unafraid of the hero’s transformation. Oh how that would change. The Doctor held up his left hand, electricity jumping between his fingers. He thrust out his hand, sending the electricity pulsing through the ground towards the villain. It surged through Shigaraki, halting him in his tracks as he grabbed his head and let loose a strangled shout. The Doctor advanced, another shock readied. He released it, causing the man in front of him to scream once more.

“N-N-Nomu! H-Help!” Shigaraki cried, falling to the ground on his butt, scooching away from the advancing killer. Once more the Doctor summoned electricity, releasing it just as the Nomu appeared in front of him. Shigaraki screamed again as the Doctor was backhanded across the USJ.

Izuku lay in a pained heap on the steps. He wasn’t injured, but he felt like he was hit by a truck. Glancing at his bar as he stood up, he noticed that it was 2/3 full. He didn’t have time to think about that now. He shifted back into the Doctor, readying another shock. The Nomu appeared in front of him, swinging its fist like a wrecking ball. The Doctor grabbed the fist, and sent the shock directly into the Nomu. It paused for a second before slugging him straight in the gut. Izuku slouched over, winded. He quickly shifted back into the Doctor before the Nomu slammed him into the ground.

Izuku groaned, shifting into the Doctor once more as he lunged out of the way. The Nomu’s foot crashed into the ground right where he had been laying. He swung his club, smashing it across the Nomu’s skull. The Nomu’s head whipped downwards with the strike before snapping up to meet him. With a punch to the chest, Izuku was sent flying into a tree by the lake.

As he sat up, he noticed that the bar was almost full. He couldn’t even call upon the power of a killer without completing it. He glanced to his right and saw Yanagi, Tsu, and Mineta watching him with fear in their eyes. Not fear towards him, but fear FOR him. Standing up once more, he grit his teeth “What is the school’s motto again? Oh right, go beyond!  **P̸̡̬̰̪̝̩͈̦͇̟͔͇̊̅͑̆̅̒̚͝ͅḺ̷̨̢͕͍̙̙͖̙̽͋̀̐̈́̅̎͋͌͝Ǔ̴̡̘̘͖̮̺͐̉̀͌͗̚̕S̷̡̲̦̬̜̗̗͎̬̤̰͇̼̩̄̅͝ͅ ̵̨̲̟̘̪͇͔̱̲̗̦̳̝̔̍̓͊̄̓͂̈̏̇̉̓̕Ǘ̸̢̺̭͔̥͇̮̮̟͆̍̂̋̓̈́͒͊͑̽̿̔̚͜Ļ̸̪͚͇̼̆̋̄͑̍͘͠T̴̟͓̬̯̜̩̊̄̐͂̾̇̄̑́̇R̷̨̮̗̳̯̭͌̔̽̿̏̎̍́̆̅̽A̶̡̨̤̦̬̱͎̪̫̹̘̔̐̚!** ” He reached for the Doctor, but couldn’t find him there. He couldn’t find any of the killers in fact. There was only one thing waiting for him. He grabbed the rough, sharp thing and pulled with all his might.

Shigaraki watched as that thing was tossed around by the Nomu. For a second he was relieved, then it appeared next to him. He scrambled away, holding up his hands. His heartbeat raced. He was sweating buckets. Then it disappeared. He looked back towards the Nomu, and saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Where the Doctor had crashed into the tree, there were three large black tendrils erupting from the floor. Each was as thick as the Nomu was wide, and they were long enough to scrape the rafters. They swung to and fro like blind worms popping out of the soil. Then they halted, swinging to point at the Nomu. In the center of the tentacles, the boy stood. His eyes were pitch black in his pale face. His once green hair was as black as night. His fingers now dark claws. A scowl was deep set in his face. His open mouthed frown revealed gleaming, jagged, white teeth backdropped by an endless, hungry void.

The Entity howled. It was here to  **FEED** . The Nomu rushed it again, but it was batted away by the tendril on the left. The Nomu was flung into the stairs, leaving a large crater. It started to climb out of the hole when another tendril hooked it through the shoulder, flinging it across the courtyard.

The Nomu rose up again, charging at the monster. The two tendrils on its sides hooked through the sides of the Nomu’s chest, tearing it in two. The Nomu’s body stitched itself back together before it was slammed into the ground by the tendril behind the creature. Suddenly the ground behind the Nomu cracked. Out of the ground grew a tall red pole. On the end of the pole, a dark black hook hung, swaying ever so slightly.

The Entity speared the Nomu with two of its tendrils, lifting it up into the air. It struggled and strained helplessly as it was  _ slammed _ onto the hook behind it. It grasped the hook, a loud screech wrenching from its beak. It tried to pull itself off as the Entity stode forth, walking towards the hook. Finally the monster reached the flailing animal, its frown twisting up into a smile. Its jaw unhinged, the back tendril slowly reaching down at the Nomu. It lunged with surprising speed through the Nomu’s chest, pulling it off of the hook. The Nomu squirmed on the tendril, unable to make any progress. The Entity lowered the Nomu over its head before it jumped up and swallowed the Nomu whole.

Everyone watched in horror as the Nomu disappeared into the Entity’s mouth. It licked its lips with a midnight black tongue. Its head slowly turned towards Shigaraki, a sick smile on its face. Shigaraki crawled backwards as the tendrils wavered above him. Before they could lash out, a figure slammed into the Entity. Its claws sped towards the figure before they stopped dead at the sound of a voice. “Izuku, you are already my hero! You can stop now! Please just rest, you’re tearing yourself apart!” The Entity looked at its hands and Izuku noticed that they had black cracks running up them towards his arms.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped forwards into Yanagi’s arms. Shigaraki took this time to fall into the portal that Kurogiri had opened beneath him. It was then that All Might crashed through the doors of the USJ with the rest of the staff in tow “ **WE ARE HERE TO…** ” The teachers looked out over the destruction. Yanagi looked up at the sound of his voice. Izuku’s head was in her lap, and she gently massaged his head “I-Midoriya has already saved most of us All Might, but Mr. Aizawa need medical attention”

As the teachers rushed through the USJ, rounding up students and villains alike, Yanagi stayed with Izuku as he was transported to Recovery Girl’s office. In the ambulance, she held his hand and whispered softly “Do not fret my hero, I will make certain that you are alright” a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_Michael Meyers aka The Shape_ ** : Michael Meyers is a large man from the movie series “Halloween”. There he terrorizes people by stalking and killing them with his large kitchen knife. His power allows him to stalk survivors and gain a boost for each tier level. Once he reaches tier 3, he can instantly down any survivor. There are addons that allow him to have an infinite tier three, or kill a survivor once he reaches tier three. He is the most dangerous killer.

**Strategy** : He is one of the reasons that Spine Chill is an essential perk for all survivors. Make sure to look around to make sure that he is not stalking you, and if he is try to block his vision. Whatever you do, do not allow him to reach tier three, you never know how dangerous he will be once he does.

**_The Doctor_ ** : The Doctor is a large man with a spiked club. He can shock survivors to make them scream and hallucinate images of himself, or of fake pallets. This results in the insanity level going up. If you reach tier three you cannot perform actions such as healing, cleansing, or repairing until you snap out of it. You can do this by crouching and holding your head. There are two types of shocking, one where he shocks in a large circle around himself. This can be used once every few minutes. The other type is a straight line that only takes a few seconds to recharge. 

**Strategy** : If you know that the Doctor is about to shock you, you can climb into a locker to avoid the shock. Make sure to pay attention to what pallets have been thrown down.


	14. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up in an unfamiliar place. What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Gqbr7g is the discord link, please come join us!  
> SO! This chapter!... Well I'm sure that a lot of you who haven't played Dead By Daylight have been wondering what the game is like, so I decided to make this chapter. It details how a game can go with some twists! It's a little repetitive, but that's for a reason, so I hope that you guys still enjoy! AND A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO Domic6391 WHO HELPED ME WITH IZUKU'S NEW PERKS (Only one is used in this chapter, but the others will be here soon)! He was a great help and I couldn't have come up with them if I tried! Enjoy!

Izuku jolted awake, sitting up and looking around. Large rocks blocked off the small clearing that he found himself in. A campfire crackled, lighting up the dark forest around him and keeping him warm in the cool night. As Izuku looked around, he noticed something. The bar was gone, and where his perks should be was just one empty perk slot.

He tapped on his perks and brought up the familiar screen. He could tell that something was wrong immediately. There was only one perk left in his inventory, and it wasn’t one that he recognized. It was green with one tally mark, meaning that it was brand new. The image was what really confused Izuku. It was of him running with a backpack on.

He tapped on the perk, placing it in the empty slot. Then he read the description:

**HEROIC MOTIVATION:** You are naturally drawn to helping people in need, or “Your body moved on its own.” For every protection hit you take, gain a stack up to 8 stacks. After gaining 4 stacks and saving someone from the hook, you have the ability to heal other survivors one health state  **15** / **30** / **50** % faster. After gaining 8 stacks you are able to heal one survivor to full health instantly. After gaining 8 stacks you gain the  **Broken** status effect for the rest for the game.

Izuku stared at the perk. It was incredible, but how did it know that phrase? Before he could contemplate any longer, he heard a rustling come from behind him. He jumped to his feet, and reached for a killer, but he found none. Confused, he looked down at his hands. The rustling got louder and Izuku picked up a stone roughly the size of a baseball “Who’s there?”

“Wow kid! Relax! It’s just me!” Steve emerged from the foliage, stepping into the clearing “Steve!” Izuku shouted, dropping his stone and running to the man and throwing his arms around him. Steve hugged him back fiercely “Where have you been kid! It’s been… well I don’t really know how long cuz time is weird here, but it’s been way too long!”

Izuku pulled away slightly “You’ll never believe me” Steven laughed and rustled his hair “Try me” They sat at the fire, and Izuku explained everything. The other survivors all knew that Izuku would switch between the real world in the day, and this one at night. Steve listened intently as Izuku described the way his quirk had evolved, allowing him to turn into the killers, and forcing him to hunt them down at night.

“So you’re saying that sometimes it was you hooking us?” Izuku nodded sadly “I wasn’t in control” Steve let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair “... Did you ever hook me?” Izuku looked up at the man for a second before looking away and nodding with tears in his eyes. “Well, better me than you” Izuku’s head whipped back around “... What? You don’t… hate me?”

Steve looked over at him and smiled “‘Course not kid! It’s not like you wanted to do it!” The tears in Izuku’s eyes overflowed, and he latched onto the man, sobbing his heart out. Steve just held him, rocking and humming a soothing tune.

After a while Izuku calmed down, pulling away and wiping his tears “S-sorry” he sniffed. Steve just chuckled “Hey, we all need a good cry sometimes” Steve placed his hand on Izuku’s shoulder “I’m always here for you kid” Izuku beamed. They heard more rustling, and Izuku tensed. Steve squeezed his shoulder “It’s ok kid, the killers don’t bother us here”

Izuku relaxed, taking a deep breath, and watching the trees. Soon, a man emerged from the forest, blinking at the bright light of the fire. “Hey Ash, how are you doin’?” Steve asked, reclining on his hands. “I’ve seen better days” Ash grumbled “Hey Izuku, been a while” Izuku nodded, waving at the man. He lifted his hand in greeting and sat down with a groan.

Steve and Izuku talked quietly for a while as Ash slept. After discussing the recent events that lead to Izuku being here, they heard a twig snap. “Ash, time to get up buddy” Steve said, standing and pulling Izuku to his feet. Ash sputtered and stretched “Let’s get this over with” Izuku looked around in confusion “What’s happening?”

“The last survivor for this round is comin’” Ash said, popping his back and slouching. Izuku watched intently as another man emerged from the darkness. His glasses reflected the fire light, and his white shirt seemed to shine in the night “Izuku… is that you?” Izuku started sobbing, running to the man “Dwight!” The man froze in surprise as Izuku held onto him.

“Where have you been kid? How did you get so big?” Dwight asked, holding onto Izuku’s shoulders lightly. Izuku wiped some of the tears away “I’m stuck between this world and the real world, so I’ve grown up” Dwight looked Izuku up and down “So you have” he chuckled.

Izuku beamed “Thank you for that key, I woke up before I needed to use it, but it helped me out in the real world” Dwight raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?” Before Izuku could answer, the fire was snuffed out, casting the clearing into darkness “What’s going on?” Izuku exclaimed “It’s startin’” Ash’s voice called out to him from the darkness “Good luck everybody, I’ll see you on the other side”

Izuku’s vision went black, and his head spun. It felt like being teleported by Kurogiri again. He felt his feet hit the ground and he stumbled forwards. Looking around, Izuku saw a very familiar sight. He was standing in a small wooded area, corn sprouting in front of him, randomly erected walls to his right, and the killer shack to his left.

Izuku walked over to the shack and peered in. He saw a generator resting silent in the middle of the shack, two large red lockers waiting on the other side of the shack, and a staircase leading down to darkness on his left. Izuku sighed and walked in. He circled to the other side of the generator and set off to work.

He was about done with the generator when his heartbeat picked up lightly, the killer was near. He heard a shout, and an aura appeared. It was Ash, he was downed! Izuku stopped working on the generator as Ash was lifted off of the ground. His heart thundered in his chest as the killer approached the killer shack.

The killer rounded the tree and Izuku gasped. It was the Nomu! It’s huge steps shook the ground as it marched its way to the killer shack. Izuku ran forward, slamming into the Nomu’s gut. It didn’t even flinch. A large hand came down and slammed into Izuku, knocking him to the side.

He ran towards the killer shack, blood dripping from his wounded side. The Nomu chased after him, Ash pounding it’s back, trying to escape. They reached the shack, and Izuku thanked his lucky stars that the pallet was on the closest side!

He slid to a stop inside of the doorway to the shack, prepared to slam the pallet on the mindless beast. Then it did something he didn’t expect. It turned and walked along the outside of the shack. Izuku limped to the other side as it entered through the door. He threw his arms out wide, roaring “STOOOOOP!”

“No kid! Run!” Ash yelled, but it was too late. The Nomu swung, ramming Izuku into the wall. Izuku groaned, trying to crawl at the Nomu. The Nomu turned to the basement, but before it could walk down the stairs, Ash jumped off of its shoulder “I’ll be back for you kid!” he yelled, rushing out through the window.

The Nomu shrieked its fury. Its breath heaved in anger as it faced Izuku, its normally expressionless eyes burning with hatred. It stormed its way over to him, hooking its arm under his stomach and lifted him off of the ground. Its feet caused the steps to moan in pain as it strode down them. Izuku struggled and writhed on its shoulder, but he knew it was no use. The Nomu approached the hook, and grabbed Izuku’s body. It hoisted him into the air, and  _ slammed _ him onto the hook.

Izuku’s eye blew wide and he wailed in agony as the hook pierced his shoulder. The Nomu calmly walked upstairs as Izuku hung there, panting and groaning. He should have woken up by now! This wasn’t the way that it should go!

Izuku croaked and moaned on the hook, his legs swinging slightly. He heard the Nomu kick the generator and quick footsteps pound down the stairs. Steve raced around the corner “Don’t worry kid, I’ve got Borrowed Time!” The information for Borrowed Time sped through Izuku’s head:

**BORROWED TIME:** You are fuelled by an unexpected energy when saving an ally from a hook within the Killer's Terror Radius. After unhooking an ally within the Killer’s Terror Radius, for  **15 seconds** , any damage taken that would put the unhooked Survivor will instead inflict the  **Deep Wound** statue effect. The survivor has  **10** / **15** /  **20** to mend themselves. If the survivor takes any damage while affected by  **Deep Wound** , or if the timer ends, the unhooked survivor is immediately put into the Dying State.

Izuku could see the Nomu come around the corner as Steve pulled him off of the hook. The Nomu moved to swat Steve, but Izuku threw himself in front of it. The blow struck Izuku, causing Izuku to cry out. Steve grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the basement. As they reached the top, the generator in the shack, and one across the map roared to life. “Let’s go kid! I said I’d be back for you didn’t I?” Ash said with a laugh “I’ll take him from here!”

The Nomu howled as it arrived at the top of the stairs, and Ash howled back, laughing confidently. Steve and Izuku sped through the door as Ash pulled out a flashlight and aimed it at the Nomu’s eyes. The Nomu growled and swung at Ash, missing him by a few feet and slamming its hand into the activated generator.

Izuku and Steve raced across the map, brushing corn stalks out of their way as they ran towards a large two story house. They ran upstairs. They stopped in a small loft. It had two lockers flanking a window that led outside, and a doorway that led into another room with more lockers and a big hole in the floor that led to a room downstairs. “C'mere kid, let’s get you patched up!” Steve pulled out some gauze from thin air and started mending Izuku. After a few seconds, Izuku didn’t feel like passing out anymore, even if he was still bleeding. After another few seconds he felt as good as new.

He took a peek at his perk and saw that it already had 3 stacks. “Thanks Steve” The man in question nodded and ruffled Izuku’s hair “‘Course kid, now do you know anything about this new killer? I’ve never seen anything like this thing before!” Izuku rubbed the back of his head “You remember when I was describing how I got here?”

“You fought THAT THING?!” Steve exclaimed “Steve! Be quiet!” Dwight hissed, running up the stairs “It’s close!” As he said that, the Nomu burst through the window. It beamed straight for Steve with a massive fist, but Izuku pushed him out of the way. He flew over the railing and fell down the stairs. He turned to run back up them when he saw Dwight and Steve sprinting down the stairs “Run! RUN!” Dwight shouted, pushing Izuku to get him moving.

Izuku ran out of the building, sprinting towards one of the groups of walls. He looked back to see Dwight and Steve running into the corn, the Nomu hot on their heels. Izuku turned around and kept running “I need a medkit! Or Ash!” A generator in the corn activated “Medkit it is then” he grumbled. As he stumbled along, he saw a large tree with stone walls around it.

Smiling, he limped his way over to it “Let’s see, let’s see. It’s over here sometimes…” He mumbled “There!” He dropped to his knees at a box, and began fiddling with the lock. After a few seconds, he got it open. Closing his eyes, he mumbled a silent prayer to the universe. He opened one eye and smiled, there was a nice shiny purple medkit in the chest.

He sat down and pulled the gauze across his chest. It was slow going, but eventually he felt able to get up with no difficulty. He ran to the walls that he had been heading towards after leaving the house, and found a generator there. It had been started, but didn’t look like it had been worked on much.

Izuku crouched and began repairing it. He lamented the loss of his other perks, Spine Chill and Self Care would be nice to have right now, but he had a job to do. He had just finished the generator when a scream rang out. He looked up to see Steve on the ground.

He took off, running towards where Steve had been downed. Steve cried out as he was hooked in the middle of the corn fields, his body flailing and trying to get off. Izuku sprinted through the corn fields, his heart beat picking up more and more as he drew near Steve. He finally could see Steve on the hook and the Nomu. It was squatting in front of the elder teen, watching him intensely with its glazed eyes.

Izuku saw Ash on the other side of the hook. He held up his flashlight and pointed it towards the Nomu, flicking his head towards Steve. Izuku nodded, understanding his meaning. Ash ran out in front of the Nomu, flashing the light into its eyes. The Nomu stood, screeching and covering its eyes. It swung blindly, searching for the offending survivor. Izuku ran out, grabbing Steve under the arms and pulling him off of the hook.

The Nomu stopped its attack on Ash and whipped around to glare at Izuku and Steve. “Hey ugly! I’m yer dance pard’ner! Leave them kids alone!” Ash shouted angrily. The Nomu chased after the boys. Izuku pushed Steve along, muttering for him to “Move move move move move move!” The Nomu smacked Izuku aside. Izuku gasped in pain, but continued to run behind Steve “You gotta get outta here kid!” Steve yelled “No! I need protection hits for my quirk!” Izuku replied

“That’s all well and good, but you’re already injured!” Steve rebuked. “Now’s REALLY NOT THE TIME YOU TWO!” Ash hollered back. The Nomu charged forwards and tried to hit Steve once more, but Izuku lunged in front of the large fist. Izuku flipped into the air as the Nomu slugged him in the chest. It skidded to a stop and picked him up. Ash ran in front of the monster “You’ve gotta have some sort of death wish kid!” he said as he shined his light right in its eyes.

It reared back, dropping Izuku onto his feet “Thanks Ash!” He called as he ran after Steve. “No problem kid! Go get yourself healed up!” Izuku watched over his shoulder as Ash ran off into the corn.

Izuku relaxed as the Nomu followed him deeper into the foliage. “Izuku, over here!” He heard Dwight call from a small wooded area. Izuku hobbled over to him, and saw Steve panting against a tree “Let’s heal him up” Izuku said, already moving to Steve. Dwight huffed and followed him. They began wrapping Steve up. After they finished, Dwight looked over to Izuku “That was fast! What perks are you using?”

Before Izuku could explain, their heartbeats picked up. The Nomu burst through a tree, and threw Izuku to the ground. Steve and Dwight ran, trying to get the killer’s attention to no avail. The last generator released a satisfied ding as Ash finished repairing it. The Nomu picked Izuku up and set off for a nearby hook.

Dwight ran off towards the nearest door as Steve followed Izuku and the Nomu. The Nomu hooked Izuku, twisting to look for Steve. Black tendrils reached for Izuku, one trying to stab him through the gut, forcing him to grab a hold of it. Steve dodged around the Nomu and reached for Izuku. The monster interrupted Steve’s attempt with a right hook. The man shook it off and grabbed Izuku, saving him from the hook. “Let’s go!” He cried, eyes wide and panicked. Izuku took another hit from the Nomu, staggering forwards to follow the older teen as they sprinted for the door. With a quick glance, Izuku saw that he had 8 stacks.

A loud grating sound announced the opening of the door. Steve and Izuku could see Dwight and Ash waiting for them at the door. The boys smiled, they were home free! Then everything went wrong. The Nomu broke through the wall next to Steve and slugged him straight to the gut. The man collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Izuku skidded to a stop, turning to face the hulking creature. They both moved to get to Steve.

Izuku reached out, and with a touch of his hand, Steve was healed! He stood and took the hit, leaping towards the door. They ran into the exit gate, Steve laughing as he crossed the threshold “We did it! We did it Izu-Izuku?”

He whipped around at the sound of a cry. There, lying a foot from the threshold, was Izuku. The Nomu towered over the boy, roaring it’s triumph. “NOOOO!” Steve cried, pounding on the barrier of the threshold “IZUKUUUUU!” Dwight and Ash, grabbed his arms and pulled him away as he wept “IZUUUUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

Izuku groaned in pain as the Nomu picked him up. He reached for his friends, watching as they reluctantly left, unable to save him. Izuku knew that only pain was to come, but at the same time he was content. He had saved his friends just like a real hero! As the Nomu hooked Izuku, he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. The tendril reached down, reared back, and speared the boy, lifting his lifeless body towards the sky.

  
  
  


**E̶̩͚̦͈̮̥̥̬̲̩͓̟̘̹̥̓͂̓͊̒́̀R̵̠̼̽̀̂R̷̢̲̩̳̯̜̭̹̹͍͓͖̠͗̂͛̋͒̎̆͗́̃̄͠Ǒ̸̢͖͍̮̆̈́̄͝R̶̨̨̖̤͈̲͓̅̓̈́̊̾͌̄̒̉͊͝-- ̵̨̬̙̙̝̗͔̤͈̱̜̫̍͊͆̇̋̈́͑͂̏ͅC̴̛̩̤̉̊͛̽͠A̴̙͉̠͐̍̌̆̆N̸̪̤̘̿͌̐̓͐͌̅̓̐̿̀̇͝N̸̡̢̧͉͖̟͙̝͇̖̮̱͊̇̊̿͘͝Ơ̵̢̼̦͚̹̗̦͙͇̻̫̣̯̦̈̈́͊͒T̶͚̼̝̙̪̞̭͚̫̒̈͛̓̏ ̴̥̞̋S̷̢̡̡̮͇͔̬̟̭͉̙̩͓̘̙̓̽̈Ȁ̴͇͎͙͔̌͌̈̏̅̑̓̚͘͝C̶̡̘͚̜͇̼̺̤̝͚͖͖̽̓̉̇̿̎̈́̃͘͜͝͠͝R̵̹͉̮̫̼̘̪̋̇͂͊I̶͎̩̜̩̼̳̙̯͍͙͚̭̠̼͛͛̈́̒̏̈́̑̑͌̓̏̿ͅF̵̘̠͈̤̱̼̦̱̜̠̌̂́́Ĩ̸̧͎̱͍̲̭̦̹̲̰̖̜̣͠Ċ̷̬̬͙̣̠̤͓͕̐̈́̂́̈́̇̆̎͘̕̕͠͠E̷̡̧͔̣͚̭̺̳̺̭̬̲͓̞̅̾͐̾̂̍̚-- ̴̢̺̼̘͕̫̑̐̅͌̄̊͐̏̑́͘͜͠R̶̹̹E̷̡̲̥͂S̴̤̲̞̆̒͗͂͒͌̃̀̽̄̇̒̚͝Ť̸̨̢͕̩͎͍̰͇̰̭̪̲̅̀͗͆̈́͒͒̚O̵̢͇̙͈̬̠̼̹͙̊̃̂̍͐̑͛̽̉̅̏̕͝Ȓ̶̩̲̟͚̔͊̽̀̿̃̑̚͠I̸͇͙̱͍̠̟̪͌͛̾͛͌̔̂͐̚N̵̥̩̼͔͆̍̅G̶̜̪̳̘͓͖̞̩̬̣̥̩̬̳̎̔́̍̅̓͘͜͝**

  
  
  


Yanagi watched as Izuku slept peacefully in the hospital bed, his now black hair spilled out across the pillows. She had been here with his mother all night, and now all day. She was worried that he wouldn’t wake up. She grabbed his hand, his skin cold and his now long black nails entrancing her. Suddenly the heart monitor, which had been beeping steadily for over 24 hours now, flatlined.

Izuku’s mother’s eyes shot open “Get the doctor” she shrieked, lunging at her son. Yanagi lept from her seat, running to the door and throwing it open “HELP! WE NEED HELP!” She heard the distressed mother gasp, and Yanagi whipped around. There, sitting up in bed, gazing around the room, was Izuku. His pupils were now black instead of their previous dark green.

He smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth and looking at his mother “ **HAVE YOU ENJOYED MY GIFT INKO? MAKE SURE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! HE’S VERY DEAR TO ME!** ” Inko’s face went as white as milk, and Izuku’s eyes rolled back into his head. His head hit the bed and the heart monitor began beeping again, as if nothing had changed from the way it was just 2 minutes earlier.

As doctors rushed into the room past Yanagi, Inko approached the shell shocked girl “We need to talk about Izuku. If you’re going to keep admiring him the way you do, you need to know where he came from” Yanagi’s face returned to its usual stoic expression, and she nodded, following the mother closely.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Nomu aka The Abomination_ ** : The Abomination is a large humanoid with pitch black skin, a beak, and an exposed brain. The Abomination has the ability to charge at a survivor. If it hits a wall while charging, it breaks a hole that both survivors and the Abomination can walk through. Only one hole can exist on the map at a time, unless it uses an addon.

**Strategy** : Cause the Abomination to run into a wall when it charges at you, then circle around it and enter the hole. It will usually confuse the Abomination, and you can get away.

**(Note to future self, only use under dire circumstances, Nomus are associated with the League of Villains and this can scare civilians)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm very curious to see if you liked it! Please let me know in the comments! Now for the question of the week... What's your favorite video game, and why? Leave a comment below! Mine is Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, it was just so beautiful! Have a great day cuties!


	15. Demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Izuku really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/DjfQJF  
> Now it's time to finally see the source of Izuku's powers, and find out how he was born. Trigger warning juuuust in case for references to rape/non-con. It's not focused on, and I don't even really mention it, but I want to put that out there so that you are forwarned.

Yanagi and Inko arrived at an outside garden, Yangai allowing Inko to guide her to a nearby bench. They sat in silence for a few seconds as Inko gathered up the strength to talk. “Izuku… isn’t human” at this Yanagi’s head shot up “Well… he’s  _ half _ human. I guess I should start at the beginning shouldn’t I?”

**~ALMOST 16 YEARS AGO~**

I was married to a kind man, we had our problems, but we got past them with hard work and love. We had stable jobs, a nice apartment, good connections. We were ready to have kids is what I’m trying to say. We tried and we tried, but it just didn’t work. Finally my best friend Mitsuki recommended that we see a fertility clinic.

We sat there, hoping that it was just poor luck. We were wrong. I was infertile. There were multiple things wrong with my womb that would make it impossible for me to get pregnant and carry a baby. This caused a lot of conflict between us, and eventually we decided to split up. He wasn’t cruel, and I don’t hate him. It just wasn’t meant to be.

I won’t say that the only thing I’ve ever wanted to be is a mother, but it was a part of my life that I was looking forward to. I lay there in our now empty bed, and cried my heart out. Finally I fell asleep.

I woke up in a clearing. It was dark, the remnants of a fire smoked on the ground, and trees rose in the darkness all around me. That was when I heard it. Hundreds of voices whispered through the forest. They said that they held pity for me, that they had always wanted children too. They told me that we could help each other. They would give me a baby, and I would have to protect it until it was ready to fight for itself.

I thought that it was a dream, so of course I agreed. From the darkness large tentacle-like things stretched towards me. They grabbed my arms and legs and held me in the air. I woke up feeling sore, but I had thought that I slept wrong. It wasn’t until a little under a month later that I realized I was pregnant.

The doctor told me that it was literally impossible, and that they would have to… take  _ care _ of it. I told them over my dead body. For nine months I kept myself in the best shape possible. My best friend and her husband did their best to make sure that I was taken care of, but she was also pregnant.

When I was in my final months and they were too busy, things would arrive at my doorstep. I thought that it was just my ex-husband. I had told him that I was pregnant, and he had promised to help in any way he could. It wasn’t until Izuku was born and Hizashi was holding him that I realized. I had never asked him for help.

I remembered the dream, and I knew. He wasn’t entirely human. For the first few months I was weary, I would feed him and take care of him, but I was always cautious. Finally I realized, even if he wasn’t entirely human, he was still  _ my _ baby. From that day on I promised that I would raise him to be good. I didn’t know if the Entity that gave him to me was evil or good, but I knew that Izuku would be the purest child on the planet.

I was right, he was! He would go out of his way to help anyone and everyone. Then his… quirk… came in. I was horrified, what sort of power would my child have? As it grew I realized it wasn’t really a quirk. He is some sort of eldritch being and that is the way his powers manifested. At the time it seemed that they were all pure. They were for the defense of himself and others. I was relieved, and at the same time nervous about what could come next.

For 10 years I thought that everything was fine, his power was just small boosts that he could use to be a hero! Maybe the Entity was the good side of the eldritch beings and Izuku would be its avatar of justice! Then he activated the  _ other _ half of his powers. I realized that no, the Entity was not good, it was just making sure that its demigod son was mature enough to handle its presence.

**~PRESENT DAY~**

Inko gazed up at the window leading to her son’s room “I still love him, he’s still my son. I’m just worried that this…  _ thing _ … will consume him. If you’re going to care for him the way that you do, you needed to know... I have to tell him… I hope that he doesn’t hate me from keeping it from him”

“He will not loathe you madam, you are his mother! I will do my damnedest to stay beside him on his dark path. I will remind him of your unwavering love, and he shall see that you cannot be held accountable” Yanagi said, gently laying a hand on Inko’s arm. The woman smiled at her, her face wrinkled and weary from long years of worry, but she remained beautiful regardless.

They walked back to Izuku’s room together. Yanagi gave the woman a hug as she entered her son’s room. She took a seat next to the door, knowing that they would need time alone for this discussion. She waited there for a few minutes before the door crashed open.

She was startled from her chair, standing and watching as Izuku sprinted down the hallway with unnatural speed. She ran after him, ignoring the calls of the nurses and doctors. It was difficult following him, but finally she found him on the roof. He was standing at the railing, panting and sweating.

“Iz-Midoriya?” His head whipped to her, his now black pupils filled with tears “ **Y** -Yana **gi?** ” He said, his back bumping into the metal railing. She approached slowly, one hand held out to steady him as the other gripped her shirt “It is ok my hero, you needn’t be worried of me”

Izuku’s breath slowed from the nervous panting “ **W-Wh** at are y-y **ou doin** g her **e?”** he asked, his voice wavering and afraid. “I’ve been awaiting you patiently, my hero. It was simply not possible for me to leave you” Izuku shuddered, looking at the ground “ **d-don** ’t c-cal **l me that** . I-I’m n-no  **hero** ”

Yanagi shook her head with a small smile “You’ve always been a hero I-Midoriya. Do you not recall the time long ago? When you graced a quirk doctor with your presence and stopped a nurse with villainous intent?” Izuku’s eyes widened “H-how  **d-do y-** you k-k **now** abou **t tha** t?”

Yanagi smiled, continuing to inch towards the scared boy “That was the first time that you have been my savior Izuku Midoriya. The first of four occasions where you protected me with your powers over this mortal plain” Izuku shook “N-NO! I  **c-could** n’t have saved  **a-anyone!** I-I’m nothing  **but** a-a m- **MONSTER** ” Fog rolled across the roof, small black wisps rose from the ground like the tendrils from the USJ.

“You are a monstrous creature Izuku Midoriya, but a monster has the strength to become one of the most fearsome heroes. You saved me from that nurse! You threw yourself on the bladed edge of a villain’s teeth to keep myself and others safe! You obliterated the arm of the robot that surely would have led to my demise! You sacrificed your body and mind to save not only I, but all of our classmates and teachers from a monster who chose to only do evil! You may be a monster, but you are my hero” With this, Yanagi lay prostrate on the ground in front of Izuku.

The fog fell, the wisps faded into nothingness. Izuku took a shaky step forward, collapsing to his knees in front of the girl. She quickly sat up and held out her hands to stop him from falling over. They sat there and stared at each other. Yanagi gazed into his dark eyes, and she could see that there were still flecks of green hidden in the dark orbs. “You are a monster, but one of justice and righteousness. You are a hero, and I will force you to recall that every instance that you doubt your constitution”

Izuku nodded and tears spilled down his face. He drew the girl into a hug, and they sat there as the sun set, focusing on the comforting presence of the other. Izuku realized, whatever he was, he would still be a hero, for Yanagi if no one else.

From the door, Inko’s face pulled into a sad smile. She could only hope that her baby didn’t hate her. She would support him in any way that she could, even if that meant keeping her distance. The Entity may have used her to make Izuku, but she would do all that she was able to to keep him on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Let me know! Now for the question of the week! Out of the killers shown, which is your favorite and why? Leave a comment down below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	16. Spooky Scary Skeletons Send Shivers Down Your Spine! Shrieking Souls Will..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spooky season baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick Or Treat? Have a treat!  
> A spooky song to go with a spooky chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ  
> Enjoy! Happy (early) Halloween everybody!

Yanagi was walking home, she had gone out and bought some groceries for her mother and had met Ashido there. They were walking together on a nice street and Ashido was talking her ear off. As they were walking, Yanagi saw a large figure standing half hidden against a large hedge a ways down the sidewalk. She slowed down and narrowed her eyes to get a better look at them, but they stepped behind the bush and out of sight.

“What is it, Yanagi?” Ashido said, bouncing in front of her. Yanagi looked down at the strange girl before looking up at the bush “There’s someone hiding in the shadow of that shrubbery” Ashido looked at the bush and tilted her head. She scowled and stormed over to the hedge and whipped around it “Hey creep!”. She stood there for a second before she turned to Yanagi and smiled “Yanagi dear, he wants to talk to you”

Yanagi tilted her head, starting to walk towards her classmate. “He wants to take you out tonight,” Ashido said with a smirk. Yanagi frowned and jogged over to where Ashido was, looking around the corner.

No one was there when she reached the pink girl. “Someone was just peering at us from the darkness of this bush. I witnessed it.” she said in confusion. Ashido smiled “Poor Yanagi, scared him away!” Yanagi frowned again. She could have sworn she saw someone! Ashido led their way forward, still teasing the ghost girl.

They didn’t see the large man step out from behind the other side of the bush. His heavy breathing rattled from behind his mask. He slipped behind the bush again, disappearing from sight.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Yanagi had arrived home, Ashido had apologised about teasing her so brutally when they parted ways, but Yanagi had told her that she wasn’t upset by it. When she entered her apartment, she noticed something strange. Some strange sense whispered to her gently  _ “Hide” _ She quickly slipped into a nearby closet, slowing her breathing and pressing her back into the wall.

That was when she heard it. Deep, ragged, muffled breathing began to get closer. A shadow passed in front of the closet and Yanagi held her breath. The shadow paused before continuing down the hallway. When she could no longer hear the breathing, Yanagi let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly the door swung open, a large hand reaching in and grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

She was hauled into the hallway and held up by the large hand. She looked down with her blank expression at the masked man. A giggle slipped through her facade, before she burst out laughing. The man set her down with a sigh.

Yanagi barely heard the cracking and snapping as she laughed herself to tears. “It’s not funny!” Izuku whined as he shifted out of his Michael form “It’s supposed to be scary! Why can I never get you?!” Yanagi’s mother called to him from the kitchen “It’s no use sweetie, she’s only ever been afraid of one thing”

Before her mother could continue Yanagi cried out “Do not utter their name! I loathe them!” She covered her ears and shook her head. Izuku tilted his head and raised an eyebrow “What was that Ms. Yanagi?”

“Nothing dear, you should head home before your mother worries again. I would rather not get  _ another _ phone call with her sobbing if I’d seen her son” Izuku sighed “Yes ma’am, thank you for letting me in! I’ll come over again soon!” He heard her laugh “You better, I’ve never seen Reiko this expressive before!” Izuku smiled as he closed the door and waved goodbye to his friend, a warm feeling in his heart.

**~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~**

Izuku was still mopey that he couldn’t scare Yanagi. Kouda walked over to him, the shy giant twiddling his fingers “W-w-what’s w-w-wrong M-Midoriy-ya?” The boy stuttered. Izuku looked up in surprise, the boy rarely spoke “Um… nothing Kouda, just a little down in the dumps” The rocky boy frowned a little “W-w-would s-seeing cute a-a-animals h-help?” Izuku smiled at the boy and nodded “Sure!”

Kouda got out his phone and began swiping at pictures, showing them to Izuku. He cooed and smiled at the adorable pictures “Are these all your pets?” Kouda nodded and swiped to the next picture “Awe, look at his fluffy ears!”

This was when Yanagi noticed the two boys “What objects are you gazing at that could draw out such an amazed reaction, my friends?” Izuku smiled and looked at Kouda “Show her” Kouda smiled back shyly and turned the phone so that Yanagi could see.

Yanagi’s eyes blew wide and she leapt backwards, stumbling and knocking over desks at her attempt to escape. Izuku raised an eyebrow “Yanagi what’s wrong? It’s just a-” Before he could say another word, and invisible force closed his mouth “DO NOT SPEAK ITS WRETCHED NAME! IT’S THE MOST FOUL TEMPERED RODENT THAT YOU’VE EVER LAID EYES ON! IT’S A KILLER! IT’S GOT HUGE POINTY TEETH!’” She did an odd motion with her hand, three fingers slightly curled in front of her mouth.

The class was silent “Yanagi… It’s a rabbit!” She wailed “NOooOoOo!” Izuku grew a devilish smile and gently took the phone from Kouda’s hand. Yanagi scrambled backwards, the class giggling around them “So you’re not afraid of my killers, but you’re afraid of a small, fluffy, harmless… rabbit?”

Yanagi got up and ran out the door screaming “NOT THE RABBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITSSSSSSS!” Aizawa walked in the room and looked around in confusion. “Midoriya stop terrorizing your classmate and go find her.” Izuku handed Kouda’s phone back and ran out of the door.

He found Yanagi sitting on a stair with her arms curled around her legs. Izuku’s smile fell and he sat down next to her “Listen Yanagi… I’m sorry, it was a joke… I didn’t mean to make you upset…” When she didn’t respond he nudged her gently “Still friends?”

She slumped limply on the stairs, not moving. Izuku saw red dripping down the stairs “Yanagi? YANAGI?!” He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into a sitting position. Then the girl started laughing, holding up a ketchup packet. Izuku’s jaw fell open. “An eye for an eye Midoriya” Yanagi giggled. Izuku sat there shocked for a second before pouting “Yeah you’re right”

They laughed together on the stairs before heading to class. That was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Now a real spooky song (I promise it's not a Rick Roll this time): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YvAYIJSSZY  
> Did anyone get my references? There are 2! Now question of the week! What are your Halloween costumes this year? Mine is Legion from Dead By Daylight! Let me know yours in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great Halloween cuties!


	17. You Say Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perk, and a high emotion encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord: https://discord.gg/gxxbVAmz ! (If the link doesn't work then ask for it in the comments and I'll give you a new one :) )  
> Here is the next of Izuku's teachable perks! Also I realized that technically the encounter with Monoma isn't supposed to happen until after the Stain incident, but I like it here better because it has more of a profound effect here, so I hope that you don't mind! Enjoy!

Izuku’s dream once again started at the campfire. He had noticed that when he woke up all of his perks had returned, but now that he was asleep again, they were gone. He had his perk **Heroic Motivation** , and a new one as well. This one had an image of All Might in a running stance. It said:  
  
 **YOU SAY RUN** : You have more people to save! You can't give up here!

After saving another survivor from the hook, the next time you are being carried your struggle meter is automatically a quarter full. If you are able to wiggle off, you gain the haste status effect and can sprint at 150% of your sprint speed for 3/5/7 seconds. Afterwards you gain the exhaustion status effect for 90/70/50 seconds. You can not recover from the exhaustion status effect while sprinting. This perk does not trigger while exhausted.

Izuku popped it into one of the empty slots, and watched the campfire as he waited for his fellow survivors. He waited for a while when bushes all across the clearing started rustling. He caught a glimps of his fellow survivors just before the campfire was extinguished. He saw Claudette, Feng Min, and Detective Tap. Then the world was bathed in darkness.

When his vision returned, Izuku could see that he was on the catwalk in a large building. This was Ironworks. He jumped down from the catwalk and landed hard on his feet. As was customary for his dreams, this barely inconvenienced him. He limped for a few steps before walking normally towards the generator in the corner.

He wasn’t working on it for long when his heartrate picked up. He continued working, but looked around worridly. Then he heard it. That sound that he would never forget. The sound of a revving chainsaw. He stopped working on the generator and crept behind some pipes. Suddenly a girl’s scream rang out and the chainsaw stopped.

He saw the aura of Claudette hit the floor before getting hoisted into the air. He glanced down at his perks and grew a determined expression. He’s got this. He ran out from his hiding place as Claudette was placed onto the hook. He sprinted out of the building and into the foggy area, heading for the clearing where Claudette was hanging.

His heart was still beating quickly, but he couldn’t see  _ him _ anywhere. He finally made it to the hook, grasping under Caudette’s arms and lifting her up. She gasped and winced as the cool metal slid out of her shoulder, Izuku setting her gently on the ground “It’s fine now, why? Because I am here!” He smiled. Claudette gave a half-hearted smile back. Then she looked behind him and her eyes widened. “RUN!” She yelled, turning around and sprinting away from the hook.

Izuku whipped around and saw  _ him _ . He loomed over the boy at a solid 6 feet 10 inches. His right shoulder was higher than the left, the skin of his right shoulder was stretched and connected to his face. He was wearing a torn shirt that covered a muscled torso, and a pair of bluejeans held up by a leather belt. In his right hand he held a hefty mallet, and in his left was a bloody chain saw. It was the killer Izuku hated most, even if he was less deadly than some others. This… was the  **_HILLBILLY_ ** .

Izuku started running back towards the old factory in a panic, but he heard the chainsaw revving behind his back, the herald of demise. Before he could think of a way out of it, the chainsaw struck his back, and he fell to the ground with a pained cry.

Billy reached down and grabbed him under his stomach, lifting the boy onto his shoulder and beginning to limp towards the factory, and Izuku knew exactly where he was being taken. The basement. Izuku began to struggle for all his worth, pounding away at the giant’s back. His hopes dwindled as they reached the building, and they dwindled more when Billy began to shamble down the stairs. Just when he was about to lose all hope, he broke free.

He immediately started running up the stairs, noticing that he seemed to be moving much quicker than he should. He spared a glance at his perks and noticed that the new perk had been triggered, and was now darkened. He ran through the large doors of the factory, and his vision turned white.

He sat up in his bed confused. It had been years since he had woken up without being hooked, or hooking someone else. He looked down at his hands, staring at the black nails that now adroned each finger. Finally he shook his head and tapped on his perks. As was the case yesterday, all of his perks were there, even the new ones. He closed the perk window and got out of bed, today was going to be an… interesting day.

As was the new norm, he met Yanagi at the train station and together they walked to class. The day passed by pretty usually until lunch rolled around. Izuku and Yanagi sat with Iida and Tsu and were chatting happily about their weekends, ignoring the events that had transpired a few days before.

That was when an elbow struck the back of Yanagi’s head. “OH! I’m sorry, I couldn’t see past your fat heads” said a blonde boy with a smirk “You all think that you’re so great because you defeated some villains. Well-” Before he could continue, Izuku stood up, the sound of his chair scraping against the floor silencing the room.

“We almost died” he hissed fog beginning to appear around his feet and spread throughout the room “We were forced to fight for our lives, and yOU DARE **CLAIM THAT WE ARE ARROGANT?** ” His teeth flashed as he spoke, beginning to sharpen like razors. His nails scraped his chair, leaving marks in the plastic. His pupils were enlarged and black as pitch, watching the teen furiously.

Yanagi reached up and grabbed his forearm gently “Izu-Midoriya, you must take a deep breath and calm yourself. You would not wish to forfeit your position, would you?” The midnight eyes turned to look at the girl, but she stared back unflinchingly. Slowly his pupils shrank and regained their slight green hue, his nails stopped digging into the chair, and the fog dissipated. “You’re right” Izuku sighed before glaring at the other boy once more “You better hope that we do not face off in the Sports Festival because I promise you will regret it”

The boy sneered and looked like he was about to say something when a large hand struck the back of his neck. He slumped forwards and was caught by the now normal sized hand “Sorry about Monoma, he can get a bit… competitive… I’m Itsuka Kendo of class 1-B” she held out her hand to Izuku. He shook it once firmly before withdrawing his hand “Well I will not hold back against him, or any of 1-B, so be warry”

Kendo sighed and nodded “I don’t blame you, good luck though! Hey Uraraka, can you come help me with him?” A girl bounced over to the group with an excited “Sure!” She slapped Monoma upside the head, causing the boy to groan and begin floating. She saw Izuku standing there watching her quirk with awe and blushed “Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you…?”

“Izuku Midoriya” the boy replied “Your quirk is so cool!” The girl blushed a little harder. They both missed Yanagi glaring at the girl. “Well, we will see you around!” Kendo said, pulling a floating Monoma and blushing Uraraka behind her. “Well it seems that at least a FEW of the 1-B students aren’t that bad, right Yanagi?... Yanagi?” The girl in question ignored Izuku as she continued to eat her lunch. Izuku just hoped that he could fix whatever he had done wrong by the time the Sports Festival rolled around. He was going to need Yanagi’s help… FOR THE FESTIVAL, NOT BECAUSE OF ANYTHING ELSE! WHAT ARE  _ YOU _ TALKING ABOUT?!

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The HillBilly, AKA Billy_ ** : Billy is a large deformed man who carries a mallet and a chainsaw. He can use his chainsaw to gain a burst of speed and instantly down a survivor. He can also use his chainsaw to break pallets that have been thrown down.

**Strategy** : If Billy begins revving his chainsaw, zigzag instead of running in a straight line, this can cause him to miss you. If possible, cause him to run into a wall, this will stop him in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? We finally saw Uraraka! There were quite a lot of you asking where she was, well she is in 1-B! Now for the question of the week! What would your quirk be if you were to be in the BNHA universe? Mine would by either an overall enhancer, or a lightning quirk. I could get into all of my ideas here, but I save them for my discord server! So if you want to know my ideas, guess you'll just have to join. Leave a comment down below describing your quirk! Or just stop by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	18. Prove You're a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord and we can scream into the void together: https://discord.gg/bncNDnwc  
> It's time for the first part of the sports festival, I hope that you guys enjoy it!

Izuku awoke to the fire again, seeing that there were already two figures sitting around it. Felix and Nea. He said hello to them and they made small talk as Izuku checked his perks. All of his perks except the two new ones were still missing, but there was another new one:

**PROVE YOU'RE A HERO** : It's all you ever wanted, and now you're going to prove you were meant to be a Pro! Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!

For every Injured, Dying, or hooked survivor, gain a stackable  **2** / **3** / **4** % boost to all actions and speed.

The symbol for this one was of him standing in the classic All Might pose, arms curled up towards his head in a flex, with his legs spread wide and his head up. It wasn’t an incredibly powerful perk, but not all of them were. Izuku heard the last survivor enter the clearing with a gasp, but before he could turn around and see who it was, the fire was blown out and the forest descended into darkness.

He gazed around at his surroundings, seeing that he was in an old West style area. He grimaced, Dead Dawg Saloon wasn’t his favorite map, but he could live with it. He began to work on a generator, and the night passed quickly.

He was found by the killer, the Hag, and hooked him swiftly. He was grateful that his night was uneventful, because today was going to be a waking nightmare. Today was finally the day of the sports festival. There were many things that Izuku was worried about for today, chief amongst them being that he had to make a speech! To make matters worse, Yanagi was still angry at him, and he had no idea how to apologize!

He sighed and got dressed for the day, hoping that she would be in a better mood. After making it to the train station, he could see that he was wrong, she was still upset. He read and reread his speech many times, making sure that it was perfect. He really didn’t want to screw this up.

He read his speech one more time as the class waited to walk out into the stadium. The room was filled with nervous chatter, but overall it was peaceful. “Midoriya” a voice called out to him. He looked up to see Todoroki standing there, looking at him with an unreadable expression “You are strong, I’d say one of the strongest in our class. That is why I will defeat you”

The room went silent before Izuku stood up “I don’t understand why you feel the need to be the best, but we are all trying to win here” He glared at the boy lightly “If you do not do your best you will lose, I guarantee it” The room collectively held their breath, Izuku could see Yanagi open her mouth to say something when a banging was heard “WHAT ABOUT ME YOU ICYHOT BASTARD? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Bakugo yelled, sparks popping off of his hands.

The class laughed and continued to chatter, Todoroki slinking off with a cold glare at the other teens. Izuku sighed in relief and threw away his speech, the speakers asking them to head to the arena. Bakugo pushed past him, growling out “You’re welcome”

Izuku frowned and followed Yanagi out, wondering what Bakugo had meant. Present Mic announced each of the classes as they entered the stadium, barely mentioning the support and general studies classes while paying special attention to the hero course. Izuku sighed at this, but continued walking.

After they had all arrived in front of the stage, Midnight appeared and announced that she would be the host for this year, getting some… rowdy cheers… from some members of the audience. “Now would the student who scored highest on the entrance exam please step forward! Izuku Midoriya, you will deliver the opening speech!” Izuku took the steps one at a time, trying to slow his breathing.

When he made it to the microphone, he gripped it tightly. Deep breath in…. Deep breath out… He opened his eyes and looked at his classmates. They wore varied expressions. Jirou, for instance, seemed bored, whereas Kirishima looked excited. Finally his gaze landed on Yanagi. He looked into her eyes as she gave him a small glare. Then her eyes widened, as if realizing he needed her support, and she gave him a small smile. Izuku took this as she was no longer giving him the cold shoulder, and he smiled back.

“What truly makes a hero?” He began “There are many ways to define this, but I’d like to express my opinión about it. A hero is someone who helps another person when they need it, regardless of whether or not they ask. Some people have regular jobs, but are heroes everyday. Some people are heroes for a living, and are never truly a hero. What sets them apart? Their intent. If you are a hero because you want fame and fortune, you will never be a true hero. If you help people in need because it is the right thing to do? You are more of a hero than I am. ANYONE can be a hero. This is something that I don’t think many people realize. It doesn’t matter what you look like, it doesn’t matter where you come from, it doesn’t matter what your quirk is. There is no such thing as an evil quirk. Quirks are what you make of them, like an arm, something you use to do whatever it is you do best! So for all of you out there who think that their quirk is evil, or weak, it isn’t! I thought my quirk was evil, but now I realize that it doesn’t matter! What matters is how you use it! I will use my quirk to become a hero! And I implore everyone, everywhere, to do the same! Because I think that you, too, can be a hero!”

The crowd was silent for a moment before a wave of noise crashed into Izuku. They cheered and clapped loudly, most of them standing in their seats. From the other side of a dingy TV screen, a figure watched the boy and pondered. Was their quirk really not evil?

Izuku smiled and thanked everyone before rushing off of the stage. His classmates welcomed him with pats on the back and congratulations. Izuku walked up to Yanagi, a small smile on her face. “I’m sorry Yanagi” he bowed “I made you upset, and while I don’t know how, I hope that you can forgive me for what I did” Yanagi shook her head “No no no. You mustn't bow to me, the fault is entirely mine! It was I who was filled with unjustified jealo- emotions. I apologize sincerely, it was uncouth of me to ignore you so!”

Their classmate chuckled at the two nerds as they exchanged apologies. Midnight gathered everyone’s attention again, and spun a large wheel to decide the first event. “Obstacle course!” She shouted, flicking her whip dramatically.

The kids all quickly grouped together at the starting line, Izuku formulating a plan. “On your marks! Get set! GO!” The students rushed into the tunnel. Izuku’s body popped and creaked as his form changed.

Todoroki swept his hand behind him, freezing many of the other competitors where they stood. Then he noticed a commotion from inside the group of students. All of the sudden, a hooded figure leapt over a crouching teen. The figure sprinted much faster than anyone Todoroki has ever seen, holding a knife up in one hand. They wore a hoodie and blue jeans, a smiling mask covering their face.

“WHO IS THAT? AND WHY DO THEY HAVE A KNIFE??” Present Mic shrieked, a lot of the audience calling out in fright along with him. “That’s one of Midoriya’s transformations. That one is called Legion” Aizawa responded lazily “There’s nothing to be worried about”

The spectators breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Izuku rush out in front of the rest of the students. Izuku finally reached the end of his sprint, grunting and standing up straight. He strode forwards at a pace that was like a brisk jog for most people. He watched as the bar filled up to tell him his power was ready again.

When it was ready, he crouched down and sprung forwards. His body moved like a jungle cat, his powerful legs carrying him across the ground like he was the wind itself. “NOW FOR THE FIRST OBSTACLE! ROBO INFERNO!” Izuku saw the robots from the exam tower over him. He slid under one before leaping over another, springing off of it like a pouncing tiger.

He landed solidly on his feet, his power running out. He continued to make his way forward, slashing any robots that entered his path. Just as he reached the Zero pointers, his power bar was filled, and he flew past them. They attempted to block his path, but he just dodged around them. He looked back to see Todoroki freeze them in awkward positions, frowning at how close he was from behind his mask.

“NEXT UP IS THE GORGE! IF YOU HIT THE BOTTOM, YOU LOSE!” Izuku quickly shifted from Legion to the Nurse. He lifted his hand before blinking out into the open air. He blinked again, and landed on a large spire, stopping to reset the Nurse’s power. He blinked to the next spire and the next, until he was across the chasm. He looked back as he shifted once more into Legion. Todoroki was already half-way across one of the ropes, using his ice to steady himself. Behind him, he saw Bakugo flying towards them like an anger powered rocket.

Izuku took off sprinting again, trying his best to get ahead. He was confident that he was going to win, but he didn’t want to take any chances. “NOW FOR THE LAST TRAP! THE MINEFIELD! DON’T WORRY, THEY WON’T INJURE YOU! JUST HURT A LOT!” Izuku shifted again, not liking the fact that his limit bar was about to be a quarter full.

Todoroki watched as Izuku changed into a hulking figure dressed in traditional samurai armor. Izuku was the Oni. He activated his power, pulling the large metal club from over his shoulder before he began to thunder towards the finish line. “HOLY COW! HE’S JUST TANKING THE MINES! ERASERHEAD, WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THESE STUDENTS?!” Their teacher sighed “I didn’t teach him that… he came like this”

While the last part was muttered, the audience laughed at the comment, even as they watched Izuku make it through the mines seemingly uninjured. And while it was true, he wasn’t injured, his everything hurt. He continued to storm his way to the finish, beating the rest of the competition by a long shot. The crowd cheered for him, and as the Oni, he roared to the sky in triumph.

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_Frank, Julie, Susie, and Joey, aka the Legion_ ** : The Legion is a group of killers (though only one ever appears at any one time) with the same ability. They are all dressed in hoodies, jeans, and a mask. Legion has the power to run at high speeds, vaulting pallets and windows like survivors. When hit by Legion while they are using their power, you are put into the deep wound state. If you do not mend fast enough, you will be downed instantly.

**Strategy** : If possible, throw a pallet into Legion’s face, this will forcibly stop their power. If you are unable to do this, attempt to outrun them as best as possible. There is not much strategy to this, it is very difficult to get away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I have big plans for Izuku's new perk! But that will come later, so stay tuned! Now for the question of the week! Have you ever gotten first in a sporting event? If so what sport was it? I never really got first in anything, but that was because I played sports for fun rather than to win. It never really bothered me though :) Let me know about your story down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	19. Cavalry Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a good old cavalry battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/RANZHes9 (If the link doesn't work then leave a comment, I'll get you a new one)  
> Time for the cavalry battle, and some serious moments! Enjoy!

Izuku was laying on the ground when Yanagi crossed the finish line “Are you feeling unwell my friend?” She asked, leaning down to look at him. Her face covered the sun, causing her to look like she had a halo. Izuku smiled brightly “Just tired and in pain, rushing through those mines took a lot out of me!”

She reached a hand down “Allow me to assist you to your feet” Izuku grabbed her hand and let her pull him up “You have my thanks, friend! I dost not know if I would have been capable of establishing my stance without you!” Izuku said, placing his hand over his chest in a dramatic pose. Yanagi giggled and elbowed him gently “Oh yeah? Well I’m happy that I could like totes help you dude”

They laughed and watched as the other students reached the finish line. After the 42nd student crossed into the stadium, the entrance was closed. “Thank you everyone for participating! If you didn’t make it into this next event, we have goodies for you! Follow the arrows on the floor!” Midnight said, holding her whip in the air “Now let’s find out what the next event will be!” She reached over and spun the wheel.

“Cavalry Battle!” she announced, striking a seductive pose “Here’s how it will work! Each person will receive points based on their position in the race! Last place will receive 5 points, second to last will get 10, third to last will have 15, and so on. The only exception to this will be first place, which will receive 10,000,000 points!”

Izuku felt his heart sink. He looked around, seeing the other students looking at him like a fresh cut of meat. He gulped before hardening his expression. He’s got this! “Now split up into teams of 2-4, and we will pass out the headbands!” Midnight said, gesturing to Cementoss. Izuku watched as everyone split up and formed groups. He knew he was going to have a hard time finding a team, but he only needed one person! Now, who to- “TEN MILLION! LET ME BE ON YOUR TEAM!”

Izuku blinked at the girl’s forwardness “Um… who are you?” she smiled “I’m Mei Hastume! Inventor extraordinaire! I’m going to use you to show off my babies!” Izuku blushed “You’re going to what?”

Before the conversation could go any farther, Yanagi gripped his shoulder tightly “Izu-Midoriya would you kindly allow me to be your companion for this event?” Izuku winced a little at the strength of her hand on his shoulder, but he nodded “Of course Yanagi! Now to find one other person!”

He looked around before he spotted who he was looking for “Hey Tokoyami, I could really use your help!” The bird-headed boy looked at Izuku in confusion “Are thee certain? Surely there are much better allies for this banquet of madness than myself?” Izuku smiled so brightly that Tokoyami was sure Dark Shadow would have recoiled in pain “Nope, you’re just what I’m looking for Tokoyami!”

“Now it’s time to begin!” Midnight cried “You have 15 minutes startiiiing… NOW!” She swung her whip hard enough for it to make a loud crack. The teams raced towards Izuku’s group, determined to take his 10,000,000 point head band. “WAIT, MIDORIYA ISN’T THE RIDER? WHAT’S GOING ON ERASERHEAD?” Present Mic called. (A/N Ochako is on Kendo’s team this time)

Izuku knew that with his quir-power… he was better fit to be a horse, so here he was shouldering the weight of Yanagi effortlessly as Hatsume and Tokoyami were ready to leap into action. Just as Midnight announced the start of the event, Izuku shifted into the form that he saw as the best fit for this challenge. His shoulders hunched, a cane resting in his right hand. His jaw cracked and broke, spilling yellow liquid all over the ground. Izuku was now the Blight.

Iida, who had been leading Todoroki’s teams’ charge, stumbled when he saw the horrifying visage of the Blight, but he continued his rush with his jaw set in a scowl. The teams that had 1-B students stopped in confusion and disgust at the boy’s transformation, but the 1-A kids didn’t falter in their attack. Before anyone could get too close, Hatsume and Tokoyami started to hover off of the ground a bit, courtesy of Hatsume’s rocket shoes.

As the gap closed between his team and the hoard of greedy teens, Izuku counted in his head, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Just before the students got close enough to attack, Izuku lunged forwards. The audience would swear that he teleported past all of the other teams, but the trained eye watched as Izuku slipped through the other students effortlessly.

Some of the groups shuddered and shook as Izuku bumped into them, almost knocking over a few of them. The teens chased Izuku and his partners all over the stadium, getting incredibly close when he had to refill on the Blight’s energy, but never quite reaching the half-eldritch deity’s team. Anytime someone got close enough, Dark Shadow would appear to swat them away, usually a raging Bakugo.

Finally as there was one minute left, Todoroki sent out a large wave of ice, encircling the elusive boy and his friends. He turned to face them, his body snapping back to its original form. “Yanagi, hold on tight. Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, Hatsume provide defense” The others nodded, their faces determined.

Iida said something to his team quietly, and Izuku braced himself. As Iida got into a runner’s position, Izuku shifted again, his face set in a deep scowl. His body grew much larger, a mallet clasped in his right hand and a chainsaw in his left. His crooked back provided an excellent seat for Yanagi as Tokoyami and Hatsume slid in front of him. He was Billy. Iida was already moving when team Todoroki noticed the change, and it was too late for them to do anything. “TEN! NINE! EIGHT!” the crowd called, watching the scene unfold.

In the space of a blink, many things happened at once. Izuku revved his chainsaw and raced towards one of the walls of ice. Dark Shadow lunged at Iida’s feet, tripping the boy. Hatsume shot a net gun at Todoroki. Todoroki’s left side lit up with fire, and the net was destroyed before the fire was quickly extinguished. Bakugo flew over the ice wall, watching as Izuku crashed into the wall, making a nice hole for him and Yanagi to slip through.

“FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!” The audience cheered “AAAAAND THAT’S TIME!” Present Mic shouted from the announcer’s box “IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA WITH SOME IMPRESSIVE MANEUVERING SKILLS! AFTER THEM WE HAVE TEAM BAKUGO, STEALING A FEW POINTS TO PUT THEM AHEAD OF THE GAME! THEN WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI WITH THEIR ORIGINAL HEADBAND, PLACING THEM JUST BARELY IN THIRD! FINALLY WE HAVE TEAM TESU- WAIT! NO! TEAM SHINSOU! WHAT AN UPSET AT THE VERY END OF THE GAME! TEAM SHINSOU COMING IN TO SWIPE FOURTH PLACE IN AN IMPRESSIVE TURN OF EVENTS!”

“Competitors now have an hour to eat lunch and recuperate for the next event!” Midnight announced “If you’re getting out of your seats please do so in an orderly fashion! Thank you cuties!” She smiled seductively up at the stands, causing quite a few spouses to hit their significant others for staring.

Izuku dropped the Billy transformation and shuddered. He hated using him, but it was worth it to get the win. “Kindly set me onto the Earth Izuku- I mean Midoriya! My legs hurt from sitting on your shoulders” Yanagi said, her face a light pink. Izuku gripped her waist and hoisted her over his head to set her in front of him “Sorry Yanagi, I doubt that my shoulders are the most comfortable”

Yanagi didn’t turn around as she robotically walked forwards “It is quite alright. I am just going to inquire about… food! Yes, food that I will then eat! Please do not look for me. I will be perfectly fine and normal and not arous- I mean nothing. I said nothing!” Izuku watched as she power walked out of the stadium. “I hope she’s ok… oh well”

Before he could follow the rest of the crowd, Todoroki laid a hand on his shoulder “I need to talk to you. Follow me” Izuku lifted an eyebrow and grumbled a little about how he didn’t say please, but followed the boy anyways.

After some walking, they reached a deserted hallway. The boys each leaned up against a wall, staring at the other with a mix of emotions. “You made me break my promise, I used  _ his _ fire” Todoroki finally said, causing Izuku to scoff “No, Hatsume made you use your fire by shooting a net at you. What does it matter anyways?”

The other teen glared at him “It was your plan that led to that event. Have you heard of quirk marriages, Midoriya?” Todoroki related his life’s story. How his father met his mom, how they had kids because of his father’s twisted idea of a perfect quirk, how he was born of it, and how his mom had gone crazy from it all, leading him to swear to never use his father’s fire. “Yet you made me use it, even if indirectly” The boy watched Izuku as he processed all of this. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Todoroki, I hear what you’re saying, but if that is really your mindset then you only have to choices ahead of you” the teen raised an eyebrow in a rare show of emotion “You can either learn to get past your trauma and use your fire, or you can give up your spot in the hero course and pursue a career in another field” Todoroki looked shocked, did he really just say that? “That may sound harsh, but it is the truth. If you limit yourself, you and others will get seriously hurt, and that is not something I can look past. Let me tell you something, Todoroki. I am not completely human. My father was a monster, and my mother was infertile, yet here I am. I had to deal with the fact that my qu-no my  _ powers _ come from a place of evil. I decided to use them for good in the end. If you cannot do the same, then you have no place as a hero” Izuku glared at the boy “You don’t become a hero for yourself Todoroki, you become a hero for others. If you let someone get hurt because you cannot move past yourself and be a  _ hero _ , then I will come for you” Fog rolled in around their legs, and Todoroki’s heterochromatic eyes met Izuku’s now black pupils “And when I catch you, you will see what a true monster is”

Todoroki stood still, his racing heartbeat calming the farther Izuku got from him. Izuku reached the end of the hall and stopped “The same goes for you Bakugo” his black eyes peering into the darkness where Bakugo was resting against a wall “If you cannot get over your own pride, I will drag you to Hell if it is the last thing I do” He walked off towards the cafeteria, hoping that Yanagi had saved him a seat.

Bakugo stood there for a while, wondering many things. How did Izuku know he was there? When did he figure it out? Did he really think that Bakugo was that prideful? And, since when was Bakugo intimidated by Izuku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I hope that Izuku didn't come off as a dick for what he said to Todoroki because... well, he's right! Heroes are heroes for other people, so they need to do their best no matter their trauma or power. Let me know what you guys thought of that interaction in the comments, was Izuku too harsh? Anyways, the question of the week! What is the most scared you have ever been? I think the most scared I've ever been was when I got chased down some stairs by a ghost! It's a long story thought, so I won't tell it here! Leave a comment down below with your story! Or just swing by to say hi! I love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	20. Tournament Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two important rounds of the tournament!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dangerous to go alone! Take this: https://discord.gg/sd3PumqA (If the link doesn't work let me know in the comments and I'll give you a new one)  
> Not much to say here, enjoy!

The students that would be progressing on to the final event waited in the field to see who they would be fighting against. “Here are the match ups!” Midnight cried. The board read:  
  
 **Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinsou** **  
**

**Nirengeki Shoda vs Denki Kaminari** **  
**

**Shouto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero**

**Mei Hatsume vs Tenya Iida**

**Yuga Aoyama vs Mina Ashido**

**Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Mashirao Orijo vs Eijiro Kirishima**

**Reiko Yanagi vs Katsuki Bakugo**

Midnight opened her mouth to speak, but a voice from the students interrupted her “I would like to forfeit my position” Everyone turned to look at Ojiro who had stepped forward with a determined look. “Are you sure? You’re giving up an irreplaceable opportunity” Midnight asked, looking confused. Orijo nodded “I don’t remember the last event, and I don’t think it’s fair for me to continue when I’m not even sure that I participated in the last challenge”

“I agree” A student from class 1-B stepped forwards “I cannot accept this opportunity if I didn’t earn it!” Midnight glazed between the two boys before nodding “Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda have forfeited their positions in the final tournament, so two students will be chosen at random from the last round to fill their places!”

Ojiro’s and Shoda’s last names spun and two new names took their places. Izuku smirked. “Filling in for Mashirao Ojiro is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Eijiro Kirishima! And filling in for Nirengeki Shoda is Neito Monoma vs Denki Kaminari!” Izuku looked up at where he knew Monoma was and smiled evilly.

As the other students left the field to allow for the first match to take place, the purple haired boy approached him “So you’re my opponent, huh? My name’s Hitoshi Shinsou. Let’s have a good match” He held out his, but before Izuku could answer him, Ojiro’s tail covered his mouth “Don’t answer him Midoriya, that’s how he gets you”

Shinsou tisked and walked over to his side of the battle grounds. Izuku looked to Ojiro and nodded in gratitude “Thank you” Ojiro patted him on the shoulder and walked off, saying “Beat him for me” as he left. Izuku took his position, and waited for the match to start.

“Ready!” Midnight called out “START!” Present Mic yelled, the stadium watching them intensely. Izuku watched Shinsou carefully, waiting for the boy to make his move. “I’m assuming the monkey told you how my quirk works?” The lavender boy sighed. “Ojiro did indeed tell me how it works, but I don’t think that it will help you” Izuku said, a light glare on his face.

Shinsou raised an eyebrow at the greenette’s confidence, but allowed his quirk to grab the boy’s consciousness anyways. Something that many didn’t realize about Shinsou’s quirk was that it gave him a small glimpse into the head of whoever he took over. Usually it was a flash of something, like what they had for breakfast, or the face of a loved one. When Shinsou reached for Izuku’s consciousness however, he realized that he should have just walked off the stage instead.

_The first thing to hit Shinsou was the screams. The number of voices was deafening. Next came the visions. He saw horrified faces, hooks, knives, mallets, chainsaws, and blood. So much_ **_BLOOD_ ** _! He was in a house, then a factory, then a lab, then a meatpacking plant, then a forest, then finally a cornfield. From the corn fog, rolling over him like a blanket of icy hands. Then a hook flew out of the corn, spearing his shoulder and dragging him into the corn. When he touched the corn, he found himself in an empty black space. Then two eyes the size of houses opened in front of him, their green pupils glowing like floodlights._

Shinsou gasped as he returned to the real world. He fell to his knees and held his chest with clenched fists. He looked up to see it touching its head gently “I see…” The _thing_ said with what sounded like pity “You were bullied because your quirk seemed villainous. I am sorry, but it isn’t”

That was when Shinsou really saw the boy. He looked at him in sympathy. “Your quirk is not truly evil. Mine is. But that doesn’t matter, as someone dear to me once said: I may be a monster, but I am a monster of justice and righteousness. I will use my powers to become a hero, will you?” Shinsou looked upon the monstrous man, and finally caught his breath. He stood on shaky legs.

In the crowd, Yanagi blushed up a storm. The stadium had gone quiet when Shinsou had fallen to his knees, so Izuku’s words had rung out clearly across the field. She clutched her heart as the audience began whispering. She knew that she needed luck on her side to defeat Bakugo, and she had a feeling that she knew just where to get some.

Shinsou stared at his opponent “I’d rather not use my quirk on you again, and I know that without it I am not a match for you. Could you at least give me a cool send off?” Izuku’s lips twitched into a small smile “I can do that, but I hope that you won’t mind the nightmares that come along with it?”

Shinsou gave him a lopsided smile “I don’t sleep much and I have a feeling that I’ll have nightmares from what I saw in your head, what’s a little more horror on top of it?” Izuku chuckled as fog rolled around his feet “That’s fair. Well then, I hope that you get into our class, you’re fun” Shinsou blushed slightly, but watched with horrified curiosity as Izuku’s body cracked and shifted.

Where the green haired boy once stood, an ugly man took his place. He was wearing a black fedora, black cargo shorts, and a red and black striped sweater. His face was a mess of scars. He raised his hand to lightly scratch at his face, and Shinsou noticed the glove that he wore on his right hand. It had large knives that emerged from his fingers like tiger claws. He waved at Shinsou, the knives making a hissing sound as they rubbed together.

“NO WAY!” Ashido yelled, almost deafening Yanagi “I KNOW HIM! THAT’S FREDDY KRUEGER!” The class stared with renewed interest. Yanagi watched Izuku carefully, this was one that she hadn’t seen yet and she didn’t want to miss it.

Izuku stood still for a few seconds before rushing forwards. Shinsou tensed and leapt to the side. Izuku swiped the air where he was just standing, tanking the punches to the gut as if they were nothing more than gusts of wind. Shinsou looked up at the horrifying visage of Freddy Krueger as he raised an eyebrow and knew that he was screwed. Izuku slipped his claw like knives into the front of Shinou’s shirt and lifted him off of the ground. The boy kicked at him, hoping to dislodge himself, but before he could Izuku whipped his hand off to the side and threw him out of the ring.

“Hitoshi Shinsou is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya is the winner!” Midnight called out, flicking her whip as the crowd cheered. It was a quick and uneventful match, but it was still interesting to watch.

Izuku and Shinsou left the field, and Izuku felt that he had made a new friend. “See you around, you creep” Shinsou said with a teasing smile, Izuku chuckled. “You too, ya freak” He punched the other boy in the shoulder gently and they went their separate ways. Izuku reached the box as the match between Monoma and Kaminari started.

His class congratulated him hurriedly before turning their attention on the battle below. Izuku sat next to Yanagi who blushed “Splendid work Izuk- I mean Midoriya” her blush deepened as he looked at her. “You know Yanagi, you can call me Izuku if you want. I don’t mind”

“Really??” she asked, fidgeting in her seat. “Yeah, you saved me from going insane, if anyone deserves to be able to call me by my given name it’s you” His smile was so bright that Yanagi had to look away. “W-well then, as is customary, I i-insist that y-you call me R-Reiko, I-Izuku” Izuku blushed and looked away “O-ok R-R-Reiko” the two kids blushed even more so.

Ashido smirked from the back “Oh yeah, they’re in love” Kirishima raised an eyebrow “Really? I mean maybe they like each other, but love is a little much” Ashido scowled a little “I bet you 5,000 yen that they kiss by the end of the day” Kirishima rubbed his chin before sticking out his hand “You’re on!”

They shook on it just as the match was called. “Denki Kaminari is unable to continue! Neito Monoma wins!” The match had been a shit show. Kaminari used his full power right off of the bat, but Monoma just turned into metal and waited until he shorted out. After that the cocky blonde tried to get his opponent out of the ring, but the moron kept dodging him. After a few minutes of fumbling, he finally threw the boy out of the ring. Izuku watched this and smirked. He was going to enjoy the next match!

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_Freddy Krueger, aka the Nightmare_ **: Freddy’s power is odd. All survivors will randomly fall asleep during the course of a round, but will wake up when hooked, when messing up a task, or by using a floating TV that appears somewhere on the map. While asleep, one of two things will ail them: fake pallets that will explode when thrown down, or pools of blood that will cause survivors to slow down and scream when walked over. Freddy also has the power to teleport to generators every so often, but survivors are warned of this beforehand as blood spurts out of the generator when this happens.

 **Strategy** : Wake yourself up as soon as possible. This can be done through the methods above. It is also recommended that you watch out in case blood begins to leak from the generator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Izuku is about to deal out some very justified asswhooping! I feel bad for Shinsou, but I thought this was a cool idea rather than having Izuku lose control like so many other fics. Now for the question of the week! Have you ever done something weird in your sleep? I used to sleep walk, and I would just go stare at my parents in the living room until one of them took me back to my room. What's your story? Let me know down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	21. Tournament Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanagi vs Bakugo and Izuku vs Monoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord here: https://discord.gg/X5gCYThr (If the link doesn't work let me know I'll get you a new one)  
> Sorry that I was a day late! I had exams yesterday and it was super stressful, so here's the chapter! I hope you guys like this one!

**(A/N I’m skipping the other fights, as they would happen just like in cannon. Sorry if you wanted to see me describe them, but it’s a waste of all of our times)**

Yanagi was nervous. Her quirk was powerful and she was good at using it, but Bakugo had proven time and time again that he is incredibly powerful. She paced around the waiting room while biting her lip, a habit that she only had when she was alone. There were a few knocks at the door, and she opened it to reveal Izuku. “Mind if I come in?” He asked with a small smile.

Yanagi nodded and let him into the room while she resumed pacing. She could feel his eyes on her as if she were being circled by a shark. A very hunky shark. “You’re going to do fine, you know that right?” Yanagi looked up at the sound of his voice. The small smile he wore when entering was gone. “Bakugo is strong, but he has his weaknesses. I won’t tell them to you, I know that you wouldn’t want them, but I assure you that if you look for them, you will find them”

Yanagi watched as he stood from where he was resting against a desk and stalked over to her. The way the shadows seemed to cling to him matched with his black-green eyes entranced her. He stopped just in front of her and she noticed that he had grown a little, now about half an inch taller than her. “But our quirks… his is infinitely more useful for aggressive tactics, and this situation demands of us nothing but our best”

Izuku’s eyes flitted, the green seemingly chased by the black “This may be true, but not all wars are won by strength alone. Use your strengths to your advantage, and his strengths against him. I know that you can do this” Yanagi was about to retort when the announcement for her to head to the field echoed through a nearby loudspeaker. Izuku grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug “You’ve got this” With that he left.

Bakugo looked at the girl across from him and frowned. He needed to show that damned nerd that he was as strong as he boasted He would be the number one hero and nothing would stand in his way. He lowered into a fighting stance, and waited.

“START!” Present Mic cried from the announcer’s box. Bakugo immediately blasted off towards his opponent. Yanagi held her ground, waiting for the perfect moment. The audience held their breath as Bakugo got closer and closer to Yanagi. Finally he got within range and spun to attack her, the explosion roared off of his hand, the smoke covering where Yanagi once stood. The spectators gasped, but suddenly Bakugo was pulled forwards into the smoke.

Bakugo felt a leg catch his foot as he stumbled forwards. He fell to the ground and Yanagi pounced on him. The smoke cleared, and the stadium could see that Yanagi was sitting on Bakugo’s back and had his hands held out to the sides with her knees on his shoulders. Cheers rang out through the stands, including 1-A’s section.

Iida noticed that Izuku was still watching closely. “It looks like it is Yanagi’s win, yes?” Izuku glanced at the boy and nodded “That is the way it looks. But Yanagi still has a fight on her hands”

Yanagi allowed herself a small smile as she held down her competitor. Before she could say anything however, a blast rocketed out from Bakugo’s hand. The heat made her left go of his wrist, shaking her hand from the small burn that was certainly forming. Bakugo took advantage of this and turned his palm towards her.

The second explosion knocked Yanagi from Bakugo’s back and caused her to tumble across the ring. The audience let out a disappointed cry as Bakugo got to his feet. His face was blank as he charged at the girl again. Yanagi rolled over onto her back, and when Bakugo got close enough she pulled with her quirk. Bakugo felt himself get pulled forwards and stuck his hands out, letting off an explosion as Yanagi tried to kick both feet into his gut.

Yanagi was blown back another few feet as Bakugo flipped onto his feet a few yards away. Bakugo ran towards the girl again as she struggled to her feet. She ducked under his outstretched hand, the explosion ruffling her hair. She tackled his legs, but he twisted in her grip and pushed off of her back. He rolled across the ground and swept her feet out from under her. He jumped onto her, holding his hand in front of her face.

Yanagi glared at him as they huffed and puffed for breath. Finally she relented “I am forced to yield” Bakugo nodded and stood up. The crowd roared in disapproval before Aizawa spoke up “Bakugo had to attack her with such ferocity, if he hadn’t he would have lost” Iida watched as Izuku stood slowly, his eyes shadowed by the angle of his face.

The black haired teen found Monoma resting against the wall outside of 1-B’s viewing area. The blonde looked up and smirked at him “It must suck to see your girlfriend get beaten that badly huh? Well don’t worry, I’ll send you to the infirmary to see her soon enough” Izuku ignored him and continued down to the stadium.

Izuku stood on his side of the ring and watched as the blonde haired boy finally made it to the ring. “Ready?” Midnight cried, raising her whip up. “WAIT!” Monoma exclaimed. He walked to the middle of the ring and stuck his hand out “That was uncalled for, can we have a good fight?” Izuku stalked towards the other teen and grabbed his hand, the strength of his grip causing Monoma to wince.

“You think that we are cocky for surviving what we did? Fine, then we’ll see if you can stay that way” He let go of his victim’s hand, and walked back to his side. Present Mic was yelling something about sportsmanship, when Monoma reached his area with a smirk. “START!”

“Let’s see what your quirk is like!” Monoma cackled, reaching for the copy when he felt it… Nothing. He frowned and looked at the unimpressed boy on the other side of the arena “What… what are you?”

Finally Izuku cracked a sharp toothed smile “I am  **a MONSTER** ” Izuku’s body swelled and rippled as he grew larger. His skin turned purple, and his brain became exposed. Present Mic stopped narrating, and Aizawa froze. 1-A watched in horror as the Nomu stood tall and menacingly where Izuku once was. The audience chattered nervously at Present Mic’s silence which was something that never occurred.

The Nomu strode towards Monoma, its footsteps shaking the ring. Monoma breathed out a wall from one of his copied quirks, but the Nomu broke through it like it was paper. He called Tetsutetsu’s quirk and hardened into steel. The Nomu’s eyes just flashed in amusement.

Before Monoma could move, he found himself flat on his stomach, the ground cracked around him. The Nomu grabbed him by his feet and threw him into the air. When he got close to the ground, the Nomu slapped him across the ring, stopping him from flying out of the other side with a fist to the stomach.

Monoma could feel the punch through his metal skin, considering himself lucky that the denting would fix itself when he released the quirk. The crowd was deadly silent as the Nomu picked him up by his feet again and slammed him into the ground a few times, leaving imprints of his face on the ground. The monster lifted the metallic boy up to its face before slamming him into the ground a few more times. It threw him out of the ring, Tetsutetsu’s quirk failing after he was buried into the concrete of the wall.

The Nomu cracked and shifted back into Izuku. He walked down the steps to a silent arena. As he passed by the boy stuck in the wall he huffed “Puny human”

Midnight looked over to Cementoss and the concrete man stared back at her. The staff had heard the story of the USJ and had recognized the transformation the second that it had appeared on stage. “Neito Monoma is o-out of-bounds. I-Izuku Midoriya is t-the winner!”

Izuku felt his heartbeat pick up and saw that Spine Chill lit up, something that hadn’t happened since the USJ. Fog rolled around his legs and he prepared for a fight. When Endeavor appeared from around the corner, Izuku knew that he was in no danger. Not because there wasn’t a villain nearby, but because this villain wouldn’t attack him here. “What do you want Todoroki?”

The “hero’s” eye twitched and he scowled “You’re powerful, you will make a good challenge for my creation” Small black tendrils rolled off of Izuku’s shoulders, but he held back “I will enjoy my fight with Shouto, I think that we will both learn something from it” He glared at Endeavor “Know this Enji Todoroki, if you’re still around by the time I become a hero, I’m coming for you”

The number two hero raised an eyebrow before it lowered back into his scowl “So he told you” Blood dripped from Izuku’s clenched fists “He did, and I promise you that you will be brought to justice” Endeavor almost chuckled “Even if it’s the last thing you do?”

  
Izuku couldn’t hold it in anymore. He laughed. His laughter turned into cackling as the pro hero stood there in confusion “No” The look in the boy’s eyes made Endeavor’s blood run cold for the first time since he was four “Even if it’s the last thing  **YOU** do” Izuku brushed past the flaming man, the burns on his skin healing as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Did y'all get the reference? I hope that it makes up for it being a day late! Now for the question of the week! What was the easiest test you have ever taken for school? Mine was when my teacher was out and the sub said "Listen, this test is super easy, so you guys can use your notes" and we all just discussed the answers with each other and all got 100%. The teacher was very confused, but she was egotistical, so she just assumed that we had studied enough. It was honestly easy enough to get an A that I didn't need my notes. What is your story? Let me know down in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	22. Monsters can be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Todoroki face off! Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord https://discord.gg/p2ATTBbA to get updates whenever I post a new chapter! (If the link doesn't work let me know in the comments)  
> The time has come! How will our not-so-green bean handle himself against the jaded peppermint? Find out this time on Hero By Daylight!

**~WARNING FOR A GROSS SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT LOOK FOR THIS: ----- ~**

Izuku watched as Todoroki froze Iida over the same way he had frozen Sero in the first round. Izuku was unimpressed at this showing, but was ready for his match. Yanagi looked over at him and frowned “What will you do, Izuku? It appears as though you shall not be able to even fight back”

Izuku looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile “I have a plan, don’t worry” They didn’t notice the betting running rampant behind them. Mina smirked evilly, glad that Iida was the one who had just had his match. About 1/3 of the students had placed bets on when the two would kiss, and Mina couldn’t be happier. It was always fun to have some stakes!

The class watched as Bakugo and Tokoyami took to the ring. “Who do you think will win, Midoriya?” Yaoyorozu asked, having left the area where the betting pool was taking place. She hoped that her intuition was right. Izuku sighed “Unfortunately it is almost impossible for Tokoyami to win. Dark Shadow is weak to light, and Bakugo produces light constantly”

Yaoyorozu and Yanagi nodded, and as the battle began they saw that he was right. Bakugo beat Tokoyami quickly, getting him pinned in less than two minutes. It was then that Izuku stood up “Sorry ladies, I need to go get ready for my fight”

Izuku walked down to the gate, prepared to fight when All Might arrived. The hero looked almost as good as he did in his prime, he was almost as large as Endeavor was and he didn’t look strained at all. “ **Hello Young Midoriya. I came to wish you luck** ”

Izuku smiled at his hero “Thank you All Might” The man chuckled a bit before his expression grew a bit more serious “ **Young Midoriya, I just wanted you to know that my offer is still on the table** ” Izuku grimaced and looked away “ **I know that you think your quirk is evil, but I know that you have what it takes to be the best hero of your generation, regardless of my quirk. I think that with it you could be the best of all time however** ” All Might’s large hand gripped his shoulder lightly “ **There is no pressure, but think about it my boy. I believe in you** ”

With that All Might left. Izuku felt as though the small hole in his heart had shrunk some at the hero’s words, but he still wasn’t sure. He would have to think on it. He then heard Present Mic call for him and Todoroki to enter the field. With one look down the corridor, Izuku stepped into the light.

“AND NOW FOR THE FIRST OF THE SEMI-FINAL MATCHES!” Present Mic cried, the audience feeding off of his energy “KEEPING A COOL HEAD THROUGHOUT THE FESTIVAL, AND LOCKING THE COMPETITION IN THE ICE OF HIS IRE IS SHOUTO TODOROKI!” The crowd roared as Todoroki walked into the arena “AND UNLEASHING HIS MONSTROUS SPIRIT ONTO HIS FOES! THE STUDENT TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF VILLAINS EVERYWHERE! IZUKU MIDORIYA!”

Izuku stalked his way onto the platform and watched his opponent carefully. One mistake could cost him dearly here. “Ready? Begin!” Midnight yelled. Just like that, it was time to fight.

Todoroki launched a large wave of ice at Izuku. The large glacier covered Izuku’s whole side of the arena. The stadium grumbled in disappointment, but Todoroki was not so easily fooled. He was prepared to launch another attack when he saw him. Izuku was floating on the side of the iceberg, he must have used one of his transformation’s powers to get up there.

Before Todoroki could send his next attack, Izuku began to change. He grew taller, his hair thinning on top and growing out straight and wavy. His gut swelled and his clothes changed to a raggedy purple suit that seemed to just barely cover his stomach. His face turned pale white, blue and red outlining his lips, and he looked much older. In his right hand he held a large knife, and in his left he had a small purple bottle.

Todoroki reared back and swept his hand forwards, ice quickly growing up the side of the glacier. Izuku hurled the bottle in his hand down at Todoroki, and it struck him directly in the chest. This caused his hand to go up sharply, the ice becoming more of a pillar than a wall.

Purple gas surrounded Todoroki and he yelled out in pain. His vision swam and his nose burned. He stumbled and coughed. He felt two more bottles crash into him, the purple gas now completely obscuring his vision.

“You could stop this Todoroki, if you used your fire” Izuku’s voice resounded through the gas, warped and distorted. Todoroki yelled and threw a large wall of ice randomly in one direction. “You will only weaken yourself by doing that Todoroki”

He felt a kick to the back of his left leg and he fell to the ground. His right hand whipped over to freeze the other boy, but he couldn’t feel anything. The gas started to clear, but more bottles crashed into him. He screamed and shot ice out to find the teen. He was rapidly running out of time, frost starting to cover his arm and face.

“You must use your fire Todoroki, or you will lose” A blow came to his head, making him fall onto his back. He roared and pressed a hand to the concrete. Ice sprung up in all directions, but Todoroki knew that that wouldn’t stop Izuku, just slow him down.

“Why do you care? Did that bastard pay you?!”

Todoroki heard Izuku growl before he was picked up and thrown. His back slammed into a wall of ice, and he lost his breath. “ **Get over yourself DAMMIT!** **Your father may be an abusive asshole, but mine-** ” suddenly the gas parted and Todoroki could see perfectly fine. Izuku stood there, his eyes burning black voids as he grabbed Todorki by the shirt and roared in his face “ **-MINE IS A FUCKING MONSTER!** ”

Todoroki grabbed his arm with his right hand and unleashed his quirk. The ice quickly encased Izuku’s left arm, but Todoroki was already shivering. He couldn’t go on like this. “ **If you don’t believe me-** ” Izuku snarled, pushing Todoroki back into the ice. The audience watched in horror as Izuku dislocated his shoulder and put his razor sharp nails to it. “ **-then let me show you** ”

**\----------**

Shrieks rang out throughout the stadium as Izuku chopped his arm off. Todoroki felt like throwing up, and he knew that there were many people throughout the stadium who were. Izuku picked up his frozen arm by the wrist and flicked it at the ground. The ice on it shattered, and he swung it back up to his shoulder. It smacked the bleeding flesh there and somehow stuck to it.

**\----------**

Izuku grabbed some gauze out of thin air with his right hand and quickly wrapped his shoulder up in it. After a few loops he stopped and pulled it tight. Todoroki watched as his fingers twitched, and Izuku made a fist. He brought his hand up to his face to show the other teen. “ **I could have healed fully without any help, but it would have taken about an hour. Do you understand now, Todoroki? Without your full power, you would die in the real world** ”

Todoroki got over the churning in his stomach and lifted his right hand, only for Izuku to smack it out of the way. “I-” Todorki gulped down the bile in the back of his throat “I w-will never u-use his fire!”

“ **IT’S NOT HIS FIRE** ” Izuku roared, the ring shaking with the power of his voice “ **IT’S YOURS!** ”

This caused Todoroki to flash back to a time long ago, before his scar. He was sitting at the table eating lunch. His left eye was swollen shut and he was covered in bruises as normal, but he had a smile on his face. He looked up at his mother who was humming a tune as she cooked something.

“Mama?” Shouto called, causing his mother to look at him. “I think I love your quirk the most! I love using it because it’s so much fun!” His mother giggled and smiled at him “I like using Mama’s quirk better than using Papa’s quirk” At that her eye twitched, but Shouto didn’t notice.

“Shouto” his mother said, causing the boy to look up at her “You don’t use either of our quirks” Shoutout tilted his head and asked “Really?” his mother smiled and shook her head. “Nope!” She booped him on the nose, causing him to giggle. “You use  _ your _ quirk, not ours” Shouto gasped and his eyes went wide.

His mother’s smile grew a little sad and she gently patted his hair “Shouto, always be true to yourself, ok?” Shouto nodded and smiled “I will Mama, I pwomise!” The cute lisp caused his mother to giggle and pull him close, pressing kisses all over his face as he laughed and pushed her away.

Todoroki smiled longingly at the memory as his left side burst into a raging inferno. He couldn’t hear anything except a dull roar as he remembered one of the last happy days he had had with his mom. A single tear rolled from his right eye, and he sat up.

Izuku was looking at him with a proud smile “Now do you understand Todo- no… Shouto?” Todoroki nodded and got to his feet. He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, and he stood tall. “You’re crazy, you know that Izuku?”

The boy shrugged and laughed “Meh, even if you toast me I should be ok in a day or two” His black-green eyes danced with mirth as he lowered into a fighting stance “Now let us finish this Shouto, I have something important to do after this”

Todoroki laughed “Is this not important to you?” Izuku held out his hand and made a ‘so-so’ gesture. The teens chuckled and readied themselves.

“SHOUTO!” A voice rang out from the bleachers. Izuku and Todoroki raised an eyebrow and looked over at a smiling Endeavor as he pressed up against the railing “I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY ACCEPTED MY POWER! NOW I CAN FINALLY TRAIN YOU! I-”

The two boys looked at each other in mild annoyance as he continued to spout off some bullshit about Todoroki and his fire. “Excuse me for just a second, Izuku” Todoroki said. Izuku made a ‘go-on’ gesture. Todoroki swept his right hand out, and ice rushed over the ground, climbing up the ring’s wall to completely engulf the raving lunatic.

“ _ Now  _ let’s finish this” Todoroki said, Izuku flipping the thawing hero the bird before turning back to his competition. Without another word the two teens rushed at each other. Izuku spun in place, Todoroki barely able to register the bottle that smacked into his face. He held his nose and coughed at the gas for a second before his fire burned it away. He searched for Izuku before he felt his leg get kicked out from underneath him.

He fell to the ground and shot out a burst of flame from where his target had been, but missed. He spun around, using his fire to speed up, and knocked Izuku’s feet out from under him as well. Todoroki tried to capture Izuku with the ice, but the boy jumped out of the way before he could. Izuku hucked another bottle at him, but he raised his left hand and burned away the gas as it struck his arm.

He moved his hand out of the way to see that Izuku had once again vanished. He felt arms loop around his waist and he was picked up off of the ground. Izuku bent backwards and threw the other teen behind him. Todoroki unleashed a blast of ice to stop himself, but before he could move again, Midnight called out “Shouto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya is the winner!”

Todoroki looked down and saw that he was just barely over the line. His fire sputtered out and he huffed in disappointment. Izuk walked over to him and grabbed the other boy’s right hand with his left. He lifted both of their hands into the air and the crowd cheered. Todoroki looked at the boy and asked “Isn’t this the arm that you just cut off?” Izuku just smiled evilly and Todoroki sighed “You shouldn’t do that, you’re going to freak people out!”

“So what! I’m fine, see!” Izuku wiggled his fingers and Todoroki huffed. Together the boys walked out of the arena bickering about the ethics of cutting your arm off in front of people. Even if you  _ can _ grow it back, Izuku. It’s my choice, Shouto!

**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Clown_ ** : The Clown is an overweight clown in a purple suit. He has a knife and bottles of noxious gas. If he throws a bottle it will shatter and release the gas. Stepping into the gas causes you to scream, move slower, and have your perception warped for a little while.

**Strategy** : Don’t get caught in the gas if you can help it. The Clown will try to slow you down or find you with it, so try not to enter it. If you have to, make a break for it as fast as you can, he will likely be hot on your trail and closing in fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? It's not my best battle scene, but I enjoyed writing it! Did you like Todoroki freezing Endeavor? I don't know why he didn't do that in the manga/anime! Like shut the fucker up! Anyways, the question of the week! Would you rather have an ice power or a fire power and why? I would want an ice power because I could make things! Also it gets really hot where I live, so ice would be nice to have when it's warm! Let me know your opinion in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	23. Friendships of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle of the Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord for notifications of every time I upload! https://discord.gg/JaRuT5UW If the link doesn't work let me know in the comments  
> This chapter was a little wonky to write, but I hope you guys like it all the same! Enjoy!

“IN THIS CORNER IS THE KING OF CRASHES! THE BARON OF BLASTS! THE DUKE OF DEMOLITION! THE RULER OF ROCKETS! THE EMPEROR OF EXPLOSIONS! KATSUKI BAKUGOOOO!” Present Mic called, the audience cheered as Bakugo walked into the field. “AND IN THIS CORNER, THE MONSTER OF UA! HE’S THE CREAK OF THE FLOOR IN THE DARK! THE SHADOW OVER THE MOON! THE THING THAT GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT! OUR VERY OWN BOOGIEMAN! IZUKU MIIIDORIYAAA!”

Izuku walked out calmly even as the stadium thrummed with energy. He and Bakugo stood across from each other and Izuku could feel the weight of his gaze. “NOW LET’S GET READY TO RUMMMMMBLEEEEEE! FIVE! FOUR! THREE!” Izuku lowered himself close to the ground, his transformation racing under his skin, waiting for it’s moment “TWO!” Bakugo’s hands popped with small explosions as he readied himself “ONE! FIIIIIGHT!”

Izuku shifted, his body becoming thinner and taller. His head changed into a flower like shape, and he placed his hand on the floor. Energy transferred into the floor, and his face opened up. He let out a shrieking roar, he was the Demogorgon.

Bakugo launched himself the second he heard “fight” and he barrelled down at Izuku. He recognized the transformation, but he didn’t care. This was a long time coming. Bakugo rocketed towards Izuku, prepared for war. 

Izuku dodged underneath the first blast, the heat annoying his grey skin. Bakugo used another explosion to reorientate himself and released another wave of heat at Izuku. The monstrous boy shrieked and swung up at Bakugo. He batted him away and walked backwards to get some distance between the two. They stared at each other for a few seconds before rushing to meet again.

Izuku moved right to sidestep the initial attack and grabbed Bakugo in his clawed hand. He threw the teen, but the blonde quickly regained control over his movement. Bakugo spun in the air and pressed an explosion into Izuku’s face. The beast cried out and hit the ground. He stood quickly and backtracked a bit. Bakugo pushed forwards, but before he could hit the boy, he clawed at the ground and entered what looked like a large zit in the ground. Bakugo paused and looked into the hole, but there was no sign of Izuku.

That was when he was struck from behind. He tumbled head over heels for a few feet before coming to a stop. He looked up and saw that there was a second hole not too far away from the first. The blonde growled and leapt to his feet. He pointed an exploding finger at Izuku and yelled “YOU BETTER STOP FUCKING AROUND AND FIGHT ME FOR REAL DEKU! I’VE-I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME!”

The demogorgon, which had been charging at him, came to a stop. It shifted back into the black haired boy and he raised an eyebrow “What are you talking about Bakugo?” The portals behind Izuku faded into nothing, and he knew that that trick wouldn’t work anymore.

“YOU’VE BEEN LOOKING DOWN ON ME ALL THIS TIME! YOU WERE STRONG AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE WEAK! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORR-” Bakugo came to halt in his minirant. Izuku frowned, he couldn’t have heard that right. “You were what?”

The blonde scowled and looked away, his left hand scratching at his right arm. In the background the boys were dimly aware of Present Mic narrating this odd turn of events. “You were  _ what _ Bakugo?” The boy in question growled out an answer, but it was too quiet for Izuku to hear. “WHAT WERE YOU BAKUGO?”

“I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING NERD!” Bakugo thundered. Izuku was taken aback. Bakugo.. worried… about him? “YOUR QUIRK WAS WEAK, AND I… I WAS SCARED THAT YOU WOULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Tears rolled down Bakugo’s cheeks as he hung his head and screamed “YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND! I COULDN’T SEE YOU GET HURT!”

Izuku couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “B-but… what about all of those things you did to me? Using your quirk on me? Blowing up my things?” Bakugo kept his head turned away and responded sadly “I was trying to show you that you would only get hurt in the hero business… You know that I’ve always been fucking shitty with expressing myself”

Izuku’s jaw was hanging open. Not in his wildest dreams did he picture this. “But it doesn’t matter” Bakugo scowled “You’ve been holding back! You’ve been looking down on me!” He blasted himself forwards, tears still streaming down his face. Izuku grabbed his famous right hook and slammed him into the ground.

“B-Katsuki, I haven’t been holding back on you, or looking down on you” Bakugo looked up at him in confusion, catching his breath from hitting the concrete “I didn’t know about the killers until a few months before the exam. I didn’t know until the day of the sludge villain incident” Bakugo looked up at him with an odd expression.

“I never looked down on you Katsuki. I looked  _ up _ to you. You were everything I wanted to be” Tears pooled in Bakugo’s eyes as he sat up. Izuku held out his hand and pulled his old friend to his feet. Bakugo looked at him for a few seconds before pulling him into a hug. This confused Izuku to no end, but he returned the gesture with a few pats on the back.

“Can… can we be friends again, De-Izuku?” Bakugo said, pulling away from the teen. Izuku smiled and nodded “Of course, Katsuki. Just talk it out next time, ok?” The blonde nodded before he seemingly remembered where they were. He pushed Izuku off of him roughly and crossed his arms with an angry expression.

Izuku laughed and backed away “Why don’t we finish this up, huh? I mean I still have to beat you, right?” Bakugo scoffed and glared at him, but there was no real heat to it. “Just don’t hold back Izuku, I want you to use that power that you used at the USJ” Izuku nodded, taking a deep breath.

The audience watched as a light fog began to enter the stadium. Izuku’s nails grew larger, and his teeth sharpened. His pupils turned pitch black, and he smiled. “ **Let’s do this, Katsuki** ” Three tendrils burst from the ground, waving dangerously in the air. They were smaller than the ones at the USJ. These were about as big around as a light pole and about ten feet tall. “ **This is as much as I can control right now** ”

Bakugo smirked and explosions popped from his hands “Psh, I can handle those stupid things” Izuku smiled back, his teeth glinting in the light “ **Ready? Set! Go!** ”

Bakugo flew forwards, quickly reaching the stationary Izuku. He raised his hand for an explosion, but the left tentacle grabbed his arm and his blast cracked the concrete. The right tendril slammed into his gut and he flipped in the air. He released a few explosions to regain control of his body, but he had to pause for a second to catch his breath. The tentacle definitely bruised one of his ribs.

He dodged to the right as the back tendril stabbed into the floor in front of him. He used that opportunity to blast himself at Izuku once again. The left tentacle tried to intercept him, but he continued past Izuku, trying to attack him from behind. Before he could, the back tendril grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. He unleashed a blast to make the tentacle release him and boosted himself backwards as the other tendrils attacked him.

The left and back tendrils raced at Bakugo and he blasted himself to the right to dodge them. He looked up and saw a chunk of concrete coming at him. He blew it up, but that gave Izuku the time to land a kick to his stomach.

Bakugo skidded across the ground. When he got up he realized that they were back in their starting positions and chuckled a bit. He launched himself into the air and kept going until he was high up. “IT’S THE END IZUKU!” He smiled at the teen, seeing Izuku smile back. He let himself fall, using explosions to spin rapidly. “HOWITZER IMPACT!” He roared, letting off a truly large explosion.

Smoke filled the ring. As it cleared, Bakugo saw that he had hit the tendrils instead of Izuku. The tentacles moved back to reveal a burned Izuku. He smirked at the blonde as his burned arms healed before the audience’s eyes. “ **That was impressive Bakugo, but you might wanna be careful next time, not everyone can heal like I can** ”

The tendrils snapped out before Bakugo could react. The left and right wrapped around his wrists, forcing his arms out straight and lifting him into the air. The back tendril whipped forwards, stopping with its point touching his Adam’s apple and drawing just a bit of blood. “ **I win** ”

“Katsuki Bakugo has been immobilized! Izuku Midoriya is the winner!” Midnight called out. The crowd cheered and Izuku set his friend on his feet. Bakugo looked disappointed for a second before steeling himself. “Good job Izuku, you really have gotten strong”

  
Izuku smiled as his tendrils disappeared into the ground “ **You** **to** o Katsuki, you’re as impressive as always” The blonde smirked and puffed up at the praise. Together the boys walked out of the arena. They had some work to do on their friendship, but this was definitely a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Didn't expect Bakugo to secretly not be that bad did you? He's still going to be his asshole self, but now he has someone to temper him out. Now for the question of the week! Have you ever turned a bully into a friend? I have not because basically all of my bullies were in the sixth grade and I didn't know how to handle them. Sixth grade was not a good year for me. But let me know your story down below! Or just swing by to say howdy! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	24. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Christmas shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord for notifications of when I update, games, memes, and more! https://discord.gg/sGTWuPxD If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll get you a new one!  
> Merry (early) Christmas, Happy (late) Hanukkah, Content (early) Kwanzaa, and joyous holiday season! Enjoy a festive chapter! (Many Japanese people celebrate Christmas and not so much the other winter holidays, so Christmas it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

**OMAKE**

Izuku looked around in wonder at the sheer size of the hall and it’s impressive decorations. It was Christmas time, and Ashido had mentioned having a party. Yaoyorozu was kind enough to suggest having a sleepover at her house, the boys and girls would be split up when sleeping of course. Everyone had thought it was a fun idea, and Hagakure went around handing each of them a piece of paper, declaring that they would do a secret Santa gift exchange.

Izuku had gotten Tokoyami and had gotten him a copy of a very old pre-quirk horror novel called “Frankenstein”. He knew that the goth boy would like it, and he even wrapped it in black and lime green paper, with a little help from his mother of course.

Everyone gathered in a large dining room with a table the size of Izuku’s family room. It had a Christmas tree that was at least 20 feet tall and decked out in all sorts of ornaments. He placed Tokoyami’s gift under the tree and walked around to mingle with the classmates that were already there.

Everyone was dressed up in festive clothing. Iida had on an ugly sweater and khaki pants, Ashido was wearing a skimpy Mrs. Claus outfit (the skirt barely covering her behind), Kaminari was wearing a hat that hung mistletoe over his head (none of the girls got close to him), and Yaoyorozu herself was wearing what looked like a very cozy riding hood. Izuku was wearing a sweater with a chainsaw on it and jeans.

After everyone had arrived, Mineta showing up much to the rest of the class’s annoyance, they started the gift exchange. Tokoyami was as stoic as ever, merely mumbling “A classic dark literature… My thanks to whomever purchased this novella for me” But Izuku could see that he was excited under his little act.

When he opened his gift, Izuku found a note inside the box. He set the note to the side and pulled out the box’s contents. Firstly there were some extremely nice pens of all sorts of colors, and under that was a sturdy notebook. He flashed a smile to his friends and sliced open the envelope with his nail. The note inside read:   
  
“Dear Midoriya,   
  
You have been a great friend to me throughout this year. If not for you I’m not sure that I would have survived it. I know that you are fond of notebooks and note taking, so I decided to give you something to help with it. The pens are designed to work in zero gravity and underwater, allowing you to write notes anywhere you are, and the notebook is water and fireproof. I hope that you will enjoy these presents as much as I have enjoyed having you in my life.

-Your Secret Santa”

Izuku looked around the room and smiled at his friends. His eyes lingered on the person that he was sure got him the gift, her white hair pulled out of her face with a red and green bow. He put the gifts back in the box and watched as the rest of the students opened their presents.

**~TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT~**

“Alright everyone! It is time to go to bed!” Iida announced, his arm chopping away. Many of the teens groaned at having to go to bed so early, but Iida’s next words sent almost all of them scrambling for their toiletries “If we do not get to bed soon, Santa will pass us by!”

Mineta scoffed, causing the class to freeze “You all still believe in Santa Claus? Please! You’re heroes in training, grow up!” The students glared at him, Izuku speaking up “You better watch out Mineta, or you won’t get any presents tonight” Mineta just scoffed again and left to get ready for bed.

The teens took showers in the many bathrooms in Yaoyorozu’s house and met up where they were going to be sleeping. The girls would sleep in Yaoyorozu’s room, and the boys would sleep in the guest room across the hall. Izuku made sure to tell Mineta that if he found the boy trying anything pervy that he would drag his soul to Hell. The boy was not sure that Izuku was joking, so he resigned to keeping his nose clean for the evening.

The class quickly went to sleep. Izuku listened to the boys’ soft breathing, but he couldn’t find it in him to sleep. He was just not tired, which was strange. Usually he would fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow, but tonight he just… couldn’t. Is this some sort of curse for being half human? He has been able to sleep on Christmas eve before though? Perhaps now that he knew and had embraced that he was only partially human he would not be able to sleep on this holy night.

It kind of bummed Izuku out, but he ended up accepting it. After all, there was nothing that  _ he _ could do about it. He resigned himself to reading on his phone for the rest of the night, but half an hour before midnight he realized that he was out of water. He decided that it would be fun to go make himself some hot chocolate, so he climbed out of his sleeping bag. Bakugo and Kirishima had taken the large bed that was in this room, Bakugo having claimed it and Kirishima arm wrestling him to earn the right to sleep in it as well.

That had been funny to see, and seeing Bakugo hanging off of the bed to try and escape the wandering and cuddle prone Kirishima almost caused him to laugh. He quietly made his way out of the room, making sure not to step on any of the other teens. He crept down the hallway, finding it mildly amusing that his vision was barely impared by the darkness. He eventually found the kitchen and set about making the hot chocolate.

Once he was done making the delicious beverage, he poured it into a mug shaped like a snowman. He grabbed a gingerbread man for the road and exited the large kitchen. He was walking past the dining room when a sound made him pause. He peeked into the room and there he was. Santa Claus. The jolly man was munching on a cookie as he set out some presents. He stood up once he was finished and turned his head towards Izuku. The myth flashed him a smile, put a finger to his nose, and poofed into a cloud of sparkles that rushed up the lit chimney.

Izuku stood there in shock. That was… interesting… He shook his head and smiled, he was glad that he couldn’t sleep tonight. He walked back towards the room, but stopped again as the door to the boy’s room swung open silently. Out from it a hooded figure emerged. It was very tall, barely making it through the door despite its hunched shoulders. Two long horns curled from rips in its hood. The shabby red cloak that it wore dragged along the floor, chains and bones decorating the sides of it. It turned its head to look at Izuku, and the boy saw two glowing red eyes watching him. The figure’s gaunt face was barely visible from its hood, a long white beard fell braided against the creature’s chest.

“₩ⱧɎ ₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ ₳₩₳₭Ɇ, ɎØɄ₦₲ ₥₳₴₮ɆⱤ?” It said in a language that Izuku could understand, but couldn’t recognize. “ɎØɄ ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ ฿Ɇ ₳₴ⱠɆɆ₱” Izuku watched the figure wearily, he had a pretty good guess as to who this might be.

“ł ₵ØɄⱠĐ ₦Ø₮ ₴ⱠɆɆ₱… ₭Ɽ₳₥₱Ʉ₴” Izuku said. The figure’s eyes narrowed at him before it made a deep nod. Izuku moved his jaw, unsure of how he could speak this language. “₩ⱧɎ ₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ ⱧɆⱤɆ?”

Krampus shifted and from its cloak a pale, withered hand emerged. In its hand was a snowglobe, and inside the snowglobe, Izuku could see a tiny Mineta pounding against the glass. The small Mineta saw him and waved with both hands, trying to get his attention. “₱Ʉ₦ł₴Ⱨ₥Ɇ₦₮” Krampus replied simply, a small smile on its face.

Izuku’s eyes narrowed. Mineta appeared to be shouting something, but Izuku couldn’t hear him. “₩łⱠⱠ ⱧɆ ฿Ɇ ⱤɆ₮ɄⱤ₦ɆĐ ₳ⱠłVɆ?” The teen asked, the darkness behind him warping as it formed sharp tendrils. Krampus shrunk back, hastily nodding as the smile fell from its face. Izuku glanced once more at Mineta, the pervert seeming to have realized what was happening. “฿Ɽł₦₲ Ⱨł₥ ฿₳₵₭ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ ₥ØⱤ₦ł₦₲”

Krampus’s face split into a large smile and the creature bounded down the hall away from Izuku. The teen merely sipped his hot chocolate and entered the room that Krampus had left. He continued to read throughout the night, sparing only a glance up as Krampus returned just before morning with a sleeping Mineta. The creature bowed to him before it left, and Izuku wondered at the reverence that it showed towards him… thoughts for a later time perhaps.

The next morning the class opened their presents with gusto, Izuku happy to find that he had been given gifts despite being what he was. As the class was finishing up, Mineta burst into the room. “Midoriya! What the hell was that last night?! You let that thing take me away and-!”

“What thing?” Izuku asked innocently.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about! That… that… demonic Santa thing!” Mineta cried out, looking around as if Krampus would pop out from somewhere.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mineta” Izuku replied “Besides, I thought that you didn’t believe in Santa Claus” The class laughed, and Mineta stood there stunned. Izuku allowed his eldritch powers to slip in enough to give Mineta a sharp toothed smirk before he turned back to his class to continue opening presents. That was a very interesting Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? This chapter isn't really cannon, but it was super fun to write! Now for the question of the week! What winter holiday do you celebrate, if any? I celebrate Christmas, but I've also done Hanukkah in the past. My family were Jewish (a few of my ancestors came to America from the Holocaust), but now we are Christian. Let me know which winter wonder you enjoy in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Happy Holidays cuties!


	25. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero names and a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server for notifications for when I update, memes, games, chatting, and more! https://discord.gg/TVeTxtAh If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll get you a new one!  
> I know that the chapter title is a little... weird... BUT in my defense the developers of Dead By Daylight are the ones who named the perk and not me! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

“Everyone be quiet” Aizawa called as he entered the room. The students all immediately fell silent. Aizawa hid a smile behind his scarf “As you all know the sports festival is for more than just fighting your classmates, it is also to earn internship offers by showing pros what you can do. Here are the rankings”

The class started chatting excitedly as they saw how many offers they had gotten. A few stood out, Todoroki getting well over 2,000 offers, and Bakugo getting just under 1,800. Then there was Izuku.

“One? Are the professional heroes so blind that they cannot see your inherent talent, Izuku?” Yanagi said, a slight scowl on her usually expressionless features.

Tokoyami spoke up, giving Izuku a nod of respect “Perhaps it is because you showed how much darkness that you can harness. The pros are merely afraid to stand in your shadow, lest they be bested by it”

Izuku chuckled “Thanks you guys, but it’s alright. I went a little overboard in my fight with Todoroki, but at least I know that the hero who sent me the offer isn’t squeamish”

“Maybe it’s because you’re a freak” Mineta whispered under his breath. Yanagi growled a little, and the pencil that Mineta had been holding mysteriously lodged itself into his hand. The other students ignored his wines.

The class turned their attention back to Aizawa when he activated his quirk to glare at them. “Something that is essential for heroes is their name. I happen to be horrible at them, so I called-”

“Me for help!” Midnight exclaimed as she burst through the door “Now everyone take a white board and write down your hero names!” She began passing out the boards as Aizawa climbed into his sleeping bag. Izuku looked down at the board in his hands and recalled all of his old ideas for hero names. They were all really childish, mostly being based off of other heroes’s names like All Might’s, or Best Jeanist’s, or… Izuku looked up at his teacher, remembering the first autograph he had ever gotten. Eraserhead’s. He couldn’t use one of those,  _ especially  _ not the Eraserhead one. That would be so embarrassing.

Other students went up, Izuku quite liking a few names, including Froppy, and the rejected Alien Queen, but Yanagi’s was interesting. Emily. He wondered why she chose it. Finally he had an idea. He scribbled it down, and was about to head up when he saw Bakugo walk up to the podium. “King Explosion Murder!” He announced, a small glare on his face. “Not a chance” Midnight said, giving him a thumb’s down.

Bakugo growled and looked like he was about to say something when Izuku spoke up “That doesn’t strike enough fear into a villain’s heart Bakugo. Try something more serious” Bakugo scowled, but nodded and sat back down. It felt good to have Bakugo listen to him again. Izuku approached the front of the room and took a deep breath. He flipped his board around and said proudly “I am The Eldritch Hero: Entity” 

Midnight took a second to mull it over before responding “Normally I would say no, but with the way your quirk works and the way you seem to embrace the whole ‘I may be a monster, but I’m still a hero’ thing… If that’s what you want then I guess I approve!” Izuku smiled at her and walked back to his seat, Jirou standing up next. Yanagi frowned when he sat back down “Are you set on naming yourself after your father? I would have thought that you’d stay away from anything pertaining to him”

Izuku thought for a moment before replying “It’s true that I distrust my father, but there really is no better name for me. I’m not entirely human, I am an… entity. Something that exists. This just feels right” Yanagi nodded, not seeming entirely convinced, but she let the matter drop.

That was when Iida revealed his name. “You’re following Todoroki’s example and just using your name? Alright then” Izuku knew about Ingenium, and there was no way he would let his friend suffer or a good hero be forced to retire. He would talk to Iida after this. He had a plan.

**~TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY~**

Iida packed his bag quickly, wanting to go home and do more research on the Hero Killer. There had to be something that he was missing! Before he could make a quick, but rule abiding, getaway, Izuku stopped him. “Iida, I know what happened to your brother”

“I’m alright Midoriya, I just need-”

“Cut the bullshit” This stopped Iida dead. He didn’t think Izuku was one to swear “I know you plan to hunt Stain” Iida scowled and was about to retort when Izuku spoke again “I won’t stop you, but I have an offer for you”

Iida raised his brow in confusion and once again made to speak. “I can heal your brother. Completely. It will take some time, he probably won’t be able to walk again for a couple of months, and possibly not work for the rest of the year, but I can fix his spine” Iida’s mouth shut with a click. “This will cost you two things however. 1: You come to me in your times of need. I am your friend and I will help you whenever you need me. The second thing needs to be done in private, follow me”

Iida followed Izuku to the boy’s bathroom, wary of the final condition. “The second thing I need from you is this: I need to hurt you then heal you. This will allow us to see each other no matter where we are. That way if you find the Hero Killer, I can help you fight. Do we have a deal?” Iida watched as Izuku held out a hand. Could he live with Izuku interfering in his revenge for his brother’s sake?

He grabbed Izuku’s hand, and a knife flashed into the teen’s right hand. He slashed Iida on the forearm, and the boy let out a hiss of pain. Izuku equipped a grey medkit and began wrapping Iida’s arm. After he was done, he looked up at the blue haired boy “Watch this” Izuku entered a stall and closed the door. Iida’s eyes widened. He could see a glowing yellow silhouette of Izuku where the boy was standing.

Izuku left the stall and gazed at his classmate “Before we go on our internships, take me to your brother and I will heal him. Be safe Iida” With that the half-human teen exited the bathroom. Iida stared down at his arm, feeling like he had just made a deal with the devil.

**~IZUKU’S PERK FILES~**

**AFTERCARE:** Unlocks potential in one’s Aura-reading ability. You see the Aura of every Survivor that:

  * You rescued from a hook or who rescued you from one.
  * You complete a Healing action on or who completed one of you.



This occurs for up to several Survivors and the will also see your Aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? What did you think of Izuku's name? It was the best I could come up with. Also who can spot the call back to an earlier chapter? It's not super hidden, but it's there! Now for the question of the week! Who do *you* think sent Izuku an internship offer? Let me know in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	26. Internships! Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a flashback and meets the hero he's interning with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server for notifications of when I upload, theories, and more! https://discord.gg/Afj8Qgfk If the link doesn't work let me know  
> Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but my internet is acting like a piece of shit and I can barely type. I'm struggling with it even as I'm typing this, so I'm just trying to get something out for today. I promise a better chapter next week!

As Izuku sat on the train, he remembered back to when the Sports festival ended and he cringed.

**~FLASHBACK TIME~**

Izuku and Bakugo walked together up to where their classmates sat while the teachers got the podiums set up, and Izuku was immediately tackled in a fierce hug. The class chuckled as Yanagi snuggled into the blushing boy’s chest. “R-Reiko, you can g-get off n-now” Izuku said. The girl’s eyes widened and she leapt off of him, her face red. She glanced at the crowd of students, frowned a bit and then gave Izuku a kiss on the cheek.

The class “Ooooooh”-ed and laughed as Izuku went blood red. Bakugo yelled at them all to shut it and stop “making fun of the damned Deku. That’s my job!” Meanwhile Ashido was flipping through pieces of paper that had everyone’s bets written on them from her place in the corner of the room. She was sure that  _ someone _ had bet a kiss on the cheek. “That would be me Ms. Ashido” A small voice said from above her.

She looked up to see the principal hanging out of the ceiling. She flipped to the second to last note and sure enough, there was principal Nezu’s bet. She smiled and handed him a wad of cash “Pleasure doing business with you” She said.

“The pleasure’s all mine” The chimera replied, closing off the hole in the ceiling.

The rest of the ending ceremony was cringe worthy, with All Might interrupting Midnight as she tried to speak, and saying the wrong thing to end off handing out the medals. I mean your school has a motto! How do you mess that-

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts by the train arriving at his destination. He got out and followed his map to where he was told to go. Thankfully it wasn’t far and his luggage wasn’t that heavy. Finally he ended up at what looked like an apartment building. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to just go with it. Who was  _ he _ to judge?

After reaching her floor, Izuku walked to the specific door that she had mentioned. He rang her doorbell and took a step back, not knowing what to expect. The door swung open to reveal the heroine in nothing but a loose grey t-shirt and black short shorts. Her long white ears twitched and she continued brushing her teeth lazily.

“‘Ou I’uku ‘idor’ya?” The rabbit heroine Miruko asked, not even bothering to take the toothbrush out of her mouth. Izuku sweat dropped as he tried not to stare at her… comfortable… clothing. “Yes, I’m Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you”

The heroine turned to walk back into her apartment, waving for him to follow as she did. He reluctantly followed, keeping his eyes firmly on the back of her head and not on the fluffy white tail that stuck out of her shorts. He shut the door behind him with an eldritch tentacle, he was getting used to using his powers more and more.

Miruko pointed him into a living room area as she continued walking, presumably to the bathroom. Izuku scratched the back of his head and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not wanting to seem rude. Miruko walked back in, sans toothbrush, and hopped onto the couch, stretching out and giving Izuku a  _ very _ nice image. No! Bad Izuku!

“So, do you know why I scouted you?” She asked, brushing an empty take-out box off of her messy coffee table to grab a remote. She turned on the TV, switching it to an old prequirk cartoon. “Um… because you thought it might be beneficial to teach a future hero?”

She cackled, whether it was from Izuku’s comment or from the show where the duck had just gotten shot after pronouncing “DUCK SEASON!” with a heavy lisp. “No kid, I scouted you because you got guts!” She gave him a full toothed smile “You weren’t afraid to do what it takes despite being on international television! You ripped your own arm off! That was badass!”

Izuku chuckled awkwardly and nodded, not sure what to say. “I don’t  _ do _ interns, and I don’t  _ do _ side kicks. You’re my partner from now until you leave, and you have full permission to use your quirk. Just don’t do anything stupid” She said, sitting with her legs spread wide and her arms slung over the back of the couch.

Izuku raised an eyebrow and stared purposefully at her face “You’re going to give a first year that much power?” The heroine gave him a glare and nodded “You seem like the kind of person who only uses your quirk to get the job done, not just for fun. Though you do tend to be a bit showy”

Izuku shrugged, he could admit to that. It was hard not to when your powers let you turn into horrifying monsters/serial killers or an eldritch horror the likes of which have never been seen on Earth. “Alright, so what are we going to do? Not sit around and watch cartoons I hope”

The bunny on screen was directing a large man to sing comically, and Miruko glared at him “Don’t insult my shows” Izuku raised his hands up in submission, but didn’t apologize. The heroine groaned and got up from her position on the couch, scratching her butt as she haunched out of the room “Put on your costume”

“Why?” Izuku asked, confused.

Miruko gave him that same smile that showed off all of her teeth “We’re going to go kick some ass!” Izuku smirked, that was more like it!


	27. Momento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the Hero Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord for notifications of when I update, theories, games, and more! https://discord.gg/DhGMpdPN If the link doesn't work let me know  
> Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little... underwhelming... I did my best, but not only has my internet been shitty while trying to write this, but it didn't flow the way I had hoped. I hope that you guys enjoy it anyways!

Izuku and Miruko were on patrol when it happened. Buildings exploded, Nomus tore through the city, and chaos reigned. “Come on kid, we gotta help out!” Miruko said, scowling as she chased a Nomu. Izuku moved to follow her, but he saw something. The outline of Iida sprinting towards something. It had to be Stain.

“I’m sorry Miruko” Izuku called, drawing the heroine’s attention as she kicked a Nomu to the ground “I have to go! There’s something that only I can do!” Miruko watched him for a few seconds, crushing the Nomu’s sternum with her foot. Finally she nodded “Go! I give you permission to use your quirk, just text me your location so I can send backup!” Izuku nodded and rushed off, shifting into Legion to move faster.

Iida was lying on the ground, the cut in his side stinging. He couldn’t move. Ever since the Hero Killer had carved into him, he was frozen on the ground. His quirk must work with blood, seeing as how the villain had licked it off of the blade. “You hurt my brother!” Iida cried “He was a good man! He just wanted to help those around him!”

The man stalked over to the boy, glaring at him with the hatred of a hundred stars. He crouched next to Iida and turned his face to look at him. “Your brother was misguided. He was weak. He should not have been a hero, so I stopped him. Now I will stop you” Stain got up and positioned his sword over Iida’s back. He lifted the weapon, and was about to stab the boy when his instincts screamed at him to move.

He dodged to the left, and a blade hissed through the air. Standing over Iida was a ghostly woman. Her black hair floated as if she were underwater, the white bindings on her chest protected her modesty, but her skin was a sickly blue. She twitched and shook, her face glared at the Hero Killer. The sword that the woman was holding appeared to fold in on itself and stuck out of the back of her right hand.

The woman twitched once more before shifting into a familiar form. “I told you to let me know when you were going to fight him,” Izuku said, glancing down at the boy. Iida’s mouth hung open as Izuku typed something into his phone nonchalantly.

“You shouldn’t look away boy!” Stain said, swinging his sword at the texting teen. Izuku caught the blade, sending the text and putting away his phone before looking up at the villain. “Do you mind? I’m letting my guardian know that I’m safe” The Hero Killer was at a loss for words. His mouth hung open and he stared at the boy as if he had just insulted his mother.

The teen slammed the heel of his hand into the man’s face where his nose should have been and turned to his paralyzed friend. “Seriously, couldn’t have given a guy a heads up huh? Whatever. Let’s get this over with” The same sword as the one the woman had appeared in his hand, ready for action.

Stain sliced at him, but this time the sword phased through him completely. The man stumbled to a stop and looked confused at his blade when his instincts told him to dodge. He ducked as the boy’s blade bit through the air above him. He swung his own weapon at the teen, but Izuku merely parried his strike, his face seeming bored.

“How?!” The Hero Killer roared “How are you so calm?!” Izuku yawned and swung his sword at the man again “I’ve faced serial killers since I was like 9. You get tired of it pretty fast” This caused the man to freeze. “I’m working on getting therapy, it’s just  _ so _ expensive,” Izuku said, lunging at the murderer.

They clashed blades again, exchanging blows a few times. Their weapons clanged and clattered. Obviously this boy was well versed with his sword. The teen froze like he had before, and Stain jumped away from where he was standing, hoping to catch the boy off guard. He let out a cry as the sword slashed his side.

He lashed out, trying to make Izuku back up, but the teen stepped into his guard and upper cut him. The villain stumbled back, and another slash made him hiss in pain. He fell to the ground, finding that he couldn’t get up. Izuku knelt down next to him and gave him a closed eyed, sharp toothed smile. “Your own medicine tastes gross huh? Thought so”

Izuku quickly moved to where Native was slumped against a wall. He pulled out a medkit and got to work wrapping the man in bandages. “You should be fine here in a few minutes, so I’ll need your help making sure Mr. Stabsalot doesn’t attack us again” The hero laughed and nodded, grateful to the boy who saved his life.

Izuku then moved to Iida who glared at him. The blue haired boy struggled, but eventually sat up. Izuku raised an eyebrow at him, but began to wrap him in gauze. “I thought we were going to fight together?” Iida growled “I wanted to avenge my brother”

Izuku scoffed and gently slapped him upside the head “And I thought that you would tell me when you found him, but I guess we were  _ both _ disappointed tonight. You’re lucky that I’m still going to heal your brother at this rate. You had your chance to attack Stain, but you were beaten, now it’s time to let it go and start anew” Iida scowled for a few seconds before nodding reluctantly.

Native got up, nursing his wounds, and began to disarm the fuming and confused serial killer. “Why can’t I get up?! What have you done to me boy?!” Stain asked, unable to get to his feet. Izuku just rolled his eyes and began looking around for something to bind the man with “It’s part of my quirk. Wow! Who would throw away perfectly good rope? Some people man, I tell ya”

The three made short work of tying up, and gagging because he kept spouting some nonsense, the Hero Killer. Just as they were finishing up, some police officers and heroes came rushing down the alleyway. Miruko leapt over those in front of her to get to Izuku. She punched him on the top of his head and growled at him “So  _ this _ is what was so important?! You’re lucky I gave you permission to use your quirk or  _ I _ would be the one draggin  _ you _ in!”

Izuku just laughed as they walked out of the alley. You know despite fighting one of Japan’s most notorious super villains, it was a pretty good night. Wait. Why was everyone getting smaller? Oh, a Nomu. WAIT A WHA-

Izuku looked up in confusion at the Nomu that was currently flying away with him. He scowled and summoned the power of the Spirit for one last time that night. “You know, if you wanted to elope, you should have  _ asked _ first” He said, slicing off the Nomu’s wings. They began to fall out of the sky, Izuku grabbing the Nomu tightly by the body.

The police parted as the ground rumbled beneath them. A large pole erupted from the Earth, a hook swinging ominously in the breeze. Izuku grit his teeth, and slammed the Nomu onto the hook. The creature screeched and howled as it struggled to get itself off of the painful metal object. Izuku opened up his menu “You know, I never thought I’d use one of these, but I guess I don’t have a choice huh?”

He pulled the Nomu off of the hook, quickly striking it down with his spiked bat. He shifted, becoming the Doctor. He stepped over the Nomu, his hands glowing with lightning. He placed his hands on either side of the creature’s head, and allowed the lightning to shock its brain. After a few seconds he took a step away, flipping it over and watching smoke come from its face. He shifted back to his normal form and frowned at the monster “I’m sorry, but you left me no choice. I never wanted to use it, a Momento Mori”

  
  


**~IZUKU’S KILLER FILES~**

**_The Spirit_ ** : The Spirit is a ghostly woman with blue skin and flowing black hair who wields a fragmented sword. Her power allows her to move around while invisible, leaving a twitching copy in her place. When using her power, she cannot see survivors, but this does not stop her.

**Strategies** : When the Spirit stops moving, try not to move if she has not seen you. If she has, then don’t run as she is able to follow your footsteps. Find a window or pallet and get on the far side from her, this will hopefully keep you safe. Spine Chill is recommended so that you know when she is coming.

**~MORE NOTES~**

  
**_Ivory Momento Mori_ ** : The Ivory Momento Mori allows a killer to kill one survivor by hand after hooking them once. Each killer does this differently.  **Note** : I hope to never have to use a Mori, it is cruel and murder. This will be my last resort. I can only hope for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Not too bad I hope? Instead of having a question of the week, I want you guys to send ME questions. Just questions you feel like asking. I might not answer them if they are too personal/spoilery, but I'll do my best! Thank you guys for sticking with this fic despite its flaws, it means a lot to me. Have an amazing day cuties!


	28. Healing and the Hero Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of the Hero Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord for notifications on when I upload, memes, theories, games, and to yell at me when I don't post a chapter! https://discord.gg/8dSABC9G If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one.  
> Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting a chapter last week, but I needed to take a week off. School just started up and I got busy, so there might be more break weeks in the future, but I promise that I am alive and well! Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku tugged tightly on the bandages wrapped around Iida’s arm, causing the other boy to hiss in pain. “I’m disappointed in you Iida” The blue haired boy looked up at Izuku, a little confused “You seriously thought that you could beat the Hero Killer all by yourself? I used my perk on you for a reason you know” Izuku sighed, allowing his medkit to fade away “I can heal from just about everything, and even I was cautious”

Iida scowled “No you weren’t, you mocked him! You were texting someone when you showed up!” Izuku rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall “I mocked him to cause him to get sloppy. As for texting the hero that I was interning with, that was something that I had to do, besides I was safe. What you didn’t realize was that I had picked up a piece of metal and held it in my hand so that when I caught the blade it wouldn’t cut me”

Iida looked shocked. Izuku sighed again “I’m still going to heal your brother, but next time trust me ok?” Iida nodded, feeling bad for betraying his friend. Suddenly the door burst open, and Miruko stalked in. She stormed over to stand in front of a bored looking Izuku “You captured the Hero Killer?” Izuku nodded, an eyebrow raised “And you didn’t invite  _ ME _ ?!” The heroine growled, glaring at him.

“He was below your pay grade” Izuku replied “I mean  _ I _ beat him, you would have run circles around the guy” Miruko squinted at him, inspecting his face. Then she laughed, slapping Izuku’s back “You’re funny kid, I’m glad I sent that invitation!”

That was when the dog headed police officer at the door decided to make his presence known. “Boof. Hello boys, I’m glad to see that you two are doing alright. I heard that you took down the Hero Killer. I’m here to discuss that” The other occupants of the room looked confused, and the officer continued “You see, boof, because you are not licensed pros, we cannot give you credit for the capture of Stain. Instead-”

“Now wait just a carrot picking second” Miruko exclaimed “What do you mean you can’t give the kid credit? He had my permission to use his quirk!” The dog headed man was visibly shocked, an odd look because of his quirk. “You give… what was your hero name again, kid?”

“Entity”

“You give Entity the credit for the capture! He did it under my orders, I’ll take the flak if need be!” Miruko announced, jabbing a thumb at herself. Izuku took a step back to look at his mentor “Th-thanks Miruko” The heroin just gave him a thumbs up and said “No problem, kid”

“Alright well I will uh… let the press know I guess” The officer said, backing out of the room. Miruko left with him, likely to make sure that everything was set in order. Izuku looked to his friend and crossed his arms. “Alright, let’s go patch up your brother”

Iida looked up with wide eyes “N-now? Like right now?” Izuku nodded “You don’t need to get anything ready?”

Izuku shook his head “Nope, now get up lazy bones. Also you’re going to have to explain to your brother what happened with the Hero Killer. I won’t force you to right after I heal him, but I expect it to be sooner rather than later” Iida nodded, getting up from the bed with a groan “Oh hush you big baby, you just got nicked. Let’s go”

Iida led Izuku to where his brother was set up. The bespeckled teen knocked gently before opening the door. When Izuku looked in, he could see a man in a wheelchair staring out of a window. Iida slid in, quietly speaking “Tensei, there’s someone here to see you. He can help”

The man in the chair spun himself around, a sad smile on his face. He saw Izuku, still dressed in his hero costume and sighed “Tenya, Mom and Dad have already searched all over the world. The only people who could heal me don’t want to make the flight out here for a relative nobody like me”

Izuku chuckled “Hello Ingenium, I am Entity. Part of my quirk allows me to heal people. I can heal any injury as long as the person is still alive and willing to go through multiple treatments. I can heal you, trust me”

The older Iida brother squinted at Izuku before his eyes widened “You’re that boy from the sports festival! The one who cut off his own arm!” Izuku nodded and waved with the arm he had removed during the fight with Todoroki. Ingenium took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he looked determined “What do I need to do?”

Izuku smiled devilishly. When he left, the two brothers were crying, the hero Ingenium could feel his legs. It was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Sorry if it was shorter than you were hoping for, but I'm still quite busy with school. Now for the question of the week! If you had to lose one of your senses (hearing, sight, touch, etc) what would you chose and why? Let me know in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi or yell at me for skipping a week! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	29. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a new killer, and some school stuff goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here for notifications on when I upload, memes, theories, and games! https://discord.gg/gSHYhWb4 If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one! Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku sank into the Entity once more, now understanding that this was no dream. Something was different this time though, he was a killer, but something was… off. He could feel something… inside of him. He looked down, and what he saw horrified him. He was a new killer, and this one had something  _ growing out of it _ .

He raised his left hand to get a feel of the creature growing from his left breast, also noting that this killer was female. When his hand reached it, it squirmed and turned to face him. It was what appeared to be a deformed baby, and the strangest thing was, he could feel, see, and hear everything it did. He took a step back, the creature letting out a screech of surprise.

Suddenly it leapt from his chest, and his mind swam. When he came to not a second later, he was looking up at the body of a deformed woman, the woman missing her left breast, a hole where it should be. He realized that his mind was now in the body of the creature.

His… original body? Was slumped and barely standing, not showing any signs of life other than the soft rise and fall of her chest. As was custom when he was first learning how to use the killers, he got a feeling for how he was supposed to activate the powers. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the original body. He felt as if he was being tugged forwards, and when he opened his eyes he was now in the original body, the child was standing there and watching him with dull eyes. It was growling and snarling, but otherwise seemed inactive.

Why? Why did his powers evolve in this way? He understood with the Nomu because he… Nomu… He morried the Nomu! This must be the… reward? Punishment? For killing the beast. He looked at his hands, the hook in his right hand was heavy with the weight of his sins. As much as he hated his killers, he had to learn how to use them. The rest of the night he spent reluctantly hunting survivors and learning how this new killer worked. The names of the two floated to the forefront of his mind, courtesy of his father no doubt. The Twins, Victor the dwarf and Charlotte the giant. A fine addition to his collection.

**~TIME SKIP~**

He walked into class that next morning distracted, thinking of all the ways he could use the Twins in his hero work, but when Kaminari yelled “Midoriya! Dude that was awesome!” he was pulled from his musings. He raised an eyebrow, confused as to what he did that was so cool. Thankfully and unfortunately Kaminari was more than happy to tell him “Did you really take out the Hero Killer? That’s crazy!”

Izuku’s mood soured, and his gaze flickered over to Iida. His eyes were red from crying. Hopefully they were happy tears, but Izuku didn’t really want to remind him of what happened. Before he could tell Kaminari off for being insensitive, Bakugo surprisingly spoke up “Hey discount Pikachu! Shut your fucking mouth! Did you forget that glass’s brother got hurt by that son of a bitch? I knew your quirk fried your brains, but I didn’t think it was that bad”

Kaminari blanched and turned to Iida, apologizing profusely. Iida merely waved him off “It’s alright. I would appreciate it if you don’t bring it up again, but my brother will be alright. Midoriya is helping to heal him, so he should be able to get back into hero work in a few months”

At this, the class turned to Izuku once more. “I knew that you had the ability to regenerate yourself, even reattaching your own arm, but never did I speculate that your powers of immortality extended to others Midoriya. What a mad banquet of darkness you are” Tokoyami said, summing up the sentiment of the class in a very eloquent sentence.

Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head shyly “Yeah, I can heal basically anything given time. I healed someone’s entire stomach once” The entire class seemed shocked, most of their mouths hanging open in surprise. That was until Yanagi spoke up “Izuku is one of our best. It should not cause such a ruckus that he is able to save the unfortunate from death” Izuku blushed and the rest of the class seemed to just nod along and murmur their agreement. Bakugo growled out something about also being one of the best, but there was no real heat behind it.

Izuku took his seat and class began, his good mood returned. He spared a glance at Yanagi and saw her staring at him with a dreamy smile. He waved and smiled, thankful for her kind words. She waved back and turned towards the front as Aizawa entered.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Izuku, Yanagi, and Iida were sitting at one of the tables eating lunch when Todoroki approached them. He messed with his tray and stood there awkwardly “Izu-I mean Midoriya, is it alright if I sit with you guys?”

Izuku raised an eyebrow “Yeah of course. You know if you want you can still call me Izuku right? We’re friends” Todoroki seemed shocked. He sat down, just staring at his cold soba. Izuku gave him a lopsided smile “Also, if you want… I could remove that scar for you”

Iida started to berate Izuku for being insensitive, but Todoroki’s sniffles quieted him. The normally stoic boy was crying just a bit. He nodded “Yes please Izuku. I’d like that very much” Izuku smiled and pulled a grey medkit from his inventory. He stood behind the boy and gently wrapped the gauze around his left eye. After a few layers, he allowed the medkit to disappear. “There, it should be done by the end of the day” 

Todoroki touched the gauze gently “Thank you Izuku. Very much” Izuku just smiled at him and nodded. The group began to eat and chatter happily about whatever came to mind, even Todoroki sporting a small smile. Then another girl bounced over to them and slid into a seat. It was the brown haired girl from 1-B.

“Hey! I thought that it would help our classes get along if we hung out!” She said, flashing a wide smile. Izuku couldn’t quite argue with that so he shrugged. Her smile grew just a bit wider and she seemed to radiate light like a sunbeam. “I have some information about our exams” She said, lowering her head and whispering “I talked to an upperclassman, and he said that we’re fighting robots”

  
The others talked about how easy that was, but it gave Izuku an odd feeling. That seemed a little…  _ too _ easy. He glanced up and saw Aizawa standing in the doorway. Their eyes met, and Aizawa turned away. There was definitely something up with the exams, but Izuku wasn’t nervous. He knew that his class would do great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Did you like that I'm healing Todoroki? I thought that it would be a good way of showing that Izuku is helping Todoroki get past his trauma. Now for the question of the week, do you have any scars that you're proud of? How did you get them? Let me know your story in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! Please tell me what you think in the comments! If you play Dead by Daylight, what's your favorite perk and why? This story will update hopefully every week on Wednesdays, we will have to see how it fits with my schedule. Peace cuties!


End file.
